


sonshil (sangshil)

by DREAMi_Girl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Bullying, Chae has no time for bullshit, Drama Cliches, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hakyeon being himself, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kong-sass, M/M, Magic - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Polyamory, Puppy Piles, Relationship Issues, Slow Burn, hakyeon is the only sensible one, hongbin is oblivious, hyuk is everyone's baby, jealous ravi, ken is sneaky, mild body horror mentions, non-human vixx, soccer star leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping a witch? Piece of cake. Navigating high school? Not so tough. Trying to deal with each other? Well, that's a bit more difficult.</p><p>After escaping their captor, six newly freed souls chase the lives they missed - starting with high school. Dealing with an angry woman high on a super power kick was easy compared to learning to deal with each others' mood swings, new friendships and the responsibilities of independence (like paying for rent). But they've gone through tough times before and aren't willing to throw in the towel now - and this time they've got a new friend on their side.</p><p>Hopefully she'll be able to help when the witch returns to ruin things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild body horror at the beginning. The fic is based off of VIXX's Voodoo Doll unclean music video, which can be considered a prequel, as I make mentions to it being the first escape attempt.

Some nights passed by like the blink of an eye. Some seemed to drag on for eternity.

 

Nights were always a reprieve, whether long or short, and to Hyuk, there was not a night he was ungrateful for. He was glad, at times, that he was considered the defective one. Being imperfect kept him safe in his cage at night – unlike the others. They were all grateful that he remained untouched, the youngest given that minor protection even if it meant that the elders were the ones coming back to the room hollow eyed and a little more broken each time.

 

Some nights were peaceful.

 

Those were the ones filled with a secret tension that only the occupants of the basement were privy to.

 

Glass crunched beneath his feet as he shifted in place, standing close to the open wall of his cage. A sickly green light filtered in from somewhere overhead. A dim light was cast over the room that allowed Hyuk to see the rest of the room.

 

To his left he heard N moving about, the hoops on his leather bindings clinking softly against each other. If Hyuk leaned forward just a bit, he could poke his head out of the cage and see his eldest friend pacing by the broken window of his own cage, uncaring of the glass that littered the floor. On his other side, Hyuk heard nothing but silence from Leo. This was typical of his most soft spoken companion and Hyuk did not have to look to know that Leo was sitting quietly on his cot – waiting patiently.

 

Ravi was the easiest to see. His cage was placed directly across from Hyuk's. The elder was pressed against the glass wall of his cage, his tattooed image distorted slightly by the numerous spells written across the glass to keep him in place. Ravi was one of the strongest boys and was one of the most favored. Extra precautions had been taken to contain him.

 

The stars of the night, however, were the boys on either side of him, and Ravi's head kept turning to look between the two anxiously.

 

Hyuk had always known that he and the others were in a bad situation. He had been born screaming and covered in blood, not from the birth of a child, but from dark magic and cruel hands that were misleading in their beauty. Hyuk had known from the moment he opened his eyes and saw that wicked grin that the pain he felt would be a constant in his brand new half life.

 

Her name was Saetbyeol and Hyuk hated the way her name rolled off his tongue. It was a poison, paralyzing him at times and sending him into agony for the rest.

 

He was the last to be created, the sixth and an experiment that was left being despised. She had twisted the spell that brought the others to life when she pieced him together, trying to recreate the fire that Ravi possessed, but instead got a punching bag that could take a beating without flinching.

 

Saetbyeol thrived on their pain, on their responses, and Hyuk took too much effort for too little a gain.

 

It never stopped her from being inherently cruel to him though.

 

Her latest... _attentions_ had left him without a layer of skin on his forearm, the skin slowly knitting itself back together – as it likely would for the remainder of the night. Cool air blew over the exposed area, making it sting and ache with such persistence that was more annoying than painful. Hyuk stilled, cradling the limb to his chest.

 

Saetbyeol liked to leave them with reminders of her work, a constant reminder of their fate.

 

After tonight, however, that could change.

 

Hyuk stared at the glass box beside Ravi, its occupant standing off to the back of the box.

 

Hongbin stared blankly ahead, a thick black _**X**_ replacing each iris and marring his vision. A scar, left on him as punishment for a previous escape attempt that the boys had made.

 

They had been careless that time. Tonight, they would be more careful. Tonight, they had a plan.

 

Hongbin's boots made a solid thunk as he set it against the glass wall in front of him, his back pressed firmly against the other wall. While the others lived in cages, some bound with thick tethers and rings that pierced into their skin, Hongbin was allowed to roam his glass cage freely. Saetbyeol didn't believe him capable of escaping, being blind and boxed in with smooth walls that held no hand or foothold, and liked to display him – like a doll in some grotesque gallery.

 

With that freedom in mind, the boys had worked out the mechanics when the tentative plans for another escape were made.

 

Hongbin had the freedom to move and free the others who were unbound inside their cages. If he could only escape his box.

 

It had been Ravi's idea, the idea born one hot night when his skin stuck to the glass of his own prison.

 

The rubber soles of Hongbin's shoes could hold him in place if he pressed his back against the wall and pushed himself up and out. Luck had it that the box was small and Hongbin was tall enough to go through with Ravi's plan, the dimpled boy essentially walking out of his cage and to the others.

 

Hyuk watched him rise anxiously, ears straining for any sounds of movement above them.

 

Hongbin's hands found the metal frame along the top of the box and he pulled himself up and out, legs falling out from under him, knees and toes bumping hard against the glass. He paused for a long moment, listening with the others, and pulled himself over the side when they felt that the coast was clear.

 

Being caught tonight was something that they could not afford to risk, not after all the preparation that had led to this moment.

 

Once Hongbin hit the floor, finding his way to the other side of Ravi's cage was a gesture of pure trust of the last boy in their circle.

 

Ken was a favorite of Saetbyeol's because he was pretty and had very little fight to him when it came to her, unlike Ravi. Saetbyeol did not have a soft side, but she liked the way that Ken fell over himself to please her, to avoid her wrath. His softness sometimes failed to affect her, but it left her thinking him the most docile.

 

Ken had been the one to free them all when they made their first escape attempt.

 

Guiding Hongbin's every step with a soft tone, Ken led the other to his cage, just as he had every other night they spent putting their plan into action.

 

Ropes, wrapped tightly around his arms rather than being attached with steel rings, fell off his arms easily enough when Hongbin worked them loose. Angry red lacerations crisscrossed across his skin where the ropes had been, but Ken seemed unaffected by the pain as he led Hongbin back out into the middle of the room.

 

Ravi was freed next, the pace of their escape picking up now that their savior was sure of his footing. They wasted no time in freeing the last three and Hyuk stumbled into the center of the room in relief. The punctures where the rings had been inserted burned but the pressure that had been pulling at the skin was relieved and Hyuk counted that as a win.

 

There was a round table in the center of the room, covered in trays with scalpels and piercings, some thicker than others. They jingled against each other as Hyuk and Ravi lifted the table and put it out of the way, shoved into Hyuk's now empty cell. Hyuk snatched a pair of tweezers from the table and slipped them into his pocket before trailing after Ravi to the center of the room again. They would need them to pull out the glass embedded in their skin. That is, if their night ended successfully.

 

N and Leo followed closely after them The oldest pair directed the younger boys to their positions, the arrangement a practiced motion by now. N had a firm grasp on Hongbin's elbow as he guided him into place and they were ready, all six of them working together to roll the thick rug in the center of the room up to reveal a complex arrangement of symbols painted on the floor in the only available medium they had – their blood.

 

A Witch's Trap.

 

Ken and Ravi had been the ones to paint the circle, their fear of discovery keeping them from releasing the others from their more complex bonds. In previous days, they had to be ready to move everything back into place at the slightest indication that Saetbyeol was headed downstairs to them.

 

They were bold tonight. The Trap finished apart from two final ingredients.

 

The trap activated once the witch's blood was inside the diagram and her power detected. Which led to the final and most risky step of their plan: _luring Saetbyeol down to the basement._

 

The boys crowded into the alcove behind the door, breathing as quietly as they could as they began their wait. Once everyone was in place apart from Ken, they set their final step into motion.

 

Ken screamed.

 

The loud sound rang out through the basement and the boys could not help but wince.

 

Ken had serious projection skills.

 

He hurried into place as soon as he quieted his voice, his friends' arms tugging him quickly into place as footsteps thundered overhead.

 

It did not take long for Saetbyeol to arrive and survey the situation, the door banging open as she made her entrance.

 

She walked into the middle of the room.

 

Hyuk and Ravi shared a smirk of satisfaction as she walked right into their trap, not noticing the symbols on the floor when all of her attention was focused on the empty cages before her.

 

A feral noise of rage tore itself from the witch's throat as she looked around the room and N stepped forward from the shadows.

 

“You're mad, right?” he asked, seemingly nonchalant about the entire situation as he stared her down.

 

It was a ploy to make her angry and it worked like a charm.

 

Saetbyeol's magic flared around her like a cloak and the Trap sucked it in, activating instantly and sending up a translucent wall around the witch. Her face contorted in anger and confusion as she tried to touch the barrier, a shock of energy preventing contact.

 

“Let's hurry,” Hongbin urged, tugging at Ravi's arm, and the tattooed boy led him out the door and up the staircase. Ken and Leo followed them closely, all of the boys eager to be free from their prison.

 

“How did you get my blood?” Saetbyeol screeched, recognizing the Trap.

 

Hyuk grinned at her, a similar expression threatening to break over N's face as the eldest began tugging him out the door.

 

“We didn't get your blood.” the youngest laughed. “We just stole your calendar. Being on your period sure sucks, doesn't it?”

* * *

 

Being lonely and surrounded by people was a depressing situation, one felt deeply by Jeon Chaeyeong.

 

The cafe she sat in was warm, a stark contrast to the persistent chill of the April air outside, and people were eagerly coming in to escape the cold. Finding a table for herself had proved impossible.

 

Instead, Chae set up a small work station at the counter, as far away from the register as she could, lest she end up being disturbed. The regular refills, hot chocolate and snacks rather than coffee, took a bit of money to pay for, but Chae had no concerns for that.

 

Her father worked hard and constantly, always away from home to 'provide' for them but both he and Chae knew it was only an excuse. There was a rift between them and neither could stand to stay near the other for long. Too many things unspoken lingered between them, destroying the relationship they had once had. The one they had before her mother died.

 

He should have stayed around more often.

 

She should have told him that she wanted him around.

 

Things would not change easily now, too far gone for a simple fix and both Chae and her father found it easier to just ignore their problems than face them.

 

Chae was well provided for in some ways, but company was one thing that continued to elude her.

 

Spending too much money on overpriced drinks and snacks was preferable over wandering about an empty house that was too big and too cold for one young woman.

 

Bored with too much studying, Chae turned her gaze away from her notes and let her eyes wander over the crowd, looking on enviously at the chatting groups pressed into the cafe.

 

She had always been a bit of a shy child and making friends did not come easily. The few she did manage to to find had been the center of her social life until recently. Moving on to high school had pushed them all down separate paths, her two good friends applying to different high schools, which focused on the arts rather than academics like Chae had chosen.

 

She could see a few of her classmates scattered around in some of the tables in the cafe, their uniforms standing out against the casual dress of the other people. Like on her own blazer, the name of their high school was embroidered on the left breast, _**Boseon High School**_ standing out in gold letters against the black fabric.

 

Chae had just begun her second year at Boseon, the new term only a few weeks in, and yet again, she failed to find any new friends.

 

Her first year of high school had passed uneventfully and awkwardly, Chae keeping to herself in a sea of unfamiliar people. She made attempts to socialize, trying to combat the loneliness she was left with outside of class, but attending sporting events alone left her feeling uncomfortable and confused when she failed to understand the gist of what was going on. She eventually gave up on that front and resigned herself to sticking to idle chatter with her seatmates between classes in the hopes it would eventually lead to something more.

 

Apart from building a reputation as a nice person, Chae gained little from her attempts.

 

There was just something about her that made people veer away from her. She did not repulse people and she did not attract them in either, but seemed to travel in her own orbit. One that left her alone and frustrated because any sort of attention whether negative or positive would be better than just being regarded with polite indifference all the time.

 

Sometimes, Chae felt like she was losing herself in the isolation. Then again, who was she in the first place?

 

To the rest of the world, it seemed as if she was just something to glance at out of habit as they passed, rather than something to be curious about. Like the way students automatically turned to look at the classroom door when it opened, whether they were expecting something or not.

 

She could not keep wandering her lonely home with this feeling pressing down on her. A strange sort of tension had begun building within her over the past year and Chae was afraid of what she would become when that tether snapped.

 

A new employee from the cafe brought Chae her latest hot chocolate and she regarded him thoughtfully.

 

Maybe she could start working. She had no other responsibilities or obligations apart from school and her lack of a social life had kept her more than up to date on her studies. She could spend her days at school and her afternoons working – anything to stay away from that empty house for just a little longer.

 

Besides, studying could only hold her attention for so long. It was _boring_ and even Chae needed something more than just her books.

 

The sky has turned to a soft purple when she steps out onto the street again, the industrial glow of the city illuminating the darkening atmosphere. The air had gotten chillier and Chae winced when the cold air blew across her legs, protected only barely by her tights. She resolved to look for some thicker leggings soon and hurried to board the bus.

 

For once, she managed to find a seat and is entirely grateful for it. A few weeks ago, she had the misfortune of being knocked over by a rowdy group of middle school students and ended up on the floor of the bus with a busted lip. The group had only seemed mildly apologetic about the entire incident and Chae was reminded of why she did not like preteens very much. Those brats.

 

(That being said, she had been rather rude at that age as well.)

 

Maybe she would save the money she got from her job for a car – if she managed to get her license after graduation. Then she could drive circles around those middle schoolers. The idea made a smirk curl at the corners of her mouth and the man next to her looked uneasy, scooting discretely away from the teen. _Well_ then. She did not think she was _that_ scary.

 

She lived a couple of streets away from the quieter business district on the west side of the city, the water of the Cheolgang reflecting back the city lights where the river curves around the buildings. A quick trip over the Hwang Bridge and she is almost home. Outside of the bus the cold evening air settles over her once more, made even more uncomfortable by the proximity to the water.

 

Still, the residents braved the chill to wander from shop to shop, enjoying the sights and the atmosphere.

 

Chae ambled on idly, stopping occasionally to look in on the street stalls, until the cold became too much for her and she hurried on to her house, leaving the vicinity of the shops for her neighborhood, a nicely kept area with lots of streetlights that allowed her to walk fearlessly through the night. Her father had chosen to move them into a slightly more upper class area after her mother passed away, with better security, gated yards and a neighborhood watch.

 

Later, Chae realized it was a sort of preparation for the way he would leave her on her own while he went away on business.

 

The Jeon residence was only two streets away from the shopping center and had a slightly more modern look than the houses that sat on either side. The white stone walls that surrounded her yard were a stark contrast to her neighbors' more natural choices, and stood out starkly under the glow of the streetlights.

 

Chae entered the pass-code for the gate and let herself in, kicking a few stray stones off the walkway as she went, and sighed heavily as she entered the dark and empty house before her.

* * *

 

The boys huddled together beside the water, their legs draped over each other for warmth and the lot of them so tangled that it was nearly impossible to tell where one boy started and another ended. Moments of such closeness were stolen during their time in the basement, so they reveled in the freedom to just be close to one another without fear.

 

A breeze blew in off the chilly water, sending a collective shiver through them. Ken stuffed his toes beneath Leo's thighs and tucked his face more securely against Hongbin's neck to hide from the cold. His ratty sweater offered him little protection against the elements and only the basic coverage that was considered decent.

 

Saetbyeol had never really given them any clothes beyond what was necessary – and only then because she got some sort of pleasure from ripping the fabric along with their skin.

 

Ken wiggled a finger against Hongbin's ribs, the hole on the sweater's torso offering him the chance to warm his fingers against the younger boy's skin.

 

“Hyung!” Hongbin yelped, squirming away from Ken and into Ravi's lap. “Isn't it cold enough without you doing that?”

 

“Come back, Bin-ah,” Ken whined, making grabby hands at the sightless boy.

 

Hongbin pointedly turned away from him to hug Ravi instead, his added weight crushing the maknae beneath them both. Hyuk seemed unconcerned, however, and just looked warm.

 

The oldest boys looked at him with envy before N sighs and pulls Ken over Leo to lay in both of the eldest boys' laps. Ken just went with it and buried his face in N's stomach, ignoring the slight scratchiness of his shirt (it was probably dried blood but he tried not to think about that) and felt himself becoming sleepy as the warmth of the others surrounded him.

 

That seemed to be all they did during their first few days of freedom. Sleep, move to another discreet location, sleep some more. He was sure that N slept less than any of them, keeping an anxious watch over the younger boys while their guard was down, but the eldest boy would never say. Or maybe he might admit to it, but he would try to distract from the seriousness of the situation by acting ridiculous to annoy them into forgetting. It always worked on Hongbin.

 

Their leader (which he truly was, despite any of their fake whining about how annoying he was) nudged Ken back to consciousness before speaking, N easily catching their attention with nothing but the dying sounds of traffic in the background to distract from him. Night had begun to fall over the riverside, giving them the cover to move about with less complications than they would during the day.

 

To be blunt about it, they all came across as suspicious characters. Hongbin, with cloth wrapped around his eyes to hide the black streaks that replaced his irises, was likely to raise some questions with his appearance. Not to mention that they were all covered in their own blood. That would definitely catch some eyes.

 

“Leo and I talked about it this morning,” N began, staring at his dirty, bare feet. “We're going to find some more clothes for us – then we're going to find somewhere to stay. Somewhere with a shower. I don't think we'll get anywhere until we get all of this washed off and I don't know about you, but I really want a bath. Really.”

 

“Just you and Leo-hyung are going?” Ravi frowned, brow furrowed. “Then what are we going to do?”

 

“Hide out and take care of Hongbin and the maknae,” N sighed, hoping that no one would start a fight once he got his plans out in the open. “Once we get cleaned up some, I'll see about finding a spell that'll give Bin his sight back.”

 

As if drawn by a magnet, all of the boys turned to stare reluctantly at the thick tome that N had stolen from Saetbyeol's bedroom, its pages yellowed with age and its cover made of dirty, cracked leather. It was currently wrapped in one of Saetbyeol's shirts, the boys unable to stand the bare presence of the thing.

 

Ken turned his head from it to once more press his face against N's stomach. The older boy looked down at him and forced himself to relax.

 

“I'd like to see you guys again,” Hongbin hummed, hands finding Ravi's face with ease, the gesture having been practiced many times before after their first escape attempt. By now the slopes and dips of the others' faces were engraved within Hongbin's memory, his touch remaining even as the images of them faded in his mind.

 

“Listen to Ken while we're gone.” N commanded, nudging the younger boy out of his lap and over to the maknae line. “We're just going to this laundry mat down the street... Leo watched it the other day and people leave their stuff in the dryers occasionally. We'll just grab and go. Behave kids.”

 

His last comment was met with some grumbles from the boys, but he was still allowed to kiss them all goodbye, their lingering fingers against his wrists, his neck, his face conveying their concerns.

 

_Be safe. Be quick. Come back to us soon._

 

The boys bid each other goodbye and the younger four stared after them until they disappeared up the hill to the street, away from the bridge they were concealed beneath, and Ken felt Hongbin's fingers curl around his own. The oldest boy squeezed his hand, knowing that Hongbin hated it when the others went too far from him – into the darkness where he couldn't find them.

 


	2. Map the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New challenge: high school... and high school girls. 
> 
> (sos send help)

Hongbin could not help but scowl in Ravi's direction as they follow their guide, steadily trying to bore a hole into the other boy's face with his stare.

 

Ravi ignored him with impressive resolve and continued to examine their new surroundings with an almost over exaggerated air of cheer. Like he was not two steps away from being mauled by his best friend.

 

On his other side, Hyuk did his best to ignore them both, trudging along a step slower than the rest of the group with a sullen air of the teenager they were all supposed to be portraying.

 

Technically, that was what they really were. Have always been. Will probably always be.

 

They are not actually _that_ old, but they have been aware and physically mature for quite some time. Does being born a teenager count for age or should they count their age from the year they were brought into existence? Either way, this age seems to suit them well and it was likely that anyone who might want to find them would not even think to look in a high school of all places.

 

In the end, it N's clever idea and ultimate decision, with being the oldest and the leader of them all.

 

After escaping the basement and, subsequently, Saetbyeol's house with what cash they found there, they had been forced to wander for a while until they decided what to do next.

 

Having no one to go to and no experience in dealing with humans, they were at somewhat of a loss.

 

The first real action they took was to give Hongbin his sight back, using Saetbyeol's stolen Book of Spells to accomplish it. The mere sight of the tome had them all squirming in discomfort and N had taken it upon himself to be the caster, an aggrieved expression on his face as he held the book and read from it. He pushed on through the situation though and, gradually, Hongbin's sight returned.

 

It had left N drained, the spell siphoning the magic that kept them alive from the eldest, and the boys had made the decision to stay somewhere proper for once.

 

Proper being loosely defined as a step up from beneath the bridges and empty warehouses to a shady motel with a manager who asked no questions.

 

Lingering in that part of town eventually led Leo and Ravi to a moment of realization, as they vaguely recognized the area as somewhere they had been before.

 

Being the muscle of the group had given them the opportunity to leave the basement with Saetbyeol on occasion. Whenever she needed some intimidation to get what she wanted she brought them along. Even in the magical world, being a woman still meant that she was taken less seriously – no matter what amount of power she held.

 

It had taken some time for the pair to agree on a location, a fair bit of arguing and cold silences being found between them, but Ravi and Leo managed to lead the others to a questionable bar and the grim man who led it.

 

They left with their pockets much lighter than they had been for his fee, but a bag full of 'legal documents' for the six of them was worth it.

 

They would, at least, have a chance to make that money back – once they had more experience in the world to navigate it.

 

However, being short on cash meant they could only afford one motel room for an extended period of time and six not-so-small boys crammed into one room led to a rather tense atmosphere. No matter how close of a relationship they all shared.

 

Which was why they were all very eager to get out of the house and into their new school – one that did not require an entrance exam.

 

Hongbin, too, had been excited for their first day, but at some point between dropping the eldest three boys off at their classroom and the younger three being led on, Ravi's tie had gone missing and a few of his shirt buttons had come undone. Mysteriously.

 

The smooth slope of Ravi's neck was visible to all, the tan skin contrasting prettily against his white collar, and seemingly free of tattoos, which were hidden with a small charm that N had cast on his earrings. If Ravi tilted forward even slightly Hongbin would be able to see his collar bones.

 

It was very distracting.

 

Hongbin tore his eyes away from the sight and returned to scowling at Ravi.

 

The other boy just turned to smile at him before going back to his feigned ignorance.

 

Hongbin felt his blood pressure rise and gave up all premises of restraint when their guiding teacher left them alone in the hall to speak to their homeroom teacher. He lunged at Ravi, nearly toppling them over as he tried to button the other boy's collar back up to a more decent level.

 

Hyuk had the good sense to step out of the way. He made no move to help Ravi and watched Hongbin throttle him with mild interest.

 

Nothing out of the ordinary in a day of their lives.

 

If Ravi and Hongbin look a little flushed and mildly disheveled when the teacher returned for them, no one mentioned it.

 

Hyuk waved them off gloomily as he was left behind, being the lone first year of their group, and Hongbin sneaked a kiss against their baby's temple when no one was watching. The youngest boy's irritated expression had Hongbin hurrying into the classroom to avoid being hit, though if he had turned around, he might have seen the pleased smile that stretched across Hyuk's face.

 

Their teacher had them introduce themselves and when Hongbin smiled, many of the girls (and a couple of boys) were beside themselves with how handsome he was. A few just smiled back at him politely and he felt relieved at the more normal reactions. He knew he was good looking – but how many of those who swooned over him today would have been able to stand him when he was bloodied and broken, like Ravi and the others had? He felt a little spoiled in their relationship, having always been loved for who he was, rather than for how cute his dimples were or how clear his skin was. Though, he did enjoy their appreciation of him occasionally. (Telling N was still a taboo, in his books, as the older would never stop cooing over how cute he was... like they all did to Hyuk.)

 

Ravi received an even louder response when he winked playfully during his introduction, eating up the attention like he loved to do, and a few of the bolder girls giggled coquettishly at him. He didn’t' mean anything serious by it, but it made the rest of his lovers get a little more possessive and vocal in their affections, which he enjoyed.

 

Hongbin rolled his eyes at the flirt and moved to sit at his new desk without a further glance at his friend. He knew when someone was trying to get a rise out of him and decided not to dignify the other with a reaction. Ravi followed to the empty desk beside him.

 

The classmate on his other side was one of the few girls who did not giggle at him, but she still greeted him sincerely, a smile on her face that makes her nose scrunch up slightly. She looked a bit like a baby rabbit with that expression, welcoming with wide dark eyes and cute chubby cheeks.

 

“Hi, I'm Jeon Chae.” she introduced herself, quietly since the teacher had begun class. “Nice to meet you. I hope you like it here.”

 

Then she winced, covering her face and muttering to herself about cliché introductions and she thought she sounded too much like a school representative. What an original impression.

 

Hongbin could not help but grin at her because she was one of the cutest humans he had seen yet and he kind of wanted to squish her face like he did the maknae's on occasion (when the other was too sleepy to hit him for the gesture). That would probably get him in trouble though, considering that it was not a normal thing for humans to do to a stranger.

 

Years of unrestrained interaction between him and the others, snuck in at night when they would sneak out of their cages to be together, had left Hongbin with the urge to react the same to everyone.

 

Meaning he wanted to squish cuties, even if they felt like they were awkward. It was endearing and she seemed nice enough. He could not fault a person for just introducing themselves.

 

With fingers wrapped firmly around the edges of his desk, discouraging any wandering, he smiled sweetly at her. “Nice to meet you, Chae-ssi.”

 

The girl peeked through her fingers at him, smiling back shyly, and Hongbin hoped that this would be a chance to make his first human friend.

 

* * *

 

Overreaction to her unoriginal greeting aside, Chae had feelt rather good about managing to carry on a conversation with the new boys.

 

Wonshik, who sat a bit further away, divided his attentions between Chae and a few of the other students on his opposite side. Hongbin, however, would answer a few questions here and there from the rest of the students before turning his entire focus back to Chae. Occasionally it took Wonshik jabbing him in the ribs in order to tear his attention away from his seatmate, but Hongbin kept returning to face her like a compass pointing north.

 

Maybe it was because she did not giggle at everything he said, or that she was actually paying attention to what he said and responding instead of just watching him speak.

 

Chae was familiar with the glazed expression on Hyejeong's face, the girl who sat behind Hongbin now staring at him the same way she did the teacher during history class.

 

Hongbin looked away from the girl and turned his eyes to Chae, unsure of what to do as silence fell between them. His own questions went unanswered by Hyejeong.

 

Chae bit back her grin and lightly tapped on the other girl's desk to free her from her stupor. “Hyejeong-ah, I think Bomi and Beomseok are trying to get your attention.”

 

Indeed, the twins were trying to flag their friend down, Beomseok looking more annoyed than his sister.

 

“Oh.” Hyejeong looked a bit relieved at the chance to leave, having wanted to speak to the new boy but also not wanting to rudely run off when the conversation took a less interesting turn. “I'd better go see what's up with them before they get mad. Nice meeting you, Hongbin-ssi! Bye, Chae!”

 

“Hyejeongie's really nice,” Chae explained sheepishly once the girl was gone, remembering the way the girl was willing to talk to anyone and bought Chae a cupcake on her birthday last year. “She just has trouble focusing sometimes. That's the Song Twins, by the way. The girl is Bomi and Beomseok's her brother. She likes to go on about how she's the older sibling to annoy him and once they start arguing they won't stop, so it's alright if you just walk away from them when they get like that. They never notice.”

 

Hongbin looked amused. “They sound like my friends – the ones that are in third year. Are you close to the twins?”

 

Chae shrugged, feeling mildly uncomfortable. “We're classmates. I had gym with them last year too, so I've seen them go at it a few times. I've also seen Bomi bean a few guys with a softball so I'd steer clear of her if you see her on the field.”

 

Hongbin laughed, causing an impish grin to spread across Chae's face.

 

There was another student, however, who was not so amused.

 

“I'm going to the bathroom,” Wonshik growled, standing abruptly and Hongbin's laughter cut off at the anger in his tone. He and Chae turned to the scene before them in concern.

 

Wonshik, with an air off agitation, had stood abruptly from his desk and stormed from the classroom to get away from the pair of girls that had been pestering him. The shorter of the two looked just as annoyed as he was before she noticed Hongbin's eyes on her, the expression smoothing into something brighter. She offered Hongbin a winning smile and sauntered closer.

 

“Hongbin-oppa – I can call you oppa, right? I'm Moon Aera. Come sit with us. My friends and I can show you around the school, since you just moved here. You just moved here right? Unlike the rest of the people in this place, we know how to have fun in Tan. My unnie, she's a third year, knows some cool places we can hang out at. That other guy, _Wonshik_ , said he didn't want to come but it's his loss. Who needs a buzzkill like that hanging around anyway? Come on, we'll help you move your stuff!”

 

“Did she even breathe?” Chae blurted, unable to hold herself back from reacting. “Or even really _ask_?”

 

Aera scowled at her. “No one asked you, loser.”

 

“Oooh, what an original insult. Must have taken you a long time to come up with that.” Chae snorted. “Surprised you had the time since you didn't even stop and breathe just then.”

 

Hongbin's lips quirked up at the comeback but slid down into a frown as he turned to Aera. “ _Wonshik_ happens to be my best friend. He's not a buzzkill – he just knows when someone's trying to pull a fast one on him. If you acted like that, it's no wonder that he ran away. He doesn't want to hang out with you and I don't want to go anywhere. I like this desk just fine. The company's better over here.”

 

A high pitched giggle resounded through the room and the teens turned around to find Hyejeong and the twins watching the exchange avidly. Across the room, several more students were doing the same. It had quickly become no secret that Hongbin had no tolerance for anyone who badmouthed Wonshik – and it seemed Chae was now included in that as well. The dimpled boy had shifted so that he was leaning in front of her, shielding her from Aera and her companion.

 

Aera flushed a dull ruddy color before sniffing haughtily. “Fine. Your loss.”

 

Chae and Hongbin exchanged a look as the girls headed back to their desks, the boy raising his eyebrows incredulously.

 

“Did that really just happen?” he snorted.

 

“I feel like I'm Ron Weasley and you're Harry Potter. She totally just Malfoy-ed you by the way.”

 

“Harry Potter?” Hongbin blinked, seeming lost. “Who's he?”

 

Chae looked stricken. “You poor child. We can fix this during our lunch break. I'd take you now, considering that you're missing a real treasure here. I mean, it's the best book series about magic and adventure and everything. But our break's almost over so we'll have to hit the library later.”

 

Her enthusiasm was endearing and Hongbin felt the urge to squish her cheeks once more. “It's something you really like, isn't it?”

 

“It's Harry Potter – it's awesome.” Hyejeong confirmed, sliding back into her seat behind Hongbin just as Wonshik returned to the classroom.

 

Chae high-fived the other girl.

* * *

 

 

When they were released from history class to head to gym, Ravi could not have been more relieved.

 

Learning about the world that they had missed while in the basement was interesting enough and, while he did have fun during the 'pop culture lesson' that Chae had held for them at lunch (read: introducing them to the Harry Potter series), Ravi found their teacher's lecture _boring_.

 

He understood that dazed look that the rest of the students wore on and off through the day. The girl behind Hongbin had given up entirely and laid her head down on her desk for a nap. Ravi felt like he should have followed her lead, seeing as nothing their teacher spouted facts about actually stuck in his memory.

 

Hongbin looked similarly bored, but was diligently taking notes. Notes that Ravi intended to steal from him later so he could make his own copy – and maybe hold for ransom so the other boy could explain everything to him at home better than their teacher had.

 

On Hongbin's other side, Jeon Chae had appeared wide-awake and absorbed in the lesson – which was a stark contrast from how she had looked earlier that day during their math class. Both she and Ravi had tuned out the world around them while Hongbin was the one who sat through the period with interest.

 

The teacher dismissed them and a few of the more enthusiastic kids bolted for the doors, led by the loudest boy in their class who wore a boxy grin as he raced a shorter brunette into the hall.

 

Hongbin held onto Ravi's shirt sleeve to keep him from running off with the others while Chae finished packing her things away and the trio joined the crowd that was leaving the classroom in a slow trickle.

 

“You don't have to wait for me,” she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as she watched the hall traffic become more hectic. “You might've made it out in time to avoid all this if you'd gone ahead without me.”

 

“I don't mind,” Hongbin hummed, throwing an arm around Ravi's shoulder to keep him from being swept away. Ravi just shrugged, not really caring if they left the girl behind or not.

 

Students from the other classes filled the halls around them and Ravi saw Ken heading by in the center of a group of seniors going towards the library. The older boy offered Ravi and Hongbin a wide smile and a wave before he was gone, swallowed once more by the crowd. He seemed to be enjoying himself at least.

 

“Chae-ah!” a girl appeared at their side as they made their little trio headed towards the gym. “Exy texted and told me we're playing soccer today. Wanna join our team again?”

 

Chae looked uncertainly at the boys, not knowing if her new friends (Ravi didn't really consider himself her friend, but Hongbin had certainly found himself in the category) would want to play with her or not. “Uh...”

 

Ravi sighed. “Would I sound like a selfish jerk if I said I didn't want to give you up yet? I've actually gotten some peace with you around – it gets kind of annoying when someone asks the same question three times in a row because they weren't really listening. You can actually pay attention to someone.”

 

Hongbin and Chae stared at him in surprise.

 

He had not really spoken to the girl throughout the day and, while his words were not praising her entire existence, she had gotten more approval from Ravi that any of her other classmates had. He had originally presented himself as a flirt, but he was just trying to have some fun with the people who were fluttering over them. Actually dealing with people who were only interested in appearances was a pain in the neck.

 

“Oh, are you the new students then? I'm Kim Hyunjung.” The newcomer grinned, blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders with every step. “Most people call me Seola though.”

 

Seola stayed with them all the way to their next class before parting ways to join her friends on the bleachers outside the gym where the students waited until attendance was taken.

 

Apparently Chae would join the other girls' team on days when their class split into smaller groups. Today, though, she had been drafted to play soccer against them and did not seem too distraught over the fact. If anything, she looked a little eager to be playing against the other girls, who the trio had elected to play a friendly game with after the coach left them to their own devices. While the teams played, he wandered around the field where the students had spread out, the teacher making sure that everyone stayed active. Those who were against playing soccer had been ordered to at least walk around the field until the end of the period. Those students who were late were also doing laps, albeit at a run instead.

 

The coach was the first teacher Ravi had seen being strict about attendance and he decided to skip class instead if he looked like he wouldn't get to the gym in time.

 

“Do you guys have room for one more?” a boy with bright, auburn colored hair asked hopefully, jogging over to their small team. “Hey, you're the new kids! Looks like I can say that I've met everyone in our year now. I'm Lee Hyunwoo – from the third class.” He grinned at them.

 

He looked sort of like an excited puppy and his bubbly attitude had Ravi shying away immediately. His last encounter with an attitude like that had been that Aera girl and he did not feel up to dealing with another person like that – sincere attitude or not, he was beginning to associate _outgoing_ with _annoying_.

 

Hongbin seemed taken, though, and Chae looked like she was out of her element but was rolling with it. That girl had enough 'chill' in her that it made Ravi a little envious.

 

“You're on the soccer team, right, Hyunwoo-ssi?” she smiled, recognizing him.

 

Hyunwoo blinked at her. “You aren't new too, are you? I don't think we've met! But call me Hyunwoo – we're the same age after all! Or oppa~ You're cute, so I don't mind at all.”

 

Chae turned pink, hiding her face in her hands, and Ravi could not help but find Hyunwoo's description fitting. She was pretty cute – for a human anyway.

 


	3. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange happenings fall over the teens...

The Hwang Shopping Center was more of an outdoor mall, the close proximity of the streets making all of the stores seemingly more connected than they actually were.

 

Chae adored the bustle of the crowd as it moved along, the loud chatter of strangers buzzing around her as background noise. It was a stark contrast from the quiet that settled around her home.

 

She lingered on the fringes of the crowd, weaving along the sides close to the shops and dodging people when they failed to notice her until they nearly stepped on her toes. After years of practice, she made her way down the street quickly, moving with the flow of foot traffic.

 

Chae scanned the shop windows for any indications of job openings and occasionally stopped to say hello to a few of the store owners. She frequented the restaurants around the center often enough to be recognized, and left more than one little place with a bag of treats from some of the people who ran them. A few of the bags she held onto carefully, tucked away in her bag for later. Hongbin and Wonshik might like them and decide to come around the West Side if they found a restaurant worth the trip.

 

(If they wanted to hang out with her.)

 

Her mind tried to wander onto the subject of her new friends (Hongbin certainly was, but Wonshik was more of an uncertainty) but was quickly distracted by a sparkle of blue light that flashed across her eyes.

 

She blinked and tried to find the source, a light like that unusual.

 

Across the street was a shop, tucked into one of the streets that turned into a dead end and looked less crowded than the one that Chae stood on. An antique store and a flower shop sat on either side, each having a classier and average appearance for their market. The building between them, however, stood out.

 

All three of the buildings were made of the same, classic red brick, but the middle shop looked more weather-beaten, the bright red of the brick dirtied with age and wear. The front window was darkened despite the open sign hanging on the glass door, and several jeweled decorations were in the window on display, glittering in the afternoon sunlight and bringing in some light where there was little else.

 

One particular decoration, a woven wall display of some sort, winked it's blue light at her again, the blue crystals casting that pretty light on Chae and the street below.

 

A poster with HELP WANTED printed across in bold letters sat directly beneath it.

 

It seemed like a sign – in more ways than one.

 

Without hesitation, she headed across the street, unhindered by cars as few actually entered the shopping center. It was always too crowded with people to get anywhere fast in a car, so many people parked in the spaces around the shops on the edges of the space.

 

Chae reached the shop and paused a moment, peering in through the glass in hopes of getting an idea of what was sold there. The name painted across the window gave her no hint.

 

MARI'S EMPORIUM

 

_How specific._

 

Chae frowned at the sign before a movement behind the glass startled her. A young man, not much older than herself, was watching her like he had nothing better to do.

 

Her ears warmed up and she stepped away from the window to actually head inside.

 

There were no customers. Perhaps the guy really did not have anything better to do.

 

It was cool inside, the building naturally shaded by the surrounding, taller structures, and a box fan sat beside the counter, whirring away at full power.

 

The man behind the counter watched her approach with an uninterested expression, but his eyes were bright and fixed on her intently. Behind him were rows of shelves filled with jars and books, patches of the red brick the building was made of peeking through the gaps. Various barrels and bookshelves stuffed to bursting with thick books were scattered around the store, oddly shaped jars and knickknacks sat on top of every available surface.

 

It seemed a little odd.

 

It felt interesting.

 

Chae offered the man a nervous smile, glancing over at the poster in the window once more before making her decision.

 

“I saw the 'help wanted' and I was wondering if I needed to get the application from in here or maybe apply on a website...”

 

“Nah, we've got some printed out.” the man shrugged, pulling out a sheet of paper from beneath the counter. “It's pretty simple. You can go ahead and fill it out here and I'll give it to the boss when she comes back.”

 

“Oh, okay. That'll work.” Chae accepted the application and the pen the man offered her, flipping the paper over. It was one sided and, like he had said, rather simple. She had every box filled in less than ten minutes and the moment felt rather anticlimactic as she handed it back to him.

 

“Jeon Chaeyeong?” he hummed, glancing over her information. His hands, now clearly visible atop the counter, caught her eye, his skin littered with dull red scars that reached over his pale skin like the branches of a tree. She averted her gaze, not wanting be rude or to make him uncomfortable if he noticed her stare.

 

“Most people just call me Chae,” she murmured, fingers playing with her bracelet now that her hands had nothing to do. “I wasn't the only Chaeyeong in school when I was younger – the nickname kind of stuck permanently.”

 

“Jeon Chae, then.” he smirked a bit, an expression finally coming across his face. “I'm Cho Kyhyun, the manager. If you get the job, you can call me Kyuyhun-sunbae. I don't like being called oppa, so don't even think about it.”

 

Chae nodded in acknowledgment, giving him a formal bow as a greeting. “I hope I can work with you in the future.”

 

“We'll call you soon,” he promised, tucking the application back under the counter.

 

She nodded and glanced around at everything again before turning for the door, calling out a farewell as she went.

 

The warm spring air and bright sunlight outside was a stark contrast against the interior of the store and it felt like she was stepping into an entirely different world. Like waking from an odd dream.

 

It was not until she had made it out of the shopping center did she realize that she had no idea what the store actually sold.

 

* * *

 

It was third period. Hyuk was not in class. He was hiding in the boys' bathroom.

 

He felt ill, throat tight and stomach sore, and had locked himself into the stall furthest from the door. Curled up against the wall, ignoring the fact that it was probably filthy as he pressed his face against the painted brick in search of the relief its coolness provided, Hyuk wished he had some way to call the others to him.

 

N would know what was wrong with him. Most likely. He was the oldest and had a little knowledge of spell casting, having learned from watching Saetbyeol for years, some of his time spent with her alone before the others were created.

 

They all liked to complain about how N and his cutesy actions were annoying, but he was reliable and a comfort when they needed him.

 

Hyuk definitely needed him now.

 

They were not meant to get sick, even slightly. It was part of their magical traits, of their curse. To be ready for combat and the defense of their creators, able to take a hit and heal from it quickly. While they were not true personifications of a traditional doll, meant to affect another person, they were... _inspired_ by them in their design.

 

Any damage that came to them would be healed after some time, their bodies repairing themselves though their connection to their creator's magic, in their case: Saetbyeol. N's ability to cast also stemmed from that connection, as well as the entire group's life force. Magic created them and magic continued to sustain them.

 

They had left Saetbyeol alive and well, trapped in a circle and a stasis charm, leaving her unable to follow them but also alive and well. For the most part.

 

Hyuk should not have felt so terrible if she was well.

 

Steeling himself, Hyuk took a deep breath and forced himself to ignore his nausea and pain, focusing instead on regulating his breathing. Taking slow, measured breaths, Hyuk focused instead on the flow of his magic, mentally following the path it took through his limbs and body to its core at his heart.

 

It was a form of meditation that Leo had taught him when they were 'younger'.

 

Because it took a greater effort to get a reaction from him, healing all of the inflicted damage and dealing with the pain that came with it was more difficult for him to bear.

 

Leo, for all his seemingly cold and indifferent air that he held in the presence of their creator (and now of strangers), had the softest heart of them all. Initially, Hyuk had misunderstood the front Leo put on and had taken his thoughtful silences as a sign that the elder disliked him. Now, though, caring for their youngest friend was as natural to Leo as breathing and he took every chance to dote on Hyuk.

 

Leo had been very intimidating when they first met but now Hyuk could fold him five different ways and Leo would not even lift a finger to stop him. In fact, he would probably just try to pet the baby's hair and tell him how cute he was.

 

His core felt a little dim, stretched over a large distance from its true source and refilling slowly because of it. Carefully, Hyuk prodded it, searching for his connection to Saetbyeol to get a feel for her life force.

 

A wave of fury hit him like a truck, Saetbyeol's rage felt strongly through the now open pathway, and Hyuk jerked away both mentally and physically from the connection. His face banged against the wall and a flood of warmth rushed down his chin, nose suffering from the hit.

 

Hyuk hardly even felt it, the pain less distracting than the nausea, and was careful not to let the blood drip on his new uniform as he tilted forward, snatching a handful of toilet paper to mop up the mess.

 

They had all felt Saetbyeol's anger at times, but it had always been more of a distant buzz rather than the forcefulness that Hyuk had just felt from her. N would be able to make better sense of it, but Hyuk was certain that the distance between them and their creator, and her anger at being trapped by them, was the cause of his current illness.

 

Groaning at the thought, Hyuk flushed the bloody paper down the toilet and stumbled out of the stall to wash his face. The water turned pink as it drained out of the sink and he took a deep breath when it began running clear, feeling slightly more steady now that his face was cool, and looked at the mirror to make sure his face was clean.

 

A hot flash of rage over came him at the sight of his reflection, his neck and ears flushing as the emotion threatened to overtake him. His fingers clenched tightly around the porcelain sink and it gave way beneath his hands, bringing him back to his senses.

 

For a moment, he saw his face revert to the way it looked when he was trapped in his cage, his skin bruised and split open in places.

 

Hyuk recoiled from the sight and suddenly he looked himself again, his reflection paler than usual and his expression one of fright.

 

He fled the bathroom, leaving the water running in the crumbling sink and feeling as if his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

By the time her second year of high school rolled around, Chae had become quite used to falling below the radar. Because she generally went unnoticed, she was not perceived as a threat to anyone's popularity and had managed to escape any form of bullying from her other classmates.

 

Therefore, when she found herself facing down a small group of girls on the way to her next class, the boys absent from her side at the moment, she was a bit disoriented by the change.

 

“Jeon Chaeyeong, right?” the girl at the front of the group asked, but it seemed more like a statement. She was attractive, with long eyelashes and a pretty smile, and Chae recognizes her as one of the second year girls who gets the most gifts on White Day, even if she failed to give any gifts to the boys in February. Her name is Somi. (At least, Chae thinks that was her name.)

 

She does not have a clue who the other girls are, first years she might guess, judging by their size and the way they followed after the pretty upperclassman like sheep.

 

The situation was turning out like some cliché from a drama and Chae wondered what she had done to gain their attention.

 

“That's me,” she said, rocking back on her heels and flashing the group a casual smile. She was wary, but she wanted to see where they were going to go with their cornering her. “Can I do something for you?”

 

“Actually, you can.” Somi smiled but there was no warmth to it. “You see, it's about those new boys who transferred in today. I'm going to ask one of them out, so don't get too friendly with them. Okay?”

 

Chae wanted to laugh at the other girl. Cliché indeed.

 

“Well, I'm not going to be mean to him. I definitely won't ignore him, if that's what you want. _Hongbin_ , y'know, one of those new boys that you _didn't bother naming_ , is pretty nice. And not just because of his looks. There's no reason for me not to become friends with him.”

 

“Excuse you?” Somi hissed, fake smile disappearing in an instant, and the group of girls moved closer to her.

 

_It's like a freaking hive mind,_ Chae thought with astonishment. _I'm totally expecting her to start talking about the Borg Collective any moment now._

 

“Hongbin is a person. If anyone decides if we should be friends or not, it'll be me or him. Not someone who doesn't even bother to refer to him by name.” Chae rolled her eyes at their angry expressions and is disbelieving that people could _actually_ be _that_ stupid. Seriously. “You guys are ridiculous. I'm out of here.”

 

She moved around the group quickly, not giving them a chance to respond properly, and dodged one of their feet when they moved to trip her.

 

It was ridiculous really and Chae could not be bothered to deal with them when it might make her late to her P.E class.

 

She really did _not_ want to do laps for not being on time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't make my deadline today. Work was hectic all week and then I dropped something on my foot Saturday and nearly broke it... (all good now though)


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo tries out for the soccer team, Ravi is still upset, and Chae meets the rest of the boys in passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer was fixed and I'm back in action! Expect the regular Monday updates from now on!

N sat on the bleachers to the side of the soccer field, idly bouncing his leg as he watched the boys’ team dart around after the ball. He was filled with restlessness these days, the freedom to do whatever they liked, of being unrestrained and in the open, had made him eager to try everything that he could.

 

N had always been the one to decide on what course he and the other boys took, in terms of how they would entertain themselves in the Cage or how they would deal with Saetbyeol. More recently, he was in charge of deciding where they went and what they would do with themselves now that they had a choice of their own. He _was_ a bit concerned by the way the others always followed along with his decisions without question, but believed that they were just trusting in him to take care of them and the more serious aspects of their lives while they got settled in the world outside the basement.

 

Though, it never seemed to stop them from arguing over everything else that he chose, from what to have for dinner to what to watch on the motel’s absolutely ancient television set (TV, what a joy).

 

Leo had made a choice of his own to try out for soccer, which he had immediately become a fan of after watching a match on TV. Being trapped in the basement did not leave them with many outlets for entertainment, but now Leo seemed to be interested in a number of sports that he saw on television and was willing to throw his normally pliant nature to the side to wrestle one of the others for the remote.

 

For the past few days, the second oldest boy had been dragging them all out to the park to learn the game in time for tryouts at school – much to the other boys’ chagrin.

 

One night, after a long afternoon practicing with Leo, Ravi and Ken had come home wailing that they could not take it anymore and that they would drop dead if they even touched another soccer ball.

 

Hongbin hit Ravi in the head with said ball.

 

When tryouts rolled around during the second week of school, the younger kids had wished Leo good luck and then proceeded to flee to soccer free zones around the school.

 

N glanced towards the school, where they were lingering until it was time to leave, no one wanting to go home alone, and N saw Ravi and Hongbin through one of the large hallway windows. An unfamiliar girl was walking with them, carrying on a conversation with apparent enthusiasm and N wondered of she was the ‘Chae’ that Hongbin had talked about meeting.

 

Hongbin was between the two, practically glowing with delight as he bridged the conversation to include both Ravi and Chae, who were still awkward with each other.

 

Ravi had a slight possessive streak when it came to Hongbin, with all of them really, but he did seem to be making an effort to at least speak to the girl today. N would count that as a win in his books.

 

“Jung Taekwoon!”

 

The trio passed by the window and out of sight just in time for N to turn back towards the field, Leo’s new name ringing out as the boy was called for his turn.

 

N cheered loudly for his younger lover, earning a few odd looks from the others on the field and giggling from a pair of girls who had come to watch the tryouts as well.

 

Leo stubbornly kept his eyes away from the bleachers.

 

N was accustomed to such a response and remained undeterred. He never had been before either. N began shooting ‘heart’ fingers and making cute faces at Leo when the other accidentally made eye contact as he and the rest of the hopefuls were being sorted into mock teams and N felt and immense surge of satisfaction at the way a dull flush began creeping up Leo’s neck and ears.

 

Being ignored was one of N’s biggest peeves and he would do anything in his power to get the other boys’ attentions back on him. Most of the time, it led to them getting annoyed with him (Hongbin and Hyuk) or ignoring him entirely (Leo). Clingy, though he may be, N was only like that with the ones he loved. Their attention was all that mattered to him, so who could blame him for fighting to get it back when it wandered?

 

When the boys below were dismissed, N and the pair of girls headed down the bleachers to greet the players and N wrapped himself around Leo as soon as he was close enough.

 

“Off.” Leo huffed, trying to elbow the elder off and failing.

 

“You did so well!” N cooed, rubbing his cheek against Leo’s sweaty one, and held on even tighter as the soft spoken boy curled in on himself in embarrassment. “You’ve definitely made the team.”

 

“Let’s go eat.” Leo murmured, tugging on N’s sleeve as he changed the subject.

 

The elder stepped back with a grin, allowing Leo to escape his hold and head for the locker room with the rest of the boys from the tryouts.

 

* * *

 

It was two in the morning when Ravi woke to find himself wrapped around Ken like a koala, someone else’s back pressed against his own. Hyuk and Leo were sprawled across the pair of single beds in their motel room, their turn to sleep on the beds rather than the futon they had placed on the floor between them, where the remainder of the boys curled up together.

 

Ravi untangled himself from the others with little regard to their comfort and all but threw himself towards the bathroom, not even stopping when he accidentally stepped on someone. Dimly, he heard Ken calling after him, but the sound of his blood rushing through his ears drowned the elder out. He suddenly felt sick, stomach roiling as he emptied his dinner into the toilet.

 

Warm hands swept over his face, pulling his long bangs away from his face, and another pair of hands rubbed soothingly against his back. For a moment, he was calmed by the motions before he began feeling oversensitive, everything too much to handle.

 

He wanted everything to stop. He wanted to be left alone.

 

Ravi shoved irritably at his helpers, turning to glare at them, and nearly toppled over onto the tiled floor.

 

Hyuk stared back at him passively, Ken peeking over his shoulder, the elder’s face pinched with worry.

 

Ignoring Ravi’s aggression, the maknae knelt before him, cupping the irritated boy’s face with firm but gentle hands, holding him in place but not forcing him.

 

“Breathe, hyung.” Hyuk murmured, flinching in surprise as Ravi grappled for his wrists and squeezed them tightly. “Breathe in and lock it down.”

 

Ravi bared his teeth at the younger boy, trying to prize him off and failing. Hyuk was never easily swayed and stubborn enough to keep Ravi grounded. Beneath Ravi’s fingers, the maknae’s skin had already began to redden, bracelets of bruises forming against the tan skin but still, Hyuk held on.

 

“Hyuk-ah,” Ken whined, eyes darting between the younger boys nervously.

 

“Ravi,” Hyuk murmured, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

 

Ravi growled at him in response and jerked like he was torn between pulling away and staying where he was. He huffed a breath and met the maknae’s eyes, pushing down the insatiable itch beneath his skin and ignoring it in favor of focusing on his younger lover.

 

Hyuk smiled. Then proceeded to headbutt him.

 

Ravi hollered in shock and pain and fell back, the pain in his head overtaking all of his senses and focus.

 

“What the hell?” he shouted, clutching at his forehead as he writhed on the bathroom floor.

 

Ken looked like he was going to cry and laugh simultaneously. Hyuk just beamed at him.

 

“You can’t feel the connection anymore, right?” the younger boy said cheerfully, wearing an expression that just dared anyone to disagree.

 

“R-right.” Ravi stammered, eyes watering. He did not want to get hit again.

 

“Having a headache is better than breaking a sink,” Hyuk hummed, keeping his tone light and joking though his eyes darkened. He stood and tugged Ravi to his feet as well, hands gentle once more as they roamed over the elder’s arms and back. “Let’s go back to bed~”

 

Back in the main room, the rest of the boys were awake and watching the bathroom door anxiously. The trio emerged from the bathroom and Ken collapsed back onto the futon and into N’s arms, the pair murmuring quietly to one another. N held the other close but kept his eyes on Ravi even as he spoke.

 

“Ravi?” the leader asked, reaching for the tattooed boy once he was close enough.

 

Hyuk pressed a kiss to Ravi’s jaw before releasing him to the oldest boy. Content that Ravi was in control of himself once more, the maknae collapsed back onto his tiny bed and settled in to sleep.

 

“I’m fine now, hyung.” Ravi sighed, letting N pet his hair without protest. For once.

 

The eldest hummed in acknowledgment but held onto Ken and Ravi as he pulled them into a reclining position, Ken sandwiched between the group’s tannest members.

 

Hongbin slid in on Ravi’s unoccupied side, delivering a playful pinch to his bottom. “You stepped on me,” he huffed mater-of-factly, but tugged Ravi closer until they were flush together, the boys fitting together like pieces of a puzzle.

 

Even with the warmth surrounding him and his headache to distract him, Ravi still felt the mild buzz of irritation from Saetbyeol through his core. A flash of guilt and shame went through him when Hyuk stretched out, the streetlights peeking through the curtains and causing the bruising on the maknae’s wrists to stand out sharply against his skin.

 

A hand dropped onto his head from above and carded through his hair repetitively.

 

Ravi craned his head back to find Leo staring down at him from the bed above.

 

“It’s not your fault, Ravi-ah.” The quiet boy reassured him. “Talk to him in the morning if it still bothers you. Go to sleep for now.”

 

“Kay,” he sighed, casting his eyes back over the maknae once more. The bruises were already purple, tinged with green at the edges, and were liable to be gone when everyone woke up again.

 

He tore his gaze away from the other boy and buried his face against Ken’s back, drowning himself in the scent of his strawberry shampoo and the rhythm of his breathing, following the older boy into the land of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately for Ravi and the others, Saetbyeol’s anger continued to simmer through their bonds, leaving all of them feeling antsy. Everything had become irrationally annoying to them and Hongbin’s eye had developed a twitch while the group waited in line for their morning snacks and caffeine. Ken had taken to tapping his foot, which only added to their ire.

 

Of all of them, Leo was the only peaceful soul, having abandoned the others on the way to the shop to get his drink first. The quiet natured boy watched his companions passively as he sipped his latte and stubbornly ignored the happenings of the world around him.

 

His tranquil aura was irritating as well, even to N, who was rarely upset with Leo.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” the leader asked sarcastically, frowning at his usually favored friend.

 

For a moment, Leo failed to respond, lost in his own mind. When it finally registered that the words were directed at him, he lifted his eyes to meet N’s.

 

“Yes.”

 

The quiet boy was as blunt as always, attitude seemingly unaffected unlike the others’.

 

N reached over to swat him, nearly falling over in an attempt to scold Leo and remain in line at the same time. With the way the others were acting, they would close in on his spot with no remorse. Actually, they would do that on normal days as well.

 

Such rude children they were.

 

“You’re trying to rile me up, aren’t you?” N accused, his lower lip jutting out into its usual pout.

 

Ahead, the line shifted and Ravi found himself at the register. He lit up at the prospect of coffee and managed to forget his irritability for the moment.

 

At the back of the line, Hongbin snorted at N’s words, poking their leader in the ribs. “You act like it’s difficult.”

 

“Biiiin!” the tanned boy whined, swatting at the wandering fingers. Hongbin only liked to pay attention to his hyung long enough to whine about his personality or to tease him. The younger just smiled, dimples popping into place and turning his mischievous look into a mask of innocence.

 

A face capable of such a sudden switch ought to be illegal.

 

The girl behind the register looked up to call for the next customer and received the full force of Hongbin’s sweet smile.

 

Hyuk, who was at the front of the line, looked very unimpressed by the way that dazzling smile left the girl speechless. Even coffee and snacks were not enough to snap him out of his foul mood that morning. He took a deliberate step to the left, blocking Hongbin from the line of sight, and rattled off his order.

 

The cashier thankfully came to her senses.

 

The coffee was enough to make up for the minor mishap Hongbin’s loveliness had created.

 

The maknae joined the others to the side of the line as they waited on N and Hongbin, feeling his shoulders relax and droop a bit. Ken, hopeful that his youngest lover would not throw him off, dropped his head onto the tall maknae’s shoulder and cuddled up to him when there was no attempt to move away.

 

Leo threw Ken an envious glare. Their Hyukkie was so cute – Leo wanted to cuddle him too!

 

“Hongbin-hyung, when did you find out about this place anyway?” Hyuk asked, slipping his arm around Ken’s hips.

 

“Hmm?” the pretty boy hummed absentmindedly, looking over the menu as N shuffled forward to place his own order. “Jeon Chae told me about it.”

 

“Who?”

 

“His girlfriend.” Ravi said flatly, peeved that the younger had been getting along with the stranger so well and so quickly. _He_ could have gone around with Hongbin to try out the cafes themselves. After all, that was supposed to be one of their new freedoms. It felt as if Hongbin was letting someone dictate his life’s direction once again.

 

They had just escaped one dictator. They had no need for another to wedge herself into their lives.

 

“Girlfriend!” N yelped in alarm, nearly spilling his latte on Hongbin as he spun to stare at him. “And you didn’t tell us?” Beneath his exaggerated expression of despair, there was a look of hurt in N’s eyes.

 

Hongbin gave him a deadpan look. “There is no girlfriend.”

 

“You’ve got a girlfriend already? I guess the girls around here don’t miss a chance after all...” a new voice chirped from behind them and all of the boys jumped collectively in surprise.

 

Chae smiled mischievously at Hongbin, poking him lightly in the back to move him along to the counter.

 

“Chae-ssi,” the dimpled boy sighed, one hand over his fluttering heart. His surprised expression quickly melted into one of annoyance when he registered her comments. “Would everyone quit saying I have a girlfriend!”

 

“He has a girlfriend?” the cashier whispered despondently and Hongbin gave up.

 

With an air of uttermost defeat, he gave his order and pouted.

 

Chae and Hyuk looked amused. Ravi, who had spilt a bit of hot coffee on his hand, glared at Chae. The rest of the boys looked between the trio of second years curiously.

 

Chae and Hongbin failed to notice the simmering rage that was radiating off of Ravi as they chattered to themselves about some test that they had today.

 

Not too long ago, Hongbin could turn the entirety of his attention on the other boys or Ravi in particular, focusing so intently on their presence that it removed any other from his mind. It was a defense he developed long ago to deal with Saetbyeol’s tortures and with her no longer looming over all of them like an always angry specter, it was a defense that he no longer needed.

 

To Ravi, it was the loss of something special, the loss of being someone important to someone he loved.

 

He felt as if he had been cast aside in favor of something newer and shinier. A more interesting person.

 

The girl at Hongbin’s side turned towards him and smiled and Ravi hated her.

 

Ever since Hongbin met her, Ravi had been civil at the least, and did not say a word about the interloper. His best friend was just captivated with her and her humanity, the unfamiliarity of a stranger and something different from himself.

 

Ravi, too, was curious about her and the rest of the human world and had, at times, been charmed by her complete contrast to the only other woman he had known in his life before this one.

 

Where Saetbyeol was cold and beautiful in a traditional way, with pretty feminine features and full of confidence, of the belief that no one could ever bring her down from the pedestal she had placed herself on, the girl Hongbin had befriended was more pleasant, warm and welcoming even to strangers like Hongbin and Ravi.

 

Even when Ravi turned away from her in conversation and refused to speak, there was no anger, no irritation on her part. The girl simply offered him that shy smile of hers, cheeks bunched up cutely from the movement, and turned the conversation back to Hongbin, but never left Ravi out when he was at Hongbin’s side. She never showed any of the sort of jealousy that Ravi himself felt for her budding relationship with his best friend and he hated her even more for it.

 

How could she not get angry with him, even once? Here she was, taking his best friend away from him, and being so kind about it that is seemed unreasonable to be cross with her even in the slightest.

 

(How dare she make it difficult to hate her.

 

How could he hate her, really, when she had not done anything wrong? How could he be angry with Hongbin for getting what he wanted, for finding a friend that showed him nothing but the kindness and gentleness that they had always longed for? That showed that same kindness and understanding to Ravi as well?)

 

Hongbin offered Ravi a sweet smile and an affectionate brush on the wrist, ever subtle in his gestures.

 

“I’m going to walk Chae to class,” Hongbin hummed happily through sips of coffee. “You coming?”

 

“No.” Ravi groused, turning from Hongbin and the offer so he would not have to watch the girl walk away from the counter and stand beside Hongbin. Watch her take Ravi’s place.

 

“Ra- _Wonshik_ ,” Hongbin sighed, starting to become annoyed with Ravi’s avoidance of Chae. It would be nice to enjoy the company of both his friends without Ravi pouting about everything for once. Hongbin had grown rather fond of his new friend and wanted to spend more time with her, but why did it have to be at the cost of Ravi’s company? “Fine. Be that way. Chae-ssi, I’m ready whenever you are~”

 

Chae looked at Ravi apprehensively, the tension between the two boys palpable. “O-kay,” she said, voice cracking a bit as her awkwardness in dealing with such a situation emerged.

 

She allowed Hongbin to lead her out of the cafe, calling out quiet good-byes to all of the boys present, and gave Ravi another timid look. He scowled at her.

 

After the pair left the cafe, and awkward silence fell over the boys left behind, Hyuk and Ken staring at Ravi discretely while N shuffled closer to Leo, who was still the most collected of them that morning.

 

Noticing the behavior, Ravi huffed, downing the last dregs of his coffee, which had steadily been consumed in annoyance as he watched Hongbin with his new interest, and trashed the cup before storming out of the cafe.

 

A few customers, though still clumsy with the last touches of sleep, could still recognize the thunderous expression on the boy’s face and instinctively feel the frantic magic stirring around him, out of control from his emotional turmoil. Humans may not have understood _why_ Ravi was practically repelling them, but any magical creature could see the air rippling around him as his magic lashed about angrily.

 

“Ravi-ah!” Ken yelped, grabbing Hyuk by the hand and tugging him along after the angry boy in hopes of doing some damage control. “Let’s go together! Ravi-ah!”

 

“These kids,” N sighed, fanning himself like an exasperated, rich housewife.

 

Leo looked unimpressed with his display.

 

“Stop being an idiot so we can go.”

 

“So mean!” N pouted, trailing after the younger man into the early morning crowds. “You should be nicer to your hyung! Leo-ah, be nice or I won’t give you anymore kisses.”

 

“What an empty threat...” Leo mumbled to himself, pointedly ignoring N.

 

The older boy gave him the stink-eye.

 

The pair continued on down the street towards the high school, the crowds around them changing from sleepy businessmen to reluctantly awake students in uniforms like their own, the Boseon colors standing out brightly in the dawn.

 

N slipped his arm around Leo’s, linking them together when the crowd threatened to pull them apart, and smiled to himself as Leo tugged him a step closer, his body a long line of warmth against his side.

 

As they made their way up the slight hill to the school, a building with large windows caught his eye. From the street, he could see a dozen or so small children, dressed in leotards of varying colors, clumsily trying to follow the instructor at the front of the classroom. There were a few trophies placed proudly in the center of the window’s display and a few of the kids had become distracted by them, occasionally wandering a little too close to the shiny objects with small, grasping fingers and minds led by curiosity.

 

N tugged Leo to a stop to point them out, eyes sparkling at the adorable sight of the toddlers’ dance class.

 

“Leo, let’s have a lot of children one day, okay?” he hummed, knowing that it was an idea that Leo would enjoy.

 

As he expected, the younger man looked completely taken by the children, a look on his face that could not be anything but pure adoration.

 

Despite their long years being kept under Saetbyeol’s thumb, Leo still managed to be surprisingly soft-hearted about the more innocent majority, namely any king of animal and small children, which had his rather cold and stiff exterior breaking away to reveal his true self: a marshmallow with emotions.

 

“Cute,” Leo breathed, eyes wide and a smile twisting at his lips.

 

“How many kids should we have?” N teased, slumping over Leo’s back and herding him towards the school, knowing that they would be late if Leo was left to coo over the children. “Three? Four?”

 

“Six.”

 

“Ambitious, aren’t you?” N grinned, pinching the younger’s cheek lightly. He dodged the slap aimed at his face. “We’ll have a couple of soccer players and a dance prodigy, right? Those kids looked so cute doing ballet… I want to learn something like that too.”

 

The image of N wearing a leotard came to Leo’s mind, unbidden. The thought made him stumble, Leo turning to stare at N blankly, ears flushed.

 

“…. are you thinking something naughty, Leo-ah~”

 

“Drop dead.”

 

“You’re so dull.” N stuck his tongue out childishly at Leo. “I think I may sign up for dance classes one day. It’ll be nice to learn something fun too!”

 

“Then you’ll be gone and won’t have time to be annoying.” Leo nodded, approving of the concept. “Sounds good.”

 

“Yah!”

 

N tripped over his own feet in an attempt to slap at Leo’s shoulder, the younger dodging the hit with years of practice (and experience with getting on N’s nerves).

 

* * *

 

Despite the initial awkwardness she had felt from talking to a stranger (to anyone really), Hongbin seemed happy to hang out with her, remaining her desk-mate even after some of the other girls in class offered him and Wonshik a place in their circle of friends, and even accompanying Chae outside of class when the time came for them to make the trip to the gym or cafeteria or even to the gates of the schoolyard, where they eventually parted ways.

 

Hongbin was nice, not only to her, but their classmates as well, his refusals gentle and polite… as long as the requests themselves were polite. Hongbin was also a master of sass and capable of throwing out some subtly cutting remarks that warded off anyone who tried to suggest that Chae and Wonshik were not really worth the pretty boy’s interest. Despite his flower-boy appearance and sunshine smile, Hongbin’s demeanor could become quite chilly if someone annoyed him.

 

He was not a perfect person, or filled with nothing but kindness at every waking moment, but Chae never expected him to be. After all, was anyone?

 

He spaced out at odd times, sometimes in the middle of speaking, and, apart from befriending Chae and a boy from their gym class (Hyunwoo-ssi) who occasionally teamed up with the trio that Hongbin made with Wonshik and Chae, Hongbin did not seem interested in getting closer to any of their other classmates – though, quite a few of them were certainly interested in him. It was like he was finished filling in the rest of his ‘friend slots’ and _was not taking anymore applications at this time, thank you and have a nice day._

 

Unlike Chae, though, he did not seem to have any shortage of other friends, having transferred to Boseon High with five other boys who seemed to be as close to him as family, one of which he introduced to Chae as his best friend.

 

That best friend being one Kim Wonshik.

 

Wonshik might have been considered as Hongbin’s biggest flaw – if Chae had not felt immensely guilty for even thinking the thought in passing. She had felt so rueful about the unfriendly thought that she bought both Hongbin and Wonshik an extra ice cream (which she had to sneak onto their trays to avoid any protests) at lunch to make up for it. She never actually mentioned having any negative thoughts, but resolved to be more considerate about Wonshik and Hongbin’s relationship, which she did not know all the facets of, before getting annoyed with the other boy.

 

But getting annoyed with him was no difficult task.

 

Wonshik seemed to literally repel her attempts at being friendly towards him, but welcomed Hyunwoo’s company with more grace. Though, Chae could attribute that to Hyunwoo’s time spent with Hongbin and Wonshik only accumulating to about thirty minutes every school day, whereas Chae found herself accompanying the pair of boys nearly everywhere else in school – and at Hongbin’s invitation, which seemed to annoy Wonshik.

 

Hongbin seemed exasperated by Wonshik’s less than pleasant attitude, but never seemed to say anything to the other boy while Chae was around, though he did get tense at times. If the way that Hongbin essentially left Wonshik to go along with Chae that morning was any indication, then the flower-boy was getting tired of the situation too.

 

It made Chae uncomfortable.

 

She felt like she was driving a wedge into an old relationship, sort of like a secondary drama villain or something. No thank you for that.

 

Cliche situations were not really her thing.

 

Therefore, when she happened to glance over in the boys’ direction during class only to find Wonshik glaring angrily at her once again, she decided to have a talk about him with Hongbin.

 

(It might have been a better idea to actually talk to Wonshik about it, as it was _his_ attitude that was bothering her, but he was more than a little intimidating and she never said that she lacked in self-preservation instincts.)

 

Her opportunity to speak with Hongbin about Wonshik did not actually come until a few days later during gym class.

 

Wonshik had paired off with Hyunwoo while they did their warm-up exercises, having walked off in a huff when Hongbin asked Chae to be his partner instead of him.

 

“He’ll get over it,” the dimpled boy sighed, mostly to himself but not so quietly that Chae could not hear. “It’ll be good for him to get some distance… right?”

 

Chae watched the boy stare at Wonshik, his expression troubled as doubt filled his mind. The girl touched his arm hesitantly to draw his attention back to her and away from his worries about the other boy.

 

“Hongbin-ssi, I can ask Hyunwoo or one of the girls to be my partner if you want to go with Wonshik. I think Seola’s still looking for a partner–”

 

“No!” Hongbin yelped, grabbing her hands in alarm. At Chae’s startled jump, he remembered himself and looked flustered. “No… don’t worry about him, Chae-ssi. We all decided that we wanted to make new friends when we moved here. It’s not your fault that he’s being a brat because I’m hanging out with you too.”

 

“I still feel like I keep stealing you away from him. You’ve been friends for a long time, right? I can understand why he’s upset.”

 

“We live together though.” Hongbin shrugged. “It’s not like he can’t get me to himself at home.”

 

_**That doesn’t make having your friend leave you for someone new hurt any less.**_ Chae thought uneasily, frowning at Hongbin’s nonchalance about the situation.

 

Maybe he had never been afraid of losing Wonshik’s attention to someone else, maybe he was confident enough in their friendship that he did not worry about such things, or maybe he was expecting Wonshik to eventually find a friend of his own, but to Chae, it seemed like Hongbin did not really understand Wonshik’s feelings.

 

Chae was no mind reader, and she really was not close enough to perceive Wonshik with complete certainty. She was, however, familiar with feelings of jealousy, of her old friends, of her classmates with friends of their own, and of the anxiety that came from being insecure of yourself and feeling unimportant and uninteresting.

 

Of being abandoned by your closest and most precious people.

 

It was truly frightening.

 

“Hongbin-ssi,” she tried again. “What kind of things does Wonshik like to do? Maybe we could all go do something together after school. Being left alone is – I don’t want him to feel – There’s some fun places to visit in town! Maybe we can get him to stop being so pouty.” She threw on a teasing grin at the end of her request, trying to distract from her awkwardness with a playful change of direction.

 

“Sure thing,” Hongbin agreed, smiling half-heartedly.

 

Chae had the sinking feeling that Hongbin had noticed more about her than she had intended to reveal, worried that she had come across as too desperate to fix things. That she showed just how much of loneliness she understood.

 

* * *

 

Meet Chae everyone~


	5. I'm Fine, Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... even more awkward. If that's even possible.

They snuck a second-hand mini-fridge into their motel room. It froze over too easily everywhere but in the small freezer section meant to hold ice and it failed to actually hold all that much – but it was theirs and it made the room feel a little more like a home. Besides, bologna unfroze easily enough and no one complained when Leo handed out sandwiches for breakfast, the lot of them eating the small meal on the way to school.

 

Hongbin and Ravi split off from their group first, the dimpled boy eagerly searching for his new friend while Ravi looked apprehensive. He claimed that the newcomer did not bother him, but Ken could spot a lie on Ravi’s lips from a mile away. The younger man’s indifference had quickly morphed into resentment as Hongbin became more and more attached to the girl, seemingly threatening Ravi’s place in the hierarchy.

 

It was worrisome, but Hongbin and Ravi had always worked out their problems before without a lot of issues getting in the way. If push came to shove, the other four boys could always step in and help to set things right again.

 

Hyuk was clinging to Leo and N, unwilling to let go of his oldest lovers until he absolutely had to. Their maknae had been having a difficult time adjusting to high school life and being alone in his year did not help anything. Hyuk was more lively at home with the company of the other boys to keep him content as they always had, but it made the oldest three sad that he could not seem to enjoy the better life that they had wanted him to have. Hopefully, he would be able to settle into the rhythm of things as time went on and not be upset about the others leaving him alone more often, giving him the chance to try to walk on his own.

 

Ken offered him a smile and kissed the sharp rise of Hyuk’s cheek, undaunted by the fact that they were in the full view of their classmates, and ran away before the maknae could retaliate – or demand a proper kiss.

 

(Things always got out of hand when they indulged in Hyuk and the maknae could be a little aggressive in his affections. Ken normally went along without a protest, but he _did_ have to sit down for most of the school day. Besides, he was a little too _loud_ for a public tryst.)

 

Ken’s first class of the day was his art elective, one of the few classes that he had differently from N and Leo, and he headed for the stairs to the third floor on his own. A song he had heard the night before came to mind and he hummed along as he walked.

 

He nearly bowled over a shorter and slightly familiar student as he entered the stairwell, his smile growing as he recognized the girl before him.

 

She was a head shorter than him, with chubby cheeks and wide liquidity dark eyes filled with surprise at nearly being run over.

 

Jeon Chae looked a little like a bunny just waking from a nap and Ken could understand the reasons why Hongbin had trouble shutting up about her when he talked about their first day of high school. (Even Ravi had agreed, though begrudgingly.)

 

“Seems like we’re making a habit of running into each other in the mornings!” Ken said cheerfully, catching her by the arm before she could fall.

 

The younger teen blinked at him rapidly for a moment, her face blank, before recognition flickered in her eyes. “You’re Hongbin’s friend! From the cafe.”

 

Ken perked up even further at the confirmation that she recognized him after only one brief encounter. “Lee Jaehwan, at your service~” He gave her a mock salute and stepped back to put a more appropriate distance between them. “And you’re Jeon Chae, our Hongbinnie’s cute new friend.”

 

The compliment caused her to blush brilliantly, red spreading all the way down her neck and past the collar of her shirt. Chae tried to drop her head into her hands to hide, but Ken managed to stop her with a delighted laugh.

 

“Jaehwan-ssi –”

 

“Jaehwan- _oppa_ ,” Ken insisted, trying to distract her from her embarrassment and failing.

 

She looked even more mortified at the idea of calling him so familiarly and tried to stutter a protest. “Jaehwan-ssi, this is the first time I’ve even spoken to you,” she tried to point out, only to be interrupted once more by Ken.

 

“Then we’ll fix that!” he released her hands, but held her gaze persistently when she tried to look away from him. “Come and have lunch with me today! Bring Hongbin and R- _Wonshik_ too, of course, and you can meet the others too. We’ve been wanting to meet you for a while because Hongbin talks about you all the time – he ought to learn to share.”

 

“I –”

 

“Sorry, Chae-ah. I’m going to be late to class if I stick around here any longer. I’ll see you at lunch!” Ken said hurriedly, patting her shoulders with both hands and spinning them around so that she was by the stairwell exit instead. He offered her a blinding grin and ran away.

 

Bewildered, Chae could only stare after him.

 

Ken smiled to himself. This was his chance to help Ravi grow more accustomed to Jeon Chae. If they gave her more friends, then all of Hongbin’s time would no longer be taken up by the girl, giving Ravi more chances to be with him while the rest of the boys distracted Chae. Hongbin would not even have a chance to complain once they intergrated her into their circle because he would have the time to spend with his new friend while being with his lovers as well.

 

It would work out for everyone.

 

* * *

 

 

Even after the first two classes of the morning had passed, Chae was still reeling over her encounter with Lee Jaehwan.

 

Hongbin kept giving her concerned looks whenever he could spare the attention, worried by the blank look on her face, which was the only visible indication that she was acting strangely. Even Wonshik took a break from completely ignoring her – which he had taken to doing ever since that morning in the cafe – to stare at her in confusion.

 

Chae often helped carry on the conversation with Hongbin, but today she was observing a period of silence and stilted answers.

 

To be honest, the idea of going to lunch with Jaehwan and the rest of Hongbin and Wonshik’s different year friends made her anxious and uneasy.

 

As it was, she could barely stand the coldness that radiated off of Wonshik every time Hongbin turned his head towards her. How much more of his ire would she bring upon herself if she accepted the invitation to spend even more time with him and the other boys?

 

Just thinking about it made her feel queasy.

 

Pointedly keeping her eyes away from the boys, Chae offered an excuse about needing the restroom as soon as the bell for their break rang and she all but ran from the classroom to escape her one-sided tension.

 

The boys watched her in bewilderment and Hongbin only hesitated a moment, tossing a glance at Wonshik before following after him, concerned by the strange behavior. Torn between his persistent desire to not care for Chaeyeong and the urge to stay near Hongbin, the other boy remained in his seat. His fingers twitched from where they were wrapped around the sides of his desk.

 

Wonshik stayed in the classroom.

 

Outside in the hallway, Chae noticed Hongbin heading for her and had to bite down a squawk of surprise. Feeling a bit hysterical in her panic, she ducked into the nearest restroom, skidding across the tiled floor in her haste to escape.

 

Again, she felt as if she were overreacting, just as she had the first day she met the boys and saw her own awkwardness as more than it was. Honestly, she felt more out of her element than she had in a long time.

 

Trying to merge into an already established circle of friends, or even thinking about the difficulties that would come with such a situation, made her more anxious than she could express in words. Losing Hongbin’s friendship, her first solid relationship she had been in after a year of near complete solitude, would be devastating for her. Wonshik was obviously very important to Hongbin and if the disgruntled boy’s relationship with Chae did not improve, Hongbin might decide that a newcomer was not worth the trouble and leave her alone.

 

Like her old friends had.

 

Chae slumped against the tiled wall beside the sinks, feeling very weary from the weight of the situation.

 

She knew she had a penchant to blow things out of proportion, but she felt as if the future of her friendship with Hongbin was riding on what happened at lunch that day.

 

Chaeyeong could go to lunch and make new friends if they found as much interest in her as Hongbin had, Wonshik’s odd dislike of her aside. Or she may walk into lunch to find that Hongbin was the odd one out and that they did not like her at all, seeing the same things that caused Wonshik to dislike her for themselves, leaving Hongbin to follow along with the others since they had more history and importance to him than Chae did.

 

She could just hide away during lunch and not meet up with the other boys at all… which Hongbin could take as her not liking or caring about his friends enough to want to meet them, which could offend him and cause him to abandon her without any other influence than Chae’s own inability to get over herself and accept a simple invitation to lunch.

 

So things could either go well or absolutely terrible.

 

How reassuring.

 

Chae forced herself to take a deep breath, attempting to ground herself for a moment.

 

Hongbin was kind. He would not just outright abandon her – he stayed when Wonshik made his dislike of her apparent. If the rest of his friends did not like her, it was unlikely that he would just turn away from her without at least trying to sway the other boys to his side.

 

(But what if he did?)

 

Chae shoved off of the wall, fumbling for the sink’s tap, and splashed her face with the cold water as a distraction from her overactive mind and worries.

 

It would be fine.

 

She would be fine.

 

The door to the restroom swung open and Chae forced her expression to change from panicked to indifferent as Somi entered, flanked by her cronies from the other day along with Moon Aera and her band of second years.

 

Not a single word had been spoken, yet Chae could already see where this encounter was headed.

 

Pulling a few paper towels from the dispenser, Chae dried her face with an air of indifference, letting the group of girls know that their presence failed to have her on edge at all.

 

Moon Aera looked agitated by the dismissal of their arrival, but stayed a step behind Somi, who was watching Chae observe them with an odd look in her eye. The older girl seemed to be looking for something in Chae, contemplative of her rather than annoyed.

 

Like a cat with eyes fixated on a bird.

 

“Excuse me,” Chae said flatly, trying to move past the crowd of girls and out of the restroom.

 

They did not budge.

 

“So eager to get to class now?” Somi hummed, that same fake smile from the other day in place yet again. “But you had time to stop and talk to Lee Jaehwan this morning. Let’s have a talk of our own, Chaeyeong-ah.”

 

“Are you making a habit of listening in on other people’s conversations?” Chae said, with an easy going grin. “Oh my, that can’t possibly end well for you – you never know what people are going to say. It’s better to stop now before you hear something you don’t want to.”

 

“Lee Jaehwan is a little loud,” Somi laughed lightly. “It’s hard not to hear him when he speaks. But I find that listening is a useful skill. One you don’t seem to have. Was my warning not enough for you, Chaeyeong-ah?”

 

“Like I said before: _Hongbin is my friend._ I won’t ignore him just because some stranger tells me to stay away.”

 

“That doesn’t change the face of the matter though.” Somi’s smile faded to a sneer. “Hongbin is going to be mine eventually. You should be grateful I’m giving you another chance. I won’t do it again. Stay away from him or you’ll regret it.”

 

“As if,” Chae snorted, undeterred still.

 

Now Somi looked irritated, but forced her expression back into a pleasant one. “Trust me on this, Chaeyeong-ah. You don’t want me as your enemy. Do as I say and I’ll even give you a reward – that boy Hongbin is always with. You can keep him. He’s good looking and just as stubborn as you. You’ll make a good match when Hongbin comes to his senses and starts hanging out with us instead.”

 

“That boy is Kim Wonshik.” Chae said flatly, all traces of her once mocking grin replaced with cold anger. “And both he and Hongbin deserve better than someone like you.”

 

“I’m the best that they could ever get.” Somi snapped. “I’m warning you for the last time. Don’t go to lunch with the new boys and stay away from Hongbin. I won’t be nice anymore, Chaeyeong-ah.”

 

“Nice?” Chae snorted as the girls trailed out of the restroom after Somi, the stubborn second-year still unimpressed with the display of supposed ‘dominance’. “Someone ought to give her a dictionary if she’s that delusional.”

 

She waited a moment longer before leaving the restroom as well, braced for a confrontation with Hongbin should he be outside the door where she left him while running away earlier. When she found no one in the hallway but other students taking advantage of their break, Chae felt her shoulders slump in relief at his absence, though she was also a bit disappointed as well.

 

Chae took a deep breath and the chance to compose herself a moment before heading back to her classroom.

* * *

 

 

When the snotty girl from the other day left the classroom after Hongbin and Jeon Chae, Ravi was only mildly concerned for the pair.

 

He trusted Hongbin to be able to take care of himself and, though he did not know her well, Ravi knew that Jeon Chae possessed a cutting sense of cheek when faced with someone was less than polite to her and her friends – enough so that she could probably rival Hongbin if they ever came to a head against each other.

 

Ravi would not want to be around if that ever happened.

 

Yet he could not help but worry about her, even with his jealousy of her and the dislike he felt for her as she continued to impose on his relationship with Hongbin.

 

Jeon Chae could be sassy yes, but she also seemed to be an unsteady sort of person.

 

If someone pushed her too hard, it might be enough to knock her down – to hurt her.

 

And even Ravi, with all of his conflicted feelings, could not even dream of wishing something like that on her.

 

Ravi watched the door to the classroom with growing anticipation, regretting that he did not chase after the girl with Hongbin because now he did not know where to go. He no clue about where to run if they needed his help.

 

Jeon Chae walked in, her face no longer stuck in its blank state, and Ravi perked up like a dog whose owner just came home after leaving the house for more than ten minutes.

 

Hyejeong, who had happened to see the response, giggled and began whispering to the Song twins. Beomseok looked between Ravi and Chaeyeong, who was returning to her seat, with a curious expression. Bomi looked amused and a little mischevious.

 

“Hongbin isn’t with you?” Ravi blurted out as soon as the girl sat down.

 

Jeon Chae froze like a startled rabbit, motion seeming to leave her limbs all at once.

 

It was the first time Ravi had acknowledged her, let alone spoken to her, in days.

 

“No.” She said nervously, dragging out the word. “We – he wasn’t there when I came out of the restroom. I don’t know where he went.”

 

“Oh,” Ravi looked away from her again, only to find himself unable to ignore her and his curiosity. “Are you sick or something?”

 

“…. what?”

 

“It’s just… you were acting weird today. It didn’t seem like you.” The awkwardness of the interaction was too much for Ravi and he turned to scowl at his desk. “Whatever. I don’t – Hongbin was worried about you.”

 

“I see.” Chae murmured. “I’m not sick. Something… odd happened this morning. That’s what was bothering me.”

 

“Odd?” Ravi’s head snapped towards her, a frown on his face. “Like… a bad odd? Are you alright?”

 

“No, no.” Chae waved her hands emphatically. “No, nothing bad. Just… unusual. I’m fine.”

 

Ravi deflated. “Oh. That’s good. That nothing bad happened, I mean.”

 

“Yeah...” Chae coughed, finding that she was having trouble looking at Ravi when she spoke. For some reason, she felt flustered.

 

They were silent a moment.

 

“If something bad did happen… you could tell Hongbin. And me I guess.” Ravi mumbled suddenly. “We would make sure it didn’t happen again. If something ever does happen. We could help.”

 

Chae stared at him, an odd look in her eyes. “I – Wonshik. Thank you.” She offered him a shy smile.

 

Ravi just shrugged, eyes fixated on his desk.

 

The air between them had not cleared at all, but the tension had lifted slightly, leaving Chae and Ravi in the quiet company of each other as they waited for Hongbin to return.

 

It was not much, but perhaps it was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things I hate the most... is reading through to check that everything is in the right tense and to get rid of my contractions outside of speech. So tiring...


	6. Adore U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chae finally has a proper meeting with the rest of the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violent thoughts at the beginning of this chapter in the end of the first section, and a minor accident at the end of the chapter that involves a little blood.

While running away from girls was turning out to be a trait that the boys shared, Hongbin was still a little ashamed to admit that he had run away from the crowd of ladies that had come down the hallway earlier.

 

It was not that he was afraid of them… just mildly unnerved of their insistence that he ‘join them’. Like something out of a horror movie.

 

(As if his life had been lacking in enough horror already.)

 

So Hongbin did as Chae had done mere moments before and ducked into the nearest restroom to escape, just narrowly avoiding an encounter between the girls and himself. He had met quite a few of them before, usually when he was on his own or just in the company of Ravi. For reasons unbeknownst to him, the girls seemed to avoid approaching him when Chaeyeong was around – Moon Aera and the other second year girls in particular.

 

Hongbin had confided his observations to Ravi before and earned himself an odd look from the tattooed boy.

 

(“You’re both scary on your own. No one in their right mind would come after you at the same time.”)

 

Hongbin was not sure what Ravi meant by that, but if it kept the more peculiar population away from him then who was he to complain? He liked being in the human world, but even they could act more strangely than any magical creatures he had run into before.

 

They lived in what was essentially the slums of the magical community, alongside most of the magical population that had no chance of blending in with the human world. Hongbin was sure that the family of trolls that lived in one of the other rooms in the motel could be considered more _normal_ than these teenage girls.

 

Now safely away from their attentions, Hongbin was left to wait out their presence in the restroom until it was time to head back to class. Chae, ever punctual to her classes, would have no chance to run away from him again.

 

Hongbin was notoriously stubborn and was willing to wear her down until he found out what was causing her such turmoil. He was her friend now and he would do all that he could if it meant that he could help her.

 

Chae did not seem to have anyone else to support her, so Hongbin would do his best to hold her up on his own. She had been too kind and welcoming of him for him not to return the favor when she needed it.

 

Hongbin wandered around the sinks, not quite sure how to pass the time now that he was in the restroom needlessly. He looked over some of the writing on the walls to entertain himself, the graffiti of the week not yet cleaned off by the kids in detention or the school’s cleaning staff.

 

Boseon High did its best to keep the school up to standards and never let the walls remain defaced for long. The students of the school also did their best – in keeping the restrooms mildly entertaining with the things written on the walls and stalls.

 

Hongbin was in the middle of reading a rather risque limerick when a sharp pain traveled up his nose, like he breathed in chilly air in the winter time.

 

He flinched away from the stall door and into the cubicle. The pain in his nose fled quickly, but his eyes had begun to water already and an ache was building behind them at a fast pace.

 

For such a thing to happen without reason, and so quickly at that, Hongbin was certain that it was because of the bond with Saetbyeol. The witch was angry and fighting to free herself again, leaving the boys to suffer the aftermath of her rage once more.

 

(Hongbin wondered if they would ever be able to escape her reaches.)

 

He swallowed against an abrupt wave of nausea, trying to breathe deeply to combat the urge to lose the contents of his stomach. Remaining on his feet was proving to be too difficult against his sickness and Hongbin slid down to the floor, landing heavily and nearly being laid out flat by the suddenness of the movement.

 

Through watering eyes, Hongbin watched the world around him become even more distorted, his vision darkening around the edges even as he looked at his feet. It was more than just the pain or a signal that he was about to lose consciousness – he was hurting but he was still aware of the world around him.

 

Saetbyeol had taken his sight from him once. The fact that it was wavering during such an emotional moment, even with N’s spell having returned it to him, made Hongbin think that he was being targeted by her specifically.

 

Searching for a weak link among them.

 

Hongbin growled beneath his breath and clutched at his head, sending a backlash of magic through their bond at Saetbyeol. If she could get angry and hurtful, so could he. He was sick and tired of her abuse. He and the other boys had made a vow to never let themselves be controlled again and he would fight any attempts to return him to that lifestyle kicking and screaming the entire way.

 

He was so focused on getting his revenge that he barely noticed as another boy entered the restroom, his demeanor completely different from Hongbin’s – he was even humming to himself, oblivious to the internal struggle that was taking place mere feet away from him.

 

Hongbin scowled at the stall door, annoyed with the newcomer’s cheerful presence.

 

Was it so hard for Hongbin to find a moment’s peace? Why did this young fool have to come in while he was trying so hard to fight and stand up for himself and distract him in the middle of his struggle? What right did he have to make things even more difficult?

 

Without conscious thought, Hongbin found himself back on his feet, exiting the stall on unsteady legs. Ahead, the other boy failed to notice him, attention absorbed by something on his phone as he leaned against the sink, smiling to himself as he continued humming his song.

 

Hongbin could only see a dim outline of the boy through his failing eyes, but it did not stop him from heading towards him.

 

If only he would be quiet, Hongbin could focus on his own problem. If only the boy was gone, there would be no other distractions for him.

 

Hongbin was close enough to reach out and touch the boy when suddenly he blinked and Hongbin found himself able to see the other male clearly, from the wrinkle lines at the back of his blazer to the dark roots of his bleach blond hair.

 

The blond boy continued about his business happily, still unaware of Hongbin’s presence.

 

Hongbin took a step back, startled.

 

Had he really been about to force someone, a stranger who had done no harm to him, into submission over something as trivial as humming a song?

 

Even being as upset as Saetbyeol made him, how could he even consider attacking another student?

 

He felt sick again, this time with no other reason to blame but his own guilt and fear.

 

Was Saetbyeol’s magic making him like her?

 

Goosebumps broke out across his flesh and Hongbin fled from the restroom, leaving the student untouched behind him.

 

* * *

 

To say that Hongbin seemed a complete opposite of how he had been before leaving the classroom was a bit of an understatement. It was as if he had adopted the withdrawn air that Chae abandoned upon her return to the classroom and to being on speaking terms with Wonshik once more.

 

The boy was pale and looked even more troubled than Chae had been all morning, almost unnoticeable tremors wracking his limbs as he returned to his seat. Chae and Wonshik watched his arrival with similar expressions of concern.

 

Hongbin avoided meeting their eyes as he sat down, only giving Wonshik’s wrist a quick squeeze in a wordless motion of reassurance.

 

Wonshik did not seem entirely appeased by the action, but said nothing to press the matter.

 

Chae, having no such reassurance, ignored her reservations and touched the other teen lightly on the arm. Hongbin turned to stare blankly at her, the lack of emotion in it not cold, per say, but certainly the most indifferent he had even been towards her.

 

Seeing the usually expressive boy so withdrawn was unnerving.

 

“Hongbin-ah, are you alright?” she asked tentatively.

 

He blinked at her once, not registering her words entirely, before a dumbstruck expression brought some life back to him. “You...”

 

“Hongbin?”

 

“You weren’t formal with me just now...”

 

Chae turned pink.

 

“I’m sorry!” she yelped, hands flapping as she looked around in a fluster. “I –”

 

“I don’t mind.” Hongbin smiled slightly. “I’d like it… if you called me like that more often.”

 

“O-oh,” Chae stammered, limbs falling back in place, and she looked away from him in embarrassment. She cleared her throat. (When was the last time she was comfortable enough with someone to be so casual?) “Well I… I’ll keep that in mind. You could just call me Chae. I – I prefer to be called without anything else. Helps keep the nickname a nickname.”

 

“Chae.” Hongbin confirmed, looking like he was amused by her, but was too tired to properly express the emotion. “You know, I’m really grateful for you. For everything you’ve given me – given the both of us.”

 

Chae froze. _Had he noticed the ice cream? And she thought that she had been subtle about that._

 

_But it was just an ice cream, surely he couldn’t be so grateful about something like that –_

 

“I don’t understand.” Chae blurted before she could help herself. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

 

The action managed to get a small laugh out of Hongbin and something like a smile from Wonshik, who was watching their interaction from the other side of Hongbin.

 

“What I mean is… you’ve been so welcoming. Since the first moment we met even. You actually listen to me, instead of just pretending like some other people have. I’ve noticed that a lot of people here have only approached me for my looks. Like I’m a… _doll_ or something. You see me as a person – and you try to make others see me that way as well. I don’t think that I would’ve come to like half of the people you’ve introduced me to if you weren’t there too.

 

“I feel like everyone’s ready to just see me as another pretty boy and lose interest once they get tired of my face. You – you help people see past their preconceptions about others – and not just with me. You did it for Hyejeong the very first time I spoke to her because you were worried that I’d think badly of her. Because you know and care for her. I’m grateful that I also get to experience that kindness that you show people – the way you don’t just let people be seen only at face value when you know there’s so much more to them. That you try so hard to get people to know one another more genuinely.” Hongbin gave her a more hearty smile this time, charmed by the way Chae had blushed furiously and hid behind her hands from the praise. “I’m glad that you’re my friend. And that you’re still trying to get to know my own, even if one in particular has been a prickly kind of guy recently.

 

“We haven’t exactly been adjusting well to… _moving_ here. And Wonshik and I don’t seem to be able to make friends well. But you’ve definitely been a reason for my happiness since I’ve come here. I’m grateful that I’ve been lucky enough to meet you, Chae. You’ve done more for me than you can know.”

 

By the end of Hongbin’s speech, Chae was so overcome that she had all but collapsed over her desk, flushed all the way past her collar and making quiet noises of distress to herself.

 

Behind them, Beomseok sniffled as he took in the emotional scene. Bomi rolled her eyes at him and called him a crybaby. Hyejeong, who was used to the twins’ squabbling, tuned out the sounds of them starting yet another argument and watched Hongbin and Chae with a smile.

 

Bomi slapped her brother upside the head and turned to the trio ahead of them with a wicked grin. “Go on a date. Go on a date.” she chanted quietly, waving at a few other students to encourage them to join in.

 

Chae sat up abruptly, still red-faced, and threw an eraser at her.

 

“Come on guys,” the teacher sighed, walking in just in time to see the eraser bounce off of Bomi’s forehead. “Time to learn! It’s Algebra – get excited!”

 

Chae and Wonshik let out identical groans of despair, looking exhausted already. There was no chance of them getting excited about math class unless it was followed by the word ‘canceled’.

 

That much they had no trouble agreeing on.

 

Chae was quiet as class went on, the flush slowly leaving her face as her features smoothed out into her blank expression of thoughtfulness.

 

She had never expected such an outburst of emotion from Hongbin, and not one so freely given and full of sincerity. Chae felt as if she was just realizing how much more of Hongbin there was for her to get to know – and Wonshik as well, if his genuine, though awkward, words from earlier were any indication.

 

All of her worries from that morning – they now seemed so insignificant in the face of Hongbin’s declaration of his admiration.

 

Yes, perhaps she was afraid of judgment from the friends of his that she had not yet gotten to know, but she found some confidence upon hearing his words.

 

Even if her fears proved true and Hongbin’s friends did not like her as well as he did, Chae was sure that she would not lose his friendship so easily.

 

With that in mind, she pulled Hongbin and Wonshik to the side of the doorway when it came time for lunch, holding them back from joining the flow of students exiting the classroom.

 

Kim Taehyung, one of her more excitable classmates, shot through the crowd like a cannonball. His best friend, Park Jimin, chased after him as usual, trying to keep the taller teen out of trouble. It was a daily routine for their class, and yet, some students were still clueless on how to get out of their way in time to avoid being trampled.

 

Chae, having been in Taehyung’s class the previous year as well, side-stepped the pair with ease, tugging Wonshik along with her a step to the left as a less prepared student stumbled in the wake of the boys’ passing and nearly tripped into the trio by the door.

 

“Rather than having lunch in our usual spot, why don’t we do something different? I ran into your friend, Jaehwan, this morning and he asked me to bring you guys along today. Granted, I have no idea where he wanted to meet…”

 

Wonshik snorted. “That sounds like hyung. He seems kind of air-headed but he’s almost as sneaky as Hongbin.” That comment earned him a pinch to the ribs and Wonshik yelped and squirmed away to hide behind Chae. “Anyway, he was probably trying to make sure that we all came together, since we know where the others go for lunch.”

 

Chae laughed, giving Hongbin a shove out the door. “Really then? How clever! Well, Hongbin-ah, lead the way! We don’t want to be late~”

 

She followed after him, grabbing Wonshik by the hand as she went to keep him close in the crowd, and had to bite back a laugh at the startled expression that appeared on his face.

 

It was rather cute.

 

Chae let go of Wonshik as they left the building in the direction of the soccer field, allowing the taller teen to fall into step with Hongbin rather than following, and she took up the space on the flower-boy’s free side.

 

Chae took the opportunity to observe Hongbin’s side-profile, thinking back to his words from earlier. He really was good looking, it was easy to notice, but he was still just a boy, right? It was not like he was the only attractive kid in school either – Wonshik, Taehyung, Jimin, Hyunwoo and even Beomseok – they were all rather handsome and yet, why was it that only Hongbin was the only second year boy being targeted by Somi and her followers?

 

(Well, Wonshik’s attitude problem had driven them away but still.)

 

Hongbin noticed her staring and turned his head to look at her inquisitively, smiling sweetly at her. For once, Chae kept her eyes on his and returned the smile.

 

“What you said earlier, it was nice of you. I can’t say that I’m really as kind of a person as you see me. I just don’t see the sense in deciding your feelings about someone until you actually know them. But hearing someone say nice things about you, I appreciate it all the same. Thank you, Hongbin-ah.” Now she did turn away from him, smiling at the ground shyly. “It makes me want to be that kind of person. Someone who’s full of kindness. To be a friend that people can be proud to have. I’m happy that you’re my friend too. I… haven’t had anyone close to me for a while and, well, it’s just… a relief that I don’t have to go through this all alone. I guess you’ve done just as much for me as you say I did for you. I have something to look forward to now, every day I come to school! My cool friend, Lee Hongbin~” She grinned up at him, the expression pushing her eyes into curved crescents and crinkling the bridge of her nose.

 

Hongbin made a sound like a dying whale and moved forward before he could help himself, sweeping Chae up into a hug with such enthusiasm that her feet left the ground. The girl yelped in alarm at the sudden loss of footing and grabbed Hongbin’s shoulders in an attempt to keep from falling.

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hongbin laughed sheepishly, setting her back on the ground. He cupped her face in his hands, squishing her cheeks a bit. “I couldn’t help myself. You’re kind of adorable.”

 

“Okay,” Chae said, rather dazed. She could not say that she had ever been hugged with such enthusiasm before – at least, not since she was a child.

 

Hongbin cleared his throat awkwardly, for once looking like the embarrassed one, and practically ran away, leaving Chae alone with Wonshik. “Oh, look. There’s the hyungs and Hyuk!”

 

Ahead of them, a small group of boy were gathered on the bleachers by the soccer field. Chae spotted Jaehwan at the front of them, waving the new arrivals in with enthusiasm.

 

“Hongbinnie~ Wonshik~” he sang, catching Hongbin’s hands between his own and swinging them like a child’s. “It’s about time you got here. And you brought your friend with you! Hello, Chae-ah~”

 

“Jaehwan-ssi,” Chae greeted, following behind Wonshik as they made their way up the stands.

 

“ _Oppa,_ ” Jaehwan whined, pouting at her.

 

Chae pretended not to notice and greeted the three boys she had not yet met properly. “Hello, I’m Jeon Chae.”

* * *

 

Hongbin’s friend was _tiny._

 

Maybe the difference was just so startling because all of the boys were tallon average, but Chae looked like a kitten next to a pack of rather large dogs. Hongbin and Ken fluttered around her to the point of near obsession. With the way Hongbin was gravitating towards her, it was no wonder Ravi was so jealous.

 

Hyuk wondered just what it was about her that made her so fascinating.

 

She was cute, yes, but she had not said or done anything particularly interesting since her arrival at lunch. In fact, she was the kind of person who could easily blend into the background and go unnoticed. She could literally disappear into the crowd of the boys and be hidden entirely behind them. Among the boys, the only one she had beat on quietness was Leo, who could actually be kind of chatty when they were at home.

 

In fact, the only interesting thing that set her apart from the rest of them as far as Hyuk could see was that she was an actual human.

 

Well, she was also a girl, but it was not like she was the first one they had ever known.

 

At least Jeon Chae was nice, unlike Saetbyeol.

 

Maybe that was the appeal.

 

She did speak kindly to everyone in their little group, even the ones who failed to pay her as much attention – like Ravi and Leo, who was acting more reserved than usual in the presence of a stranger. N and Ken seemed to like her just for the fact that she actually listened to them so sincerely and did not just ignore them like the other boys did when they got too exuberant for the rest to handle. Jeon Chae seemed to become even more lively as they included her in their excitement, adding the girl to their fold with ease.

 

Leo and Ravi sat to the side of the rest of the group, the former looking a bit alarmed at how energetic N was becoming beneath the new girl’s attention. N was someone who thrived under the gaze of others – Jeon Chae had driven him into something of a feeding frenzy, dragging a happy Ken along with him and a more reluctant Hongbin with him to play in the grass around the bleachers where they were all settled. Occasionally, he would call over to the younger teens to make sure he still had their attention, playing around more exaggeratedly for show.

 

Hongbin looked over his shoulder at them, calling out pleas for them to save him from N.

 

Jeon Chae smiled at him sweetly and waved good-bye.

 

Hyuk could not help but laugh at the stunned look on Hongbin’s face.

 

It seemed as if his friend was really only as sweet and innocent as he was. Appearances truly were deceiving.

 

Chae turned her attention to Hyuk now, Leo and Ravi wrapped up in their own conversation and leaving the entirety of Chae’s attention on the maknae.

 

Hyuk faltered under the focus of her doe eyes and felt his hands slip on the plastic container that his lunch came in. He smiled at her sheepishly as he tried to right his lunch without spilling anything, feeling nervous at being left alone with her.

 

His experience with talking to girls (the non-sadistic kind) was nearly non-existent. Even his classmates did not speak to him much, especially the girls. They seemed rather scared to approach him, perhaps because he towered over most of the other students in his year – and had a tendency to _overdo_ things in P.E. class.

 

Chae smiled at him kindly and caught his lunch before he could drop it. “’Eyyy, am I that scary? Don’t worry – I don’t bite. I’ve already had lunch.” She grinned at him, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Hyuk laughed, feeling his shoulders relax along with the rest of him. He took the food container back with steadier hands and offered her a grin of his own.

 

“I guess I’m lucky then. Now all I have to worry about it Taekwoon-hyung – he _does_ bite.” Hyuk tilted his head towards the hyungs on the bench above them, where Leo was proving the point by giving Ravi’s shoulder a playful bite when the younger ignored him for his food. When the younger turned to swat him away, Leo stole some of his grapes, sending the pair to a typical round of teasing each other like they would back at home.

 

Chae watched them with amusement. “So I see! Well, I’m glad that I got to sit with you then.”

 

Hyuk was mortified to find himself blushing for no apparent reason at her words and ducked his head to avoid looking at her, eyes wide.

 

Since when was he so shy?

 

“Of course,” he coughed, trying to maintain the confidence in his voice. “I’m the best to sit with after all. I don’t bite or beg for attention all the time. The hyungs can be a bit crazy, right?”

 

“They do seem to be on a sugar rush of some kind,” Chae laughed, glancing over the trio on the ground. Hongbin had thrown away his reluctance to play with the third years and was being carried by N piggy-back style while Ken chased after them, yelling so loudly that people could probably hear him on the other side of the campus. “It’s kind of nice though. You don’t often see people having fun so freely. Around here, anyway. It’s refreshing.”

 

“You ought to tell that to Hongbin-hyung,” Hyuk grinned, looking up at her finally. “According to him, it’s just annoying.”

 

“Well, he lives with them, doesn’t he? I can enjoy it and egg it on before sending him home with them, can’t I?” Chae grinned mischievously. “After all, what’s wrong with having a little fun when there’s no side-effects for me?”

 

Hyuk beamed at her. “Ah, Chae-noona! I like you already~”

 

He had never seen a person look as pleased as Jeon Chae did at that moment.

 

“Ah, thank you, Sanghyuk-ah! I – oh my! Your hand is bleeding!”

 

Hyuk tensed, looking to his hands with dread. He was indeed bleeding, his hand having been cut when he fumbled with his lunch container, the stiff plastic having sliced through his skin without him even noticing. He had bled quite a bit from his palm, the blood down his wrist as well. Hyuk sent a jolt of panic down the magical connection between him and his hyungs, causing five heads to snap in his direction simultaneously.

 

Ravi was the first to jump to action. “Hyuk-ah! Did you spill ketchup on yourself again?” The older boy slid down onto the bench beside the maknae and snatched up his hand before Chae could look at it too closely, pressing a clump of napkins to his palm to get rid of the blood.

 

On the ground, Hongbin slipped off N’s back with a yell, landing hard on his butt. Chae jumped at the sound and turned towards Hongbin in concern.

 

“Ah, noona, you can go check on him. This is just ketchup! Ketchup! Don’t worry.” Hyuk assured her hurriedly, trying to shoo her away to Hongbin, who was watching the girl carefully as he laid out on the ground. The maknae checked his hand quickly to make sure that Ravi had mopped up the trickle of blood, and flashed his already healed palm at her. “See? It wasn’t a cut at all.”

 

“Yes,” Chae murmured, brows furrowed. She looked at the napkins that Ravi was trying to hide away, the red on them too dark to truly pass as ketchup, and she hesitated, obviously wanting to press the matter. “Just… _ketchup_. I’ll go see if Hongbin’s alright, if you don’t mind.”

 

“No, go. Go see hyung if you want!” Hyuk waved her away with an awkward smile, worried that she would refuse to accept his lie.

 

For a moment, it seemed like she would, the girl staring at him intently like she was trying to pick him apart bit by bit, those wide eyes narrowed in suspicion. However, she turned away after a moment, looking conflicted before her features smoothed out into a blank expression.

 

“Alright then,” she murmured before heading down the bleachers. “Hongbin-ah! Are you alright?”

 

Hyuk and Ravi slumped against each other in relief, glad that the danger of the moment had passed.

 

“That was close,” Ravi breathed against the younger boy’s neck, watching Jeon Chae fuss over Hongbin. N and Ken looked over her shoulder at them with barely disguised panic. “Hyuk-ah, you have to be careful around her. Jeon Chaeyeong – she’s the only person that’s really close to us. And that makes her dangerous.”

 

“I know.” Hyuk sighed wearily, looking at his hands.

 

Jeon Chae was so close to them that any slip-ups on their part could lead to their whole charade unraveling. She had not given in to accepting the ketchup excuse with ease. If she pressed the matter should something similar happen again, they would have a harder time of covering things up.

 

They did like her, but allowing her to get any closer would likely end up being one of their greatest mistakes.

 

If she found out the truth about them, could their dream of a normal human life still be sustained?

 

Judging by the look Hongbin was giving them, he was willing to risk everything to keep her around, challenge in his eyes. A dare for any of the other boys to tell him he could no longer have this human for a friend.

 

Hyuk and Ravi exchanged a worried look.

 

Human life was not going to be so simple after all.


	7. Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi takes one step forward and then three steps back, Leo makes some observations and Hyuk comes to a realization.
> 
> And the romance tag finally gets some use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to move into PLOT now, so Monday updates may not be a regular thing anymore. This one wasn't easy to write because I had so much set up to put into it. And things are just going to speed up from here.

N frowned to himself as he watched the boys run around their motel room in the rush to get ready for school.

 

Hongbin had taken up post by the bathroom door, arguing with Ken in rising tones about how long the elder was taking in the shower. Hyuk nearly knocked him over every time he came and went to the dresser, the small walkway not enough for the pair to pass each other without some maneuvering. Both of the maknaes showed the initial stages annoyed with each other and N decided to step in before things got too heated.

 

Starting the day off with another fight was not the way he wanted to go about things.

 

“Hongbin-ah! Come put the futon away!” the eldest boy commanded, pulling Hongbin away from the bathroom door. “Ken! Hurry up so that the rest of the kids can finish getting ready!”

 

“Yes, hyung~” Ken sang, seemingly untroubled by their morning rush. N hoped that he actually listened to him for once.

 

He turned back to the others and nearly tripped over Leo, the latter pushing the leader up against the wall and moving them out of Hyuk’s way just in time.

 

N grinned and wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, taking advantage of the situation. “Well, this is a pleasant surprise~”

 

Leo rolled his eyes at him but accepted the quick kiss that he was offered. Even though they were in danger of falling behind schedule, the eldest boys took a moment to appreciate one another, sliding closer together without any worry of being caught by someone unwanted.

 

One of the other boys cleared his throat behind them. N’s hand paused on its journey to Leo’s hips and the elder pulled away to look over Leo’s shoulder.

 

Hyuk gave them a mildly interested once-over. “I hate to stop this show, but if we’re gonna have breakfast, we need to pick things up. We’re out of food.”

 

Leo, who might have held food slightly above sex in the importance of things, was jump-started into motion. He pulled away from N, mumbling to himself about making a grocery list they could shop for after school.

 

N barely had a chance to pout before the bathroom door swung open and a wet-haired Ken emerged.

 

Across the room, Hongbin dumped the futon on Ravi, who had fallen back asleep on one of the beds after his shower, and practically sprinted for the shower, being the last one to need it that morning. Ravi, startled from his slumber, fell off the bed with a thump.

 

N sighed in exasperation and followed Ken to the dresser, frowning at the younger man while he got dressed. “Ken, you’ve got to stop taking so long in the mornings. We’re always in danger of being late to school as it is. If you don’t watch out, I’ll make you shower after I use up all the hot water!”

 

N pointed at him dramatically and Ken pretended to rear back in fear, clutching his shirt to his chest like a girl in a classic horror movie.

 

“Ahhh, what should I do? Is it that bad? If you want, I’ll just start showering at night,” Ken compromised. “But I think you’re worrying too much, hyung! It’s not like we even have to go to school in the first place.”

 

“Being a graduate helps with getting a job,” N sighed, preparing himself for an argument he had seen coming – school was not turning out to be what they had planned for it to be. “And college – even if we could just go back and get more papers saying that we graduated high school, I want you to at least take the exams for real! Besides, this is like practice for being a human adult!”

 

It was like the words threw a switch. The playful look in the younger man’s eyes faded in an instant, replaced by a mixture of pity and annoyance.

 

Ken laughed sarcastically. “Really, hyung, how many of us are actually fitting in at this _human_ school? Besides Hongbin, none of us actually have friends.”

 

“And even if we did, having to keep what we really are a secret kind of gets in the way.” Hyuk added, pausing in putting his socks on to join the conversation. “I can’t even play around with the other kids because I can’t tell when I get hurt! Answering questions about myself is difficult because we don’t live normally either. Am I supposed to say that I live in a motel with five other teenagers I’m not related to and pretend that it’s not a weird situation? Parents, former schools, childhood stories – we don’t have any of those. That’s definitely not a human standard, hyung.”

 

Hyuk’s sentiments seemed to be shared by both Ken and Ravi, the latter of which had been listening with that troubled expression of his that had become the norm lately. Across the room, Leo was watching with an expression that said he too saw the truth in the maknae’s words.

 

All of them, with the exception of Hongbin, had yet to find any real attachments to the human world.

 

Hyuk was too afraid to play around and get close to his classmates for fear of accidentally revealing his secret.

 

Ravi’s jealousy was getting in his way of making an easy friend out of Jeon Chaeyeong, who continued to try and build a bridge for them to stand on only to be continuously pushed away. After meeting her, N could see how badly she wanted Ravi to like her back, but even kind people could give up after one too many rejections.

 

The third year boys were all but being stalked by a group of girls who drove off most of the other students from befriending them early on. Even with N and Ken being as outgoing and charming as they could, no one seemed willing to go against the clique’s power. There was obviously some sort of power play going on at Boseon High School and the boys had fallen into it without being aware – and it seemed to be getting even more intense, as the girls had been redoubling their efforts to get close to the boys as of late.

 

They wanted friends, but the situation seemed too much like something out of one of those American movies they had been watching lately. One where the ‘new kids’ always seemed to find themselves the sole interest of the ‘popular crowd’.

 

It was too strange to be real life.

 

(Honestly, who put that much effort into chasing a group of strangers?)

 

The mood of their motel room had dropped dramatically within minutes. N, being their leader, took a deep breath and pushed away his own insecurities and doubts so that he could reassure his lovers.

 

“Alright, it’s time that we had a group meeting.” N announced, ushering everyone to sit on the beds so that they could all face each other. “Just put everything you’re doing on hold for a moment – we need to talk.”

 

Leo set his partially finished grocery list off to the side and joined Ravi and a half-naked Ken on one of the beds. Hyuk looked at the leader mulishly as he was led to his seat, not wanting to have this conversation.

 

“You don’t want to wait for Hongbin-hyung?” he tried stalling, ready to get up and run away as soon as N turned his back.

 

"He'll be alright to miss this talk." N said, one hand pressing the maknae firmly down in his seat. "Now, listen, all of you. I know this isn't as easy as we wanted it to be. Meeting people, making friends – it's hard. But a few setbacks aren't enough reason to just decide that it isn't all worth trying for.

 

"This is our chance to actually _live_! This is what we've fought to escape Saetbyeol for. We've all suffered and been hurt and have cried over how we used to be. But that was just existing! Existing for the cruel enjoyment of a terrible being. And now we don't have to. We don't have to answer to anyone but ourselves now.

 

"We chose to go to school in this city because it's a new start. This is _us_ , _**living for ourselve**_ _ **s**_. We have a chance to take all that we've been denied. Happiness, health, _freedom_. I know this isn't easy, trying to find a place in this world, but at least we have a chance to look for it. We're awkward now, but this is just our beginning! Please don't give up because we haven't gotten everything at once.

 

“ _We have a chance_ – a lot of them, because we're starting out young. High school is just a test run. We've only been in it for about a month at least. Give yourselves some time to adjust and we'll get there. We have each other still, and we've proven that we don't give up easily when we want something."

 

N looked over the boys apprehensively, trying to see if his words had any effect on them. The younger ones were avoiding looking at anyone entirely, but Ken was watching him with a thoughtful expression. Leo just looked sad.

 

"Hyung," he said, in his usual quiet manner. "I heard the water stop. Since Hongbin is almost ready, we should finish up too. We can talk more about this later."

 

At that, the boys took it as a signal that they were free to do as they pleased and jumped into action, leaving the leader to watch them in frustration, tugging at his hair a bit when he raked a hand through it.

 

They had a long way to go before they had truly fixed things in their lives.

* * *

 

_"Another body was found this morning in a string of related animal attacks centered near the campus of Haesoo College. According to early reports, the mutilation of the victim was similar to the past four bodies recovered in the same area, all with victims bearing injuries reminiscent of a wild dog attack._

 

_"Residents in the area called police last night upon hearing a ruckus in the street, police said. One resident reported hearing sounds like a snarling and growling from the same direction. While evidence points to the source of the attack to be some sort of large animal, police are still unsure of what kind of animal is responsible for the damage. Residents are being urged to not venture out at night and not to approach any unfamiliar or oddly behaving dogs, but to report any such sightings immediately to the police."_

 

Ravi was beginning to wonder if Hongbin had gotten some sort of 'Jeon Chaeyeong Radar' installed when no one was looking.

 

Even outside of school, running into her looked like it was going to be a regular occurrence if Hongbin was leading the way. The second youngest boy had been given the chance to choose where they ate that morning and had chosen the cafe he had taken them before.

 

As soon as they walked in, Ravi spotted the girl's now familiar face turned towards one of the televisions in the cafe, doe eyes fixated on the local news report.

 

Hongbin grinned at the sight of her and broke away from their group at once to greet her. Ken and N followed after him once they too noticed her presence.

 

Leo did not seem to notice the break in formation and went straight for the counter to place his order. Hyuk clapped Ravi on the shoulder before following their quietest lover to get food and coffee as well.

 

Ravi was left standing by the entrance on his own, in a sort of self-inflicted limbo.

 

He could follow Hyuk and Leo, who had just met Chae and had less reason to greet her first, or join the others at the girl's table and pretend like he was not so consumed by jealousy that it was making him dislike her.

 

But what good would he do if he just followed the others to the table and got into one of his darker moods, just like he always seemed to do when the girl was around. He would just get angry about feeling cast aside and then Hongbin would get angry at him for acting like a jerk to Chae – and then one of the hyungs would get angry at the both of them for fighting again and Ravi _hated_ being scolded by the older boys.

 

Like a child.

 

Ravi grumbled to himself, not seeing a good solution for anything, but ultimately followed Hyuk and Leo to the counter, wondering how to drag himself out of the hole he had steadily been digging himself into when it came to Chae.

 

A little display by the register caught his eye, a set of little yarn doll key-chains watching the customers blankly while they placed their orders. They were kind of cute – and they gave Ravi an idea.

 

“Excuse me,” Ravi glanced at the growing group at the table as he lingered at the counter after ordering something for both him and Hongbin. “But could I borrow a pen?”

 

The cashier looked over at the table, noticing where Ravi kept turning to. He smirked as he handed over the pen. “She’s cute.”

 

Ravi flushed, stammering out a protest because the others could be enamored all they wanted to but he certainly was _not_ thinking of Chaeyeong in _that_ way, but the cashier moved away to the coffee machines before Ravi could actually string any words together in the right order for a sentence.

 

He huffed and snatched up one of the napkins on the counter to write a short message to go with the doll he bought with the food, then folded it into a tiny square. Ravi looked over at Chaeyeong, taking in the way she was laughing at something Ken was going on about, and suddenly felt nervous about what he was planning. He felt his ears grow hot and he looked away from the table to find the little yarn doll staring back at him.

 

The rest of the dolls on the display watched him as well, their black eyes feeling oddly judgmental.

 

Ravi groaned under his breath, feeling ridiculous.

 

His _idea_ was ridiculous.

 

He did not like Jeon Chaeyeong any more than he had the day before, nor was he any less jealous of her for receiving the bulk of Hongbin's daily attention. A cheap little doll and a note written on a napkin would not really change anything between them so what was he trying for really?

 

He slid the little square of napkin into the space between the doll's shirt and its body and made a little wish that he could find it in himself to at least try to like Jeon Chae a little.

 

Ravi took a deep breath, hid the doll in his pocket, and steeled himself as he carried the food over to the table.

* * *

 

The boys ended up having another meal with Jeon Chae instead of continuing their morning rush to school. Even N seemed to relax despite the way he had been rushing them all earlier. Perhaps he felt the need to allow the others more time with Hongbin’s human friend in hopes they would befriend her as well, thus easing their struggle in getting to know some of their classmates. He might have been wanting to see a side of human teenagers he was not really familiar with, taking the chance to relax and act like a ‘normal’ teenage boy instead of mothering the rest of the boys.

 

Or he just wanted to be the center of attention.

 

No matter what the reason, Leo was glad that N had found it in him to slow down a bit and enjoy their morning instead of stewing over the bad mood that had fallen over everyone at the motel.

 

N liked to pretend that he was always in control and able to guide the others into solving their problems. In reality, he was just as lost as the rest of them. They all turned to him first for guidance, since he seemed the natural leader and was the oldest of them, even being able to use magic for more than just a life force, but seeing them struggle and get upset worried him and made him too anxious to sleep at night. Leo had woken up many times before to find N up long after everyone else had fallen asleep.

 

Finding reasons to smile so freely had been difficult until recently, so Leo guided N closer to Jeon Chae while they walked to school together with her, and made sure to keep to the back of the group to provide less of a distraction. Leo even held Ravi back with him, keeping the younger man’s focus so that he never have the chance to get jealous over a lack of attention.

 

However, hanging back out of earshot of Ken and Hyuk seemed to be a mistake. The pair huddled over Chae’s phone, taking turns glancing over their shoulders at Leo, and whispering to the girl about whatever they were looking at on the screen. Chae looked amused and occasionally glanced back at Leo whenever the boys laughed at something the other said.

 

He had the feeling that they were gossiping about him and it gave him the jitters.

 

Leo huffed and linked arms with Ravi, startling the younger boy out of his ramblings about this song he had heard the other day at the store he went to with Ken. Hongbin and N jumped in surprise as a ruffled Ravi was deposited between them, but began laughing as they watched Leo make a beeline for Ken and Hyuk, who looked a little panicked at his approach.

 

“Run Hyuk!” Ken squealed, running away from Leo with Hyuk and Chae’s phone in tow.

 

The girl let out a peal of delighted laughter as Leo chased after the boys, the pair screaming over-dramatically every time Leo caught up to them and they passed the phone between each other to keep it out of Leo’s reach.

 

“Ken!” Leo spluttered, finally grabbing the younger man around the waist and picking him up to prevent him from running off again.

 

Ken shrieked with laughter, ignoring Leo’s slip of the tongue about his real name. The younger man had gone pink in the face, unable to catch his breath. Messing with Leo was fun when they managed to get such a major reaction out of him, and Ken was confident that he would be rescued by Hyuk, who still had the phone.

 

“Ah, noona~” the maknae said cheerfully as he jogged back towards the girl, making a show out of handing her back the cellphone.

 

“Sanghyuk, watch out!” Chae yelped before the maknae could reach her, grinning at the younger teen as Leo charged after him like a bull.

 

Ken, still in Leo’s grasp, shouted for help from the other boys.

 

“I’ll save you!” N laughed, running after them.

 

Ravi and Hongbin shared a look before shrugging. “Why not?”

 

Behind them, Jeon Chae watched on with bemusement as the boys made a ‘chasing train’ down the path to the school. Hyuk lead the way with Chae’s phone held aloft like some sort of banner.

 

All she could do was laugh and hurry after them.

 

Hyuk let out a shout as Leo finally caught him at the gates of the school, having dropped Ken a ways back for N to nearly trip over. Further behind, Hongbin and Ravi’s heads were just beginning to appear over the hill in the path.

 

“Hyung!” Hyuk whined, dragging the word out in a terribly nasally fashion. “You weren’t supposed to catch me yet!”

 

Leo ignored him and snatched the phone away from the maknae with a huff. “Why were you laughing at me? What did you do?”

 

Chae’s phone was locked, denying entrance to anyone without her password. Leo furrowed his brow as he stared at the lock screen, a cartoon skull and crossbones grinning back at him.

 

_Why was it wearing a straw hat?_

 

“Hyung, aren’t you listening?” Hyuk demanded, snatching the phone back. “You’re supposed to watch this in front of Chae-noona.”

 

Leo stared at the maknae for a long moment. “Why?”

 

Hyuk sighed and unlocked the phone. “Noona thinks you’re kind of _intimidating_ – she told me. And Ken-hyung. We wanted to show her how cute you really are~”

 

“Not cute.” Leo mumbled, ears reddening.

 

“Watch this then.” Hyuk grinned, shoving the phone back at the older boy, a video already in play.

 

Leo could have melted as a montage of puppies was shown to him.

 

“Cute.” he whimpered, eyes wide.

 

Hyuk smirked at him. “Exactly.”

 

Leo scowled at the maknae once the video ended and shoved him lightly in the direction of the first years’ lockers. “You’re annoying. Go get your things for class and get away from me.”

 

“Don’t forget to give Noona her phone back!” Hyuk called as they parted ways. “Her locker’s on the far end from ‘Bin’s. I don’t think you’ll have to wait for her long – she wasn’t far behind us.”

 

Leo raised his hand in acknowledgment and hurried to the third years’ lockers, which were closer to the entrance, to get his things before heading over to the lockers where they usually waited after school for Hongbin to say his goodbyes to Chaeyeong at the end of the day.

 

He was not quite sure which one was hers, as she usually dropped off her things before Ravi and Hongbin did, so he settled against the wall opposite the lockers to wait for her to arrive in the hallway.

 

There were a few other students wandering around before class, making the most of their last few moments of freedom. Leo carefully avoided looking in the direction of a crowd of girls at the intersection of the halls.

 

They failed to notice him and he preferred that things stay that way.

 

Instead, they seemed focused on a locker at the end of the row opposite from Hongbin and Ravi’s end. They pointed at it occasionally and giggled to one another. The girl at the front of the pack looked particularly smug about something.

 

Leo looked over the locker, wondering what the fuss was all about and saw nothing unusual – apart from some sheets of paper peeking out from the slots in the metal.

 

Perhaps a love confession?

 

As Hyuk had expected, it did not take Chaeyeong long to arrive, Hongbin sandwiched between her and Ravi as usual. The oldest of the trio seemed more open to the girl than usual, replying to her occasionally with a stiff expression. Chae looked over the moon about the response and Hongbin seemed more relaxed in their company.

 

Leo was glad that they were making progress, but he had not expected to see Ravi opening up so easily after putting up such a fight against the girl’s charms.

 

Hongbin was so pleased with Ravi’s (somewhat) improved attitude that he was hanging all over him, teasing him lightly and whispering in his ear in a way he so rarely would in public.

 

For the first time since they had started high school, Ravi and Hongbin actually looked like a couple. Hongbin’s focus, for the time being at least, had shifted back to center on Ravi, giving the older boy the attention that he felt he had been missing.

 

Perhaps things would begin to balance out between them now that Hongbin seemed to had his fill of Jeon Chae’s presence, and that he would learn to spread his attention between them more equally.

 

The girl seemed untroubled by the turn of Hongbin’s attention and watched him and Ravi with something like realization on her face. She smiled and left them while they were distracted to go to her own locker.

 

The locker with paper stuffed in it.

 

_Did that other girl have a crush on her? It wouldn’t be too surprising,_ Leo thought, glancing at the girls down the hall. Chaeyeong was fairly attractive and charming. She had certainly won over the boys easily enough (Ravi being an exception, but it seemed as if he was beginning to come around).

 

Chae opened her locker to find a dozen slips of paper waiting to scatter across the floor instead of an envelope with a love confession as Leo had thought.

 

The girl jumped back in surprise, eyes wide as she watched them fall about her feet.

 

Hongbin and Ravi, too preoccupied with each other, failed to notice.

 

As Chae knelt to collect them, one of the papers slid over towards Leo, one short word taking up the entire page in bold, striking letters.

 

_**SLUT** _

 

Leo frowned at the paper and looked back at Chaeyeong, who was rifling through the rest of the papers with a deceptively blank expression.

 

Leo could not see what they said from his position across the hall, but he had an idea that their contents were not any nicer than the one before him.

 

He bent over to pick the paper up and heard the girls down the hall laughing.

 

Chaeyeong got a little closer as she moved to trash the papers and Leo caught a glimpse of more messages.

 

_**We saw you.** _

 

_**STAY AWAY** _

 

To him, they did not mean much, but he found himself clutching the paper so tightly in his hand that it was in danger of tearing beneath his nails.

 

Still, he said nothing to Chae, as it was not his business and he did not consider himself close enough to her to feel right about asking.

 

Instead, he called out to her quietly, just managing to catch her attention once all the papers were in the trashcan. The piece of paper he had picked up was hidden in his pocket.

 

Chae looked at him blankly for a moment before pasting on a friendly smile as she responded to his call.

 

“Taekwoon-ssi! Did you catch Sanghyuk in the end?”

 

“Yes.” he answered, pulling out her cellphone as evidence. “I came to return this. I… watched the video. It was cute.”

 

Chae looked a bit surprised to hear him speak, as it was the most she had heard from him yet, but managed to keep her smile. She had interacted with him the least in the past two times they had met, and was uncertain how to act around him. He intimidated her somewhat and she found herself feeling shy before him.

 

“Sanghyuk and Jaehwan said you would like it. Thank you for returning my phone.”

 

Leo bobbed in head in acknowledgment, once again falling silent, and left without another word before Hongbin and Ravi noticed him. He had to hurry to his classroom before N got impatient and tracked him down.

 

On his way, Leo passed the girls at the end of the hall, recognizing them now as the girls who were obsessed with getting him and his lovers to join them in their clique. They were watching Chae rejoin Hongbin and Ravi with no small amount of jealously in their expressions and the girl who had seemed so smug before now radiated frustration.

 

It seemed as if these girls had a goal to cause trouble for Jeon Chae, though she seemed relatively calm about what had just happened.

 

Leo almost pitied them. At this rate, they were going to invoke Hongbin’s wrath for messing with his friend – and their sweet-smiling boy was rather vindictive when it came to getting even.

* * *

 

For once, Hyuk almost wished that he could feel minor pain so that he could slap himself as a repercussion for being so stupid.

 

He had, yet again, threatened the secret that he and his lovers carried.

 

Though not intentionally, Hyuk had hurt one of his classmates.

 

For a day that had seemed to be turning around after breakfast, it certainly had turned terrible for him.

 

Hyuk had been invited to play with some of the other kids in class – to join an arm wrestling competition of all things.

 

Normally, they did not talk to him much, but Hyuk had seemed exceptionally cheerful this morning and it made him more approachable than usual. He had even found himself cheering on one of the girls who won a few rounds against another, rather burly guy with the ease of a champion before she got bored and left the game.

 

Hyuk had been invited to try his luck and, in his enthusiasm, forgotten that humans were a bit more fragile than he gave them credit for.

 

He just squeezed too hard.

 

The boy he was challenging had let out a pained shout and jerked away on instinct. Hyuk let go before he accidentally ripped the boy’s shoulder out of the socket.

 

The other kids were not alarmed and simply laughed at them. They had called out the boy for getting cocky for challenging Hyuk after winning too many matches in a row. They thought it was just a hand cramp.

 

But Hyuk knew better.

 

He took himself out of the competition at once and the whole thing seemed to fall apart as their break ended and class resumed, everyone quickly forgetting about the incident. Except for Hyuk.

 

He had returned to Sanghyuk the Unapproachable in his classmates’ eyes, and they went out of their way to avoid bumping into him as they headed out of the classroom for lunch.

 

(He may have been using his magic to buffer the interactions, as humans felt discomfort in the presence of magic.)

 

“Hey, Sanghyuk!”

 

(Well, most humans.)

 

Hyuk jumped as Chaeyeong appeared beside him, the magic pulsing around Hyuk seeming to not affect her in the slightest. He stared at her in bewilderment.

 

Hyuk prodded her lightly with his magic, wondering if he would get a reaction.

 

Chae twitched a bit and moved away from the boy like she had just received a static shock.

 

Like two same charges repelling each other.

 

She might have had a touch of magic about her that she was unaware of, enough so that it would affect her relationship with other humans. Any reason she had trouble finding friends could be attributed to that – and why Hongbin had been initially drawn to her.

 

Magic, unlike electrical charges, attracted its own kind.

 

Hyuk offered her a small smile. “Hey, Chae-noona. You’re not with the hyungs?”

 

Chae snorted. “Contrary to what you may believe, I’m not _always_ with them.”

 

“Oh please, you’re more attached to Hongbin’s hip than Wonshik-hyung – and they’re sleeping together.” Hyuk countered and immediately froze when he realized what he revealed to her. He was kind of terrible at keeping secrets. “Wait, noona I –”

 

“I knew it!” Chae exclaimed delightedly. She grinned up at Hyuk.

 

“W-what?” Hyuk stammered, looking at her with wide eyes.

 

Chae smirked. “Oh, come on. I’ve had my suspicions for a while. They gravitate towards one another. They have whole conversations just by looking at each other. My parents used to do that when I got in trouble… Besides, Wonshik’s totally the jealous type. Now that you’ve confirmed it, I understand a little better why he’s so grumpy when I’m around.”

 

“… yeah. They’re not exactly subtle are they?” Hyuk smiled wryly, shoulders sagging. They were all extremely touch addicted to one another – none of them were subtle. He was relieved that Chae had taken the news well and had no bad judgments for them and their love. Hongbin and Ravi’s at least. “Um, Noona, do you think we could keep this between us for now? Hongbin might be upset that I told you before he could.”

 

“Sure thing. But, y’know, it is their relationship. They deserve to know if someone knows about their ‘secret’ relationship.” Chae looked at him pointedly.

 

Her stern face was kind of adorable, yet strangely intimidating at that.

 

“Yes, Noona.” Hyuk said meekly, ducking his head.

 

Chae beamed at him. “Great! Let’s go get lunch then!”

 

Hyuk had no chance to protest as Chae linked arms with him and dragged him off to the cafeteria.

 

The girl was _strong_.

 

Hyuk allowed himself to be pulled off by the smaller girl.

 

“So, Sanghyuk-ah,” Chae began lightly as they were in line to get lunch. “What has you so upset?”

 

Hyuk stilled, staring down at his hands to where an apple sat in his palm. “You noticed?” He turned his eyes to her, wondering how this girl, who barely knew him – who had only met him _twice before_ – could read him so well already.

 

“You looked sad earlier when you were walking with the other first years.” Chae said quietly and pulled him along the line when he stood still for too long. She offered him a more reserved smile than her normal one. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But sometimes a good rant does wonders.”

 

Hyuk laughed weakly. “Can you read the hyungs like that too?”

 

“Open books, all of you.” Chae teased as Hyuk walked her to the table where they were going to wait for Hongbin and Ravi. “It’s not such a terribly thing, in case you’re worried. It’s refreshing.”

 

“Glad you think so.” Hyuk fell silent for a long moment, playing with his drink while he gathered his thoughts. “Hongbin’s talked to you about how weird this move was, right? We’ve all… been _friends_ so long it’s like we’ve forgotten how to make new ones. I guess it’s a little easier for the hyungs – none of them are alone in their years. I’m all alone in my class. It’s just lonely.”

 

Chae’s brow furrowed in concern. “They don’t try to talk to you?”

 

“Not really,” Hyuk shrugged. “I did play a game with some of the other kids this morning though…”

 

“Oh? Did you have fun?” she asked hopefully.

 

“Watching was fun.” Hyuk confirmed, then hesitated to continue. “When I got to play too… I accidentally hurt someone.”

 

“What were you playing?”

 

“It was an arm wrestling competition. I forgot my own strength. It… it made me a little scared of myself.” Hyuk admitted, head drooping.

 

Chae reached over and pushed his head up, hand firm beneath his chin.

 

“Sanghyuk-ah,” she said seriously, eyes stern. “Please don’t do that to yourself. The boys around here are always falling over one another here and getting themselves and each other hurt. Getting a little banged up playing a game isn’t anything out the usual. There’s nothing to be afraid of – especially not of yourself. You said it was an accident. Were you lying, or do you believe that you were telling the truth?”

 

“It was an accident.” Hyuk repeated, starting to feel a little better.

 

Chae offered him a kind smile and let his chin go. She hesitated a moment, then petted his hair a few times like he was a puppy. “Good! Then there’s nothing to worry about, is there?”

 

“No, Noona.” Hyuk smiled shyly, ears burning.

 

Chae relaxed back into her seat and they began their lunch peacefully. Occasionally, Hyuk found himself looking around for Hongbin and Ravi, wondering where they were and what was taking them so long. After seeing the way Hongbin acted around Jeon Chaeyeong, treating her like a precious gift, seeing her at school without him was disorienting.

 

“Sanghyuk,” Chae said suddenly, startling Hyuk out of his searching. “I’m sorry that you’re having such a hard time here. If it makes any difference… I don’t think you’ll have trouble finding a friend for too long. I think you’re a lot of fun to hang around with.”

 

“Then, would _you_ consider me a friend too?” Hyuk asked, half teasing and half hopeful.

 

“Of course,” Chae grinned, eyes sparkling. “Like I would miss out on an opportunity like this! And you’ve got your hyungs too. Sanghyuk-ah… don’t think that you’re alone here. Seeing you in class isn’t really an option for us, but the boys are there for you, right? And I’ll be there for you too… if you want.”

 

Hyuk beamed at her. “Thank you, Chae-noona. You shouldn’t deny Hongbin’s praises so much. I think you’re pretty great too~”

 

Chae flushed, covering her face yet again.

 

“Honestly, I feel like I ought to be thanking you. I haven’t had an easy time of making friends either. I’m grateful to make a new one like you.” she admitted in a mumble so quiet that Hyuk nearly missed it.

 

Hyuk raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You’re so nice though. Why is it so hard for you to make friends?” He winced. “Wait, I didn’t mean to sound so accusing. Sorry.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine.” Chae waved him off and shrugged. “I guess I’m just kind of… awkward? I dunno. I made friends well enough as a kid, but we all fell out of touch when we started high school.”

 

“Noona… are you saying that you haven’t made a friend since middle school?” Hyuk asked weakly. Chae’s silence was answer enough for him. “How… could you even stand it?”

 

“Not well?” Chae tried for humor and failed. She looked at her hands as she spoke, playing with her fingers as she found the right words for what she wanted to say, mimicking Hyuk’s earlier posture. “I thought about it a lot when everything seemed too much to bear. It was so lonely I felt like I was going to go crazy. I did whatever I could to stay around people. I tried talking to my classmates and was always the first to ask about who wanted to join my team in gym. I talked to whoever I could between classes and went to games and a few parties even though I didn’t really like that sort of thing. Nothing seemed to work for me and I began to feel like I was all alone even in crowds. Like Rose did in _Titanic_.”

 

“Who?” Hyuk blinked.

 

Chae shook her head in disbelief. “Poor child. It’s like, the must see sad romance movie of our generation. I’ll have to get you to watch it sometime. Rose said that, sometimes she felt like she was standing in a room full of people, screaming and no one even notices. I started wondering if something was wrong with me. Was I too boring for anyone to find interest in me? Was I annoying? Did everyone just want me to leave them alone? Did I smell bad?”

 

Hyuk snorted. “Somehow I doubt that was it. You smell nice – like apples.”

 

“My favorite shampoo,” Chae smirked slightly, flipping her hair exaggeratedly and succeeding in lightening the mood that time. Hyuk was caught by a sudden wave of apple scented air and found himself leaning closer to the girl before him.

 

He caught himself and coughed a bit nervously. “It’s very nice.”

 

Chae smiled at him. “Thanks! After a while, I just decided that if I _was_ awkward, then I couldn’t be the only person in the world who was. I don’t think anyone knows how to be perfect – some people just learn how to be happy. Being a person isn’t easy and figuring out how to make things work for you generally takes a lifetime, so I don’t want to give up on trying to make friends. I figure, since I’ve got two cool guys like you and Hongbin to like me, then I’ve finally begun to learn how to do this whole thing better now.”

 

Chae grinned at him, eyes closing and nose scrunching up cutely and Hyuk felt his breathing stutter at the sight.

 

“R-right. Yes. You’re great.” Hyuk stammered, confusing even himself. “Wait, what?”

 

Chae raised an eyebrow at him. “… I don’t know.”

 

Hyuk stuffed his mouth full of food to avoid making an even bigger fool out of himself. Being around Chaeyeong made him feel like an idiot and he was not quite sure _why_.

 

“Hyuk-ah! Chae!” a familiar voice called, saving them from the awkward moment. Hongbin waved at them as he and Ravi finally arrived, the latter carrying a stack of books in his arms.

 

Chae gasped in excitement. “Hongbin! Are you going to read the rest of the series?”

 

“The first book was great.” Hongbin grinned as he sat down beside her. “Hyuk, read this later.”

 

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone was shoved unceremoniously at the maknae, who stared at it in bewilderment.

 

_Who the hell was Harry Potter?_

 

“What were you guys talking about?” Ravi asked after a moment, turning to Chae for once for the answer.

 

She looked surprised by the sudden change of heart from him and Hongbin looked pleased.

 

“Sanghyuk was telling me about an arm wrestling competition he and his classmates were having.” Chae answered, struggling to hold Ravi’s gaze as she spoke. She had been trying to get on his good side for so long but now she did not seem to know how to interact with him without feeling awkward. She seemed to steal herself for a moment and managed to meet Ravi’s gaze and hold it, a mischievous expression that might have belonged on Hongbin or Hyuk finding its way to her face. “Actually, from what Sanghyuk was telling me, I think he may have been bragging a bit. Is this kid really as strong as he claims he is?”

 

Ravi laughed before he could stop himself. “Hyuk? Definitely. You ought to challenge him yourself if you wanna find out.”

 

Chae seemed enthused by the idea.

 

“Wonshik,” Hongbin began, tone warning.

 

Ravi just grinned at him cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows, and Hongbin puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, diving over the table at the older boy and sending him flailing away. Hyuk and Chae were sent into peals of laughter at the sight.

 

“What do you say, Sanghyuk-ah?” Chae giggled, dodging Hongbin’s dangerous elbows. “Wanna have a go against a real champion?” She raised her eyebrows teasingly.

 

“A real champ?” Hyuk smirked, setting his elbow on the table, arm in position to play.

 

“Of course,” the girl sniffed haughtily as she slipped her hand into his. “I’ve won every match I’ve ever been in – all two of them.”

 

Hyuk was too busy laughing to fight against her pushing and quickly lost their first match.

 

Hongbin turned away from wrestling with Ravi to cheer Chaeyeong on, Ravi doing the same for Hyuk. They were fairly good sports about the whole thing, cheering and booing when appropriate and ignoring the fact that Hyuk was barely using a fraction of his strength against the girl before him.

 

Chaeyeong had no qualms about playing dirty though and, as she had in their first game, did her best to make him giggle and squirm to make him lose his concentration and the match too. Occasionally, her free hand snuck across the table to poke at his stomach and ribs, finding all of his ticklish spots with ease.

 

The older boys did their best to sabotage the others ‘team’, though Ravi was a bit more reserved than Hongbin when it came to mischief. Well, against Hongbin at least.

 

He was putty in the flower-boy’s hands.

 

In Hyuk’s opinion, Ravi was the easiest of the hyungs to tease and Hongbin never had any trouble getting the older boy so flustered that he could barely see straight.

 

Most of Hyuk’s losses though were primarily caused by distraction, which Chae proved to be the real champion of. She pulled out all of the stops against Hyuk, making ridiculous faces at him and squawking at him whenever she lost a match herself.

 

Their lunch table was probably the loudest in the cafeteria, what with the hyungs yelling at each other between their cheers and Chaeyeong keeping up a running commentary and panicked yelps. Even Hyuk added his voice to the throng just before he lost a match.

 

Not that he lost all of them.

 

He was too competitive to throw _every_ match.

 

But still, he found himself completely floored by the girl at times.

 

Her hand felt so _small_ in his – the smallest hand he had ever held. All of his lovers, their hands were large like his, patches on their hands rough against his skin in places where Chaeyeong’s were soft and smooth. Yet again, she had made him feel off balance without doing anything at all. Even Ken, the willowiest of them all, didn’t seem as delicate as the girl before him.

 

(Though, Hyuk had a feeling that the girl was not all that fragile – she probably failed to realize it, but she was squeezing his hand so tightly that even Hyuk could feel the pressure of it.)

 

Chaeyeong grinned at him again after winning another match, Hongbin cheering at her side and a flush of exertion high on her cheekbones.

 

_Pretty,_ Hyuk thought dazedly.

 

The thought surprised him, and his hand fell limply to the table as Chaeyeong released him to high-five Hongbin.

 

She yelped in pain and then laughed at herself. “I think I challenged Sanghyuk to too many rematches.” She shook out her hand, which had begun to cramp.

 

Hongbin cooed at her and took her hand in his to massage it while they talked about the second Harry Potter book that Hongbin had just started.

 

Judging by Ravi’s thunderous expression, _he_ had noticed Hyuk’s sudden realization and the maknae felt his chest grow tight with guilt. He ducked his head, avoiding his lover’s gaze.

 

Hyuk had never really given much thought to girls, having never met one worth consideration before.

 

But Jeon Chae! He found her to be kind and funny and, for the first time since he had been welcomed into his lovers’ arms, Hyuk found someone outside of their group to be _pretty_.

 

So pretty it brought a blush to his face and a skip to his heartbeat.

 

He felt like such a traitor for feeling that way.

 

Ravi stood abruptly and stormed off, Hyuk curling in on himself as the older boy went. A little doll, made of yarn and with long, dark hair, fell to the floor beside Hyuk’s feet.

 

Hongbin smiled nervously at Chaeyeong as he stood, pulling Hyuk to his feet as well. “Sorry, Chae-ah. Wonshik – he’s a sore loser I think. We’ll go talk him into calming down some! I hope you won’t mind going back to class alone…”

 

“Not at all,” Chae said weakly, barely managing to finish her sentence before the boys were running after Ravi.

 

Alone at her table yet again, Chae slumped, gaze dropping to the ground.

 

The little yarn doll stared back at her sadly.

 

She picked it up with a sigh. “Why do I feel like everything just got messed up all over again?”

 

The note Ravi had written that morning to go along with it had slipped out unnoticed, the napkin sliding across the floor and into a spill of water, ink seeping into the fibers and spreading into an unreadable mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

( _ **Chaeyeong-ah,**_

 

_**I’m sorry I’m such a jerk. I want to try being friends from now on, even if it’s difficult.** _

 

_**-Wonshik**_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on timezones, this is either the last chapter for 2016 or the first for 2017. (It's the last for me.)


	8. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting jobs and getting jumped are different things entirely but they're both in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a moment to notice the title of the chapter, Lean on Me, which is one of those awesome songs off of Ravi's amazing solo album which everyone should take another moment to appreciate. (No seriously I love the album it's great)

Even with her growing circle of friends, Chae still found herself feeling a little lonely as she sat alone in her favorite cafe.

 

Saturdays were good for sleeping in and taking a break from school, but they also meant that her chances of seeing Hongbin and Hyuk, her newest friend, were slim. To say that she had not come here hoping to see them would be a lie – they _had_ run into each other there before twice.

 

Today, however, it seemed as if the boys had no need for coffee.

 

She even found herself missing Wonshik.

 

It would have been nice to have company to keep her from her math studies – and, if not, someone to suffer with her.

 

She made a face at her textbook.

 

Then again, having Wonshik around might have been even more unpleasant than usual after the sudden drop in mood that the boy had yet again experienced after Chae and Hyuk's arm wrestling competition.

 

Chae was at a loss to what had happened to upset him so, but whatever the case, it had turned their interactions back to square one. Meaning, Chae talked _at_ Wonshik and he replied with clipped answers or not at all. His stony silence said everything that needed being said.

 

Trying to keep up with Wonshik's mood swings gave her whiplash.

 

Maybe he would never like her. She _did_ want him to, but she could accept it if she was not able to get on Wonshik's good side.

 

After all, being best friends with _everyone_ was practically impossible.

 

But being civil was manageable, right?

 

Hongbin might have been Wonshik's boyfriend, but it was not like she was trying to steal him away.

 

It was about time she convinced Wonshik of the fact and set his mind at ease.

 

Chae was tired of this whole messed up game they had become caught in.

 

From its place beside her notebook, her cellphone began to ring, startling her out of her thoughts. She answered it quickly, not giving it time to disturb any of the other customers in the cafe.

 

_"Is this Giustino's Pizza Parlor?"_

 

Chae pulled her phone away from her ear to look at it in bewilderment. "No. I'm afraid you have the wrong number." she answered finally, putting the phone back to her ear.

 

_"So you won't make me a pizza, Jeon Chaeyeong? I'm disappointed."_

 

"Who is this?" Chae frowned, trying to place the voice to someone she knew – and someone who would have her phone number in the first place.

 

_"Cho Kyuhyun, manager of Mari's Emporium. I said we'd be calling soon. You still want the job?"_ It seemed as if he were smirking at her, but it was impossible to tell through the phone. He seemed smug enough though.

 

"I still want it!" Chae yelped, sitting up straight. Her knees bumped the table and made her cup of coffee wobble dangerously. She closed her textbook and put it away in her bag to save it from any unexpected spills.

 

_"Good. The Boss Lady took a look at your application and she wants you to come in for an interview."_

 

"Right now?" Chae asked, feeling a bit panicked at the suddenness of the situation.

 

_"If that's not too much trouble..."_

 

Chae jumped up, nearly knocking her coffee over again and just barely managing to catch it before it tipped over. "O-of course! I'm kind of far away but I can be there –"

 

_"Chill girl,"_ Kyuhyun laughed suddenly, stopping Chae short. "The Boss isn't even here today. I'm just joking. Come in tomorrow after lunch. At one maybe. She'll be here then."

 

"Oh," Chae deflated, sinking back into her chair in relief. "That works too."

 

_"Awesome. See you tomorrow. Don't forget my pizza~"_ Kyuhyun teased, hanging up before she could reply.

 

Chae put her phone down with a huff.

 

That man seemed too mischievous for his own good.

 

_I like him_ , Chae decided, a smirk of her own tugging at her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

The room was eerily silent.

 

N had long become accustomed to it being filled with the voices of his lovers, who took great joy in being able to speak above a whisper whenever they wanted. If anything, they often got too loud for any semblance of peace to take place in their room. Even at night there was no stillness in the air, Ravi’s snoring like a bulldozer in the ear of whoever he slept beside.

 

It was pure luck that the inhabitants of the neighboring rooms failed to complain to the manager about them.

 

Today was a quiet day.

 

All of the boys had found things to do after their morning lie-in.

 

Leo had dragged Hyuk down to the park with him, their athletic maknae the only one who did not protest against helping the elder practice his soccer techniques. Unfortunately for Leo, he forgot to factor in the fact that Hyuk loved to pick on him and get him all riled up over every little thing.

 

Today was surely no exception, as the youngest boy’s unusually reserved attitude had begun to diminish.

 

None of the hyungs were quite sure what had happened between the maknae line, but Hongbin was sympathetic to their youngest lover while Ravi was angry with him. N had caught the youngest pair huddled together more often the past few days, Hyuk spilling out his troubles while Hongbin listened without interruption. N was glad that Hyuk was able to talk about his troubles to his hyung, but he wished that Ravi would do the same.

 

A rift had begun to form between him and Hongbin. If it continued to grow, it would no doubt affect the rest of the boys as well.

 

The date that Hongbin had taken Ravi out earlier to the music store was likely a plan he and Ken dreamed up to get the tattooed boy back into a good mood. Both Hongbin and Ken had gone over the top in doting on Ravi that morning, putting all their attention on him.

 

N had seen a hint of guilt in Ravi’s expression over the excessive attention, likely regretting that he had made things so strained between them, but he had only clutched at Hongbin’s hands more tightly. It made N sad to see him so desperate for their flower boy’s love, especially when he was in no danger of losing it.

 

Hongbin did not love Ravi any less, even with his new friendship, but the thought of losing Hongbin to someone who was essentially a stranger absolutely terrified Ravi.

 

Hongbin did his best to assuage those fears now that he could see that they were not fading away in time as he had hoped, but he needed a little help from the others to do so.

 

Ken had gracefully stepped in to help out that day, exchanging a quick look with N as if to say _‘I’ve got this – you do your thing today.’_

 

N was grateful that he could count on the others to help shoulder their burdens when he needed the extra support.

 

Today, he had felt as if he needed that support more than he normally did.

 

N stared grimly at the money spread out before him on the bed, disturbingly small for the funds of six grown men (if they actually met that definition).

 

Unless the fee for the room doubled suddenly, they were not in danger of losing it that week, but unless they found some other source of income soon, they would be back on the streets within a month at the most.

 

With careful planning they would be able to stretch their money, but N wanted to give the world to the other boys.

 

He wanted them to have good clothes that fit them well and kept them warm, wanted them to eat well and never have to go hungry, to have a warm bed to sleep in at night. To have a _future_.

 

Unbidden, memories of raggedy clothes and wandering cold, dirty streets came to him, the rumble of their stomachs calling for food still ringing in his ears.

 

N shuddered and covered his face, feeling ashamed that he could not give his lovers the better life he had promised them.

 

The skin around his eyes felt hot and he stubbornly wiped away the wetness in his eyes before it had a chance to turn to tears. N sniffled and sighed.

 

Slowly, he tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling as he attempted to compose himself.

 

He had no time for tears. It was time for him to take action instead of sitting around and feeling miserable.

 

On shaky legs, N made his way to the bathroom, breathing deep to center and steady himself. He did the same deep breathing through the rest of his motions, as he washed his face, as he dressed in some of the nicer clothes they had.

 

A good impression helped in getting in a person’s favor, and N would do all that he could to get the favor of a potential employer.

 

N squared his jaw and headed out into town.

 

* * *

 

A little more than a week had passed since his storming off at lunch as well as his date with Hongbin and Ken, but Ravi still could not say that he felt any better about the road life was leading them down lately.

 

It hurt to see the stirrings of emotion in his lover’s eyes when it was directed at someone else, someone Ravi was not in love with too.

 

Living in the basement had no brightness for them to pull on apart from each other. It had been so easy to love each other and to fall _in love_ with each other. The idea of being with a person so unfamiliar was so far out of reason for him that Ravi had never considered it.

 

The older boys, N and Leo and Ken – they had all been there from the beginning of his life, of his creation into this body, and he could not even begin to imagine a life where they were not there and so important to him. Ravi was only a little older than Hongbin, and a year older than Hyuk, but those few months before their pretty flower-boy came into their lives were but a distant memory in comparison to the days that they had spent with him. And Hyuk, their precious maknae and only one they were able to protect in at least one way, was loved and adored by all of them.

 

Ravi loved them all so dearly that the thought of losing them felt like the strings of his heart were being snipped away thread by thread.

 

So he pushed them away with anger, pushed away his lovers and those thoughts and bottled up his hurt and fear inside until it ached. And what he could not keep to himself exposed itself as jealousy and hate.

 

He did not want to feel this way, but talking to the others seemed too much for him to handle. All of his former fears had been shared and understood with ease months ago. Now he was afraid to be the one left behind, of being the one who could not find a place in this strange new world …of having his heart broken.

 

That evening, he had escaped the motel room on his own, feeling suffocated by his own worries and doubts.

 

Being out alone did not exactly calm his mind, but the constant rhythm of his feet against the ground as he moved forward was more soothing than Ravi had expected it to be. So he kept going, even crossing a bridge in his wandering. Soon enough, he found himself in a part of the city that he and the others had not found the time to explore yet.

 

The air had begun to warm as they moved into the later part of spring, but with the sun setting and cool air blowing in off the water beside the shopping center it was becoming cold.

 

Ravi tucked his arms in closer to his body for warmth.

 

A crowd of boys began to pass him and Ravi moved to the far side of the sidewalk to avoid bumping into anyone.

 

Only to get bumped himself.

 

A harsh knock of the stranger’s shoulder against his own sent Ravi stumbling into the wall of one of the shops, the rough brick catching unpleasantly against his skin and clothes.

 

“What the hell?” Ravi snapped at once, glaring up at the boy who ran into him. “What was that for?”

 

The stranger sneered at him. “What the hell’s with _you_? You can’t see someone walking in front of you or somethin’? You oughta apologize to me, it being your fault ‘n all.”

 

“Yeah, I totally reached out at the last second and made _you_ bump _me_.” Ravi scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Well me and my friends think differently, ain’t that right boys?” The stranger turned to his companions, showing off that he was the leader of this pack, and smirked.

 

The other boys echoed him in agreement, leering at Ravi menacingly. They flanked their leader as he stepped closer to Ravi, surrounding him and forcing him closer to the wall of one of the buildings.

 

Ravi scowled at them mulishly, trying to keep the fear he felt from showing on his face.

 

“Fuck off.  


Their leader’s face darkened and they all seemed to move at once, led by the stranger who had started it all.

 

After living with Saetbyeol for years and years, Ravi could take a few hits before he crumbled, but it did not make their punches and kicks hurt any less. A punch to the face, a boot to his thigh – every hit hurt and Ravi wanted to run away and hide because he was _tired_ of the hurt and the fear.

 

He shoved back at the boys, fighting off any fist or foot he could and wincing when he was caught by a stray limb unexpectedly. The side of his face felt like a fire was burning across it and his lips felt too hot, too wet to be normal. There was a roaring in his ears, his heartbeat mingling with some sort of shrill ringing as it deafened him.

 

A fist collided with his face and Ravi stumbled back, falling against the rough brick of the building and clutching at his face, the pain to sudden and too sharp to ignore. The group of boys jumped on the opportunity and redoubled their efforts while his defenses were down.

 

“HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!”

 

Suddenly the boys were scattering, falling away from Ravi as they met the business end of a broomstick. Its wielder wore the visage of a very familiar, if unusually angry face.

 

Jeon Chae scowled at the boys as she put herself between them and Ravi, wielding a broom like a sword and whacking at anyone who got too close. Though she was tiny in comparison to the boys gathered around her, she was fierce and more than willing to hit someone with little restraint.

 

A few of the boys were looking at her with something akin to terror but their leader refused to back down, even as he looked at her broom warily.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doin’, little girl?” he growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

 

Chae looked unimpressed and drew herself up to her full height. (It did not help very much – she barely even came up to Ravi’s shoulders on a normal day.)

 

“Waiting for the police.” she said flatly. “I called them, just before I came out. You’re in the middle of the street – I’d be willing to bet I’m not the only one who did.”

 

“Oh shit,” someone in the back of the crowd whimpered. The rest of them did not seem to be feeling any better about the implication, faces paling as they fidgeted nervously.

 

The leader narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “… you’re bluffing.”

 

“Are you willing to call it then?” Chae sneered, setting her jaw stubbornly. “Fine. Wait around for the cops to get here. More than one of these stores have CCTV – you might as well be turning yourself in for assault.”

 

“Fuck this,” one of the other boys said suddenly, breaking away from the group. “I ain’t going back to jail.”

 

Like a gunshot at the start of a race, the rest of them took it as a signal to take off as well, scattering away from the store front like cockroaches.

 

The leader had to be pulled away by his lackeys as he continued to stare down Chae.

 

She offered him a mocking wave as he left.

 

Ravi pulled himself to his feet, using the wall as a crutch. He stared at Chae.

 

She turned to him, face still stern but now mixed with concern as well. “Wonshik-ah, are you okay?” She reached up to touch his face and Ravi could not help but flinch away from her.

 

Girls and pain were always connected in his mind and Ravi could never shake the fear that invaded him when delicate hands reached for his face.

 

Chae hesitated a moment, but pushed on with the same stubbornness she used to face down the gang of boys.

 

Ravi scowled at memory of her facing down the boys – he was not able to fight them off enough to get away and Chae was half his size. He may not like her very well but he did not like the idea of her getting hurt.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” he snapped, glaring down at her. “You think you can take on a whole group of guys twice your size? Are you crazy?”

 

Chae scowled right back at him. “It’s not like you were doing any better idiot.”

 

She managed to catch his face in her hands this time, hands gentle even if her tone was not. She held him carefully, soft fingers wiping that strange warmth on his face away with a touch as soft as a feather.

 

Ravi froze, eyes wide.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Chae sighed, pulling her hand back to show him the touch of scarlet on her fingers.

 

She wiped her hands off on her jeans, unconcerned about a stain, and pulled a tissue out of her pocket to dab at his face gently, putting as little pressure on his cheek and lip as she could.

 

Ravi felt the urge to run away again.

 

“Thanks for running them off.” he said shortly, trying to move away from Chae. “I gotta go now –”

 

“Looking like you just got jumped? Which, y’know, _just happened_.” Chae scoffed, holding Ravi in place by the sleeve.

 

“I don’t want to file a police report,” Ravi began irritably.

 

“I didn’t call the police.” Chae said suddenly, stopping Ravi short. “I didn’t have time. I just saw them jump on you from the upstairs office and ran down without thinking.”

 

Ravi stared at her in bewilderment. “And you called me an idiot.”

 

Chae flushed, but looked unrepentant. “Well, you are. If you had any common sense you’d clean up before you went home. You want Hongbin to faint at the sight of you? Come upstairs – there’s a first aid kit in the office.”

 

“Don’t wanna,” Ravi mumbled petulantly.

 

Chae’s scowl returned. “Well too bad. _March._ ” She darted behind him, putting her hands on his _butt_ of all things, and pushed him towards the stairs to the side of the building. “Your back got scraped. Try not to move your shoulders or twist around too much. Actually, just wait here on the stairs – climbing the stairs would probably be too painful.”

 

“Why’re the stairs outside?” Ravi raised an eyebrow at the random staircase.

 

“It was an add on. My boss said that there’s an apartment up there too, but she rents it out to my manager for the extra money so she can’t use it for the store’s business.” Chae patted his head lightly. “Now don’t go anywhere or I’ll tell Hongbin on you~”

 

Ravi scowled at Chae as she disappeared up the steps.

 

Beneath his skin, his magic was bubbling restlessly, wanting to fill the tears in his skin and heal all of his wounds. He held it back, keeping his cuts and scrapes from closing in order to preserve the normalcy of a hurt human.

 

Chaeyeong was actually doing him more harm than good, despite her intentions.

 

If he were alone, he would be in good health within minutes instead of having to maintain his injuries for the sake of the human facade he and the others had worked so hard to build.

 

Ravi huffed irritably and leaned sideways against the railing.

 

Why did she care anyway? Ravi had never shown her such kindness. She had just shown him that she could snap back at him, could get _angry_ with him so why would she not fight back against all the anger and jealousy and coldness that he was always directing at _her_.

 

(Why did she have to make him feel like the bad guy when she was the one stealing away the ones he loved.)

 

Chaeyeong returned quickly, a small tin box in her hands with **FIRST AID** painted on it in big bold letters. It looked ancient, but all of the supplies were revealed to be new and sealed when she opened it up.

 

She worked silently, expression blank and eyes focused as she cleaned his face up. She only spoke briefly when Ravi hissed at the sting of the ointment, mumbling a soft apology before falling silent again.

 

Ravi fidgeted under her hands. He was beginning to recognize that blank stare. Chae often wore it when she was thrown for a loop by something she was not used to hearing (a compliment or so from Hongbin), confused (a common sight in math class), or upset. Ravi had a feeling that the last explanation was the current cause for the blankness that was settled on her face.

 

Without Hongbin to buffer their interaction, the air became unbearable between them.

 

“Why are you doing this for me?” Ravi blurted out suddenly, unable to take Chae’s silence anymore.

 

Chae cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him, fingers playing with the bandage in her hands. She sighed and gestured for Ravi to scoot over so that she could sit beside him. She pulled his hand into her lap, cleaning the scrapes on his knuckles from where they had split against another boy's face during the fight.

 

"I… don't really know. For Hongbin's sake I guess." she murmured eventually.

 

"For Hongbin?"

 

"Yeah… Y'know, I don't really get you, Wonshik. I mean, I know that you don't like me, even if I don't know the exact reasons why. I could make a guess and maybe I wouldn't be too far off the mark, You're jealous. And angry too, obviously. I think that it's just one of those things that fear does to us. That fear makes us feel."

 

"I'm not afraid of you." Ravi scoffed, trying to pull his hand back.

 

Chae held him firmly in place. “Of losing Hongbin.”

 

Ravi froze, feeling as if he had just been doused in ice water. “…”

 

Chae smiled humorlessly. "You don't like me very much, Wonshik. I can tell. And, honestly, I can't say that you've given me much reason to like you either. But I do like Hongbin and being friends with him. _Just friends._ That's why I'm doing this."

 

"I thought that you wanted to be friends." Ravi mumbled, so quiet that it was nearly a breath.

 

Chae frowned at him. "I don't want… not to be friends? Just, some civility is what I'm after between you and me. But you haven't exactly shown me much of that, Wonshik. You offered to help me before… so I know that you've got some good qualities in you. I know…

 

"But you don't like to let me see them so easily. I don't think that you even _want_ me to see them at all. But I know they're there. Otherwise Hongbin wouldn't love you so much and try to help me see them myself. And… I trust him. Trust his judgment. His… heart? Maybe I sound stupid for reasoning things that way, but... Anyway, that's why I'm doing this for Hongbin. Because he cares about you and I care about him and I don't like seeing him get upset over you. Letting you go home all bloody and looking like hell kind of goes against that line of thought."

 

_That was… startling_ , Ravi thought dazedly.

 

Chaeyeong taped off his knuckles and tugged at his sleeve to bring him back to his senses. “Take your shirt off – I gotta look at your back now.”

 

Ravi squirmed a moment, a blush rising to his cheeks. He fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt nervously before pulling it up and over his head, quickly enough that he did not have the time to focus on the pain in his shoulders.

 

He was more or less grateful that she was settled behind him and unable to see his troubled expression. Ravi was… unpleasantly _surprised_ about the admission of dislike, as well as the way she had so easily called him out on his bad behavior as well. It was not exactly a confrontation, but it made Ravi feel jumpy and unbalanced with guilt and annoyance.

 

Her quiet disappointment was somehow worse than being shouted at.

 

Ravi knew how to deal with loud anger – it was the quiet kind that frightened him.

 

But still, Chaeyeong’s hands were gentle on his back, fingers cool with a salve for his scrapes and surprisingly soothing. Ravi found himself relaxing without conscious thought and leaning into the touch, the adrenaline from the fight having long worn off and leaving him feeling sleepy.

 

“M’ sorry.” Ravi mumbled, pausing to yawn. “For being such a jerk.”

 

Chae’s fingers stilled on his shoulders and Ravi was surprised to hear her quiet laugh.

 

“Wonshik… you’re the one who dropped that doll, right?”

 

He jumped in surprise, twisting around to gape at her. Chae grinned at him.

 

Ravi coughed and turned back around to hide the sudden heat on his face. “Yeah…”

 

Chae chuckled at him good-naturedly. “It was cute, Wonshik-ah. Thank you. You can put your shirt back on now.”

 

Ravi cleared his throat and stood up to pull the garment back into place, avoiding even glancing in the girl’s direction.

 

In the end, he missed the way that her lips turned down and her brow furrowed.

 

The bruises that Ravi had received in the fight were mostly gone already, forgotten by Ravi in favor of his cuts and scrapes. The larger ones had already darkened and were beginning to yellow around the edges.

 

Ravi’s body was healing much too quickly for any semblance of normalcy – and Chae had noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was happily surprised that Ravi's solo debut coincided with one of the chapters I had him playing a big part in. I wanted to have it out the day of debut but some crazy stuff happened around here that I really wasn't expecting so...


	9. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friend cuddling ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but has a bit of plot to carry on for the next few. We're halfway through the part 1!

“Chaeyeongie-ah~” a very loud and overly cheerful voice called, stopping the mentioned girl in her tracks.

 

Chae turned to find Jaehwan hurrying to join Hongbin at his locker as he waved at her. Classes had just let out for the end of the school and the start of the study groups and after-school lessons and Chae, having never been fond of cram school, gathered her things to go home and study alone.

 

Sanghyuk had stolen Wonshik away before the second years had even made it to their lockers, the youngest boy wearing a determined expression the entire time he was dragging the elder off. Chae assumed that Hongbin was going to be heading to the soccer field to watch Taekwoon and Hyunwoo practice with the rest of the boys.

 

Chae still did not feel comfortable enough with Taekwoon to ask Hongbin to let her tag along with him, and was too shy to ask Hyunwoo about when the practices were so she could cheer him on too. They were on their way to becoming more than just gym class partners, stopping to talk to each other on occasion even without the presence of Hongbin and Wonshik, and Hyunwoo seemed to like her well enough by herself.

 

Still, Chae was afraid of becoming intrusive and was wary of coming to watch the practice without an invitation.

 

She pushed her locker shut and turned to welcome Jaehwan’s arrival with a friendly smile.

 

“Hey, Jaehwan-ssi,” she greeted brightly, ignoring Jaehwan’s usual insistence that she call him oppa – it was actually pretty funny to get him worked up over her refusal to use casual language with him despite her friendly attitude, which was why she did it so often.

 

Jaehwan stuck his tongue out at her. “You’ll call me oppa someday! Anyway, we better get going or Hakyeon-hyung will be annoyed with us for being late. I’ll carry your books for you, Chaeyeong-ah~” Jaehwan grinned brightly, holding his hands out so she could place her bag in them.

 

Chae did not move, bag held firmly in hand as she stared blankly at the older boy. “Carry them where?”

 

Jaehwan sighed dramatically, hands going to his hips. “To the soccer field of course! Taekwoonie’s practicing today and we said we’d come watch him for once.”

 

“When did I become part of this we…”

 

“Since now.” the elder boy grinned, snagging the strap of her bag and tugging it out of her grasp entirely. He ran away before she fully realized what was happening. “Come along, Chae!”

 

The girl spluttered, lunging after him too late. “Lee Jaehwan! Yah, Hongbin-ah! Do something about your hyung!”

 

Hongbin blinked at her innocently as he closed his locker and moved to join her. “Jaehwan-hyung? Sorry, I can’t~ But you can probably catch him – at the soccer field! Here, let’s go together.”

 

Chae gaped at him. “What is this? A hostage situation? Why couldn’t you just ask?” she exclaimed, looking between the two of them in disbelief.

 

“And give you the chance to make an excuse to run away?” Hongbin said lightly, linking arms with Chae and dragging her off after Jaehwan. “You still think Taekwoon’s scary, right?”

 

“Intimidating.” Chae corrected, allowing herself to be led away. “I don’t mind coming to watch him practice if no one has a problem with it – after all, Hyunwoo’s on the team too. Next time, just ask instead of kidnapping me.” Chae grinned and nudged Hongbin playfully, showing his that she was not upset about the turn of events.

 

That dimpled smile appeared, stopping a few of the other students they were passing in their tracks. Hongbin’s smile was dangerous to anyone exposed and even Chae was not immune to his charms.

 

She sped up, overtaking Hongbin’s stride and reversing their roles, Chae leading the way instead.

 

Hongbin yelped as he tried to catch up to the girl’s pace, nearly tripping over his own feet as they made their way off of the sidewalk and onto the grass.

 

“Jaehwannie! Hongbin-ah!” Hakyeon greeted brightly, bounding down the bleachers to greet them. “Oh – you brought Chaeyeong-ah too! Hi there!”

 

“Hey yourself, Hakyeon-sunbae!” Chae called out happily, enjoying the fact that there was someone so happy about seeing her.

 

“Hakyeon _-sunbae?_ ” Jaehwan wailed, giving Chae a look of despair. “Why does he get to be called that and you won’t even call me oppa? Jeon Chaeyeong!”

 

Chae ignored him with ease, snatching her bag back while he was distracted. “Jaehwan-ssi, you’re being kind of loud. The coaches might get mad at you for being disruptive. Please, don’t get yourself kicked off the sidelines.”

 

Hongbin howled with laughter at Jaehwan’s dumbstruck expression. Chae had effectively learned to deal with the more eccentric hyungs so quickly!

 

“Chaeyeong-ah, sit beside me.” N took the younger girl’s hands and led her to sit beside his things on the bleachers, setting her bag on the bench next to her and then quickly took the empty space between her and his bag before Hongbin or Jaehwan could. “Can you see Taekwoonie? He’s number eight – he looks cool, right?”

 

Chae grinned at the elder’s enthusiasm. “He does. He must be one of the tallest guys out there too! I can see Hyunwoo-ssi – number twelve, that is.” She waved when the other second year turned in their direction.

 

Hyunwoo cried out in surprise, words indecipherable because of the distance between the field and the stands, and waved happily back at Chae and Hongbin.

 

“Hyung,” Hongbin complained, slumping onto the seat in front of Chae. “Are you trying to steal my friend or something? Why did you make her sit next to you – she might catch your ‘annoying’. Chae-ah, don’t encourage him, alright?”

 

“You’re the annoying one!” Hakyeon cried, lunging forward to drag Hongbin into a headlock and jabbed at his neck in retaliation.

 

Hongbin yelped as he tried to fight off the sudden assault and Chae shrieked with laughter as she avoided the younger boy’s flailing hands and elbows.

 

Jaehwan, not wanting to be left out on the action, dove over Hongbin’s lap to pin him down, grabbing at Hakyeon’s hands as well to ward him off. Chae was not sure which one he was trying to help, if either, but watching him play was fun.

 

Even she was willing to join in on the roughhousing, helping Hakyeon out by grabbing Hongbin around the ribs and waist to tickle him and prevent him from defending himself.

 

The younger man was practically crying through his laughter and Chae’s cheeks were aching from the force of her grin. She had not had a reason to laugh so hard in a very long time.

 

“Stop! Stop!” Hongbin wailed, tone begging and chest heaving with exertion. He looked like a mess, hair and clothes mussed and his face scarlet. “You’re not annoying! You’re not! Please, hyung!”

 

Hakyeon released him with a satisfied grin and Chae’s mischievous fingers gentled as she moved to stroke Hongbin’s hair as he leaned against her legs to catch his breath, the motion helping him calm down. His laughing fit tired him out and Hongbin found himself becoming drowsy under the combination of Chae’s gentle petting and the familiar warmth of Jaehwan’s body against his. He sighed contently.

 

With Hongbin having been thoroughly ‘punished’ for his remarks, Hakyeon turned back to watch the soccer team as Taekwoon gained possession of the ball.

 

The other third year did well on a sports team, despite his extremely reserved nature, and had quickly mastered the game. Working with his teammates who were more experienced only served to help him improve his own skills.

 

Hakyeon cheered proudly as Taekwoon scored a goal for his team in the practice match. The boys playing against him groaned at the change of score, but still congratulated him. Despite having been placed on different ‘teams’ for the practice, they were still on the same side overall. Taekwoon was everyone’s teammate on the field in a real match, so an improvement in his skills was nothing to complain about.

 

Taekwoon, however, had folded in half at the praise being heaped upon him by the players and Chae giggled at the sight, finding the elder’s bashfulness endearing.

 

“Ah, you were right, Jaehwan-sunbae. He’s cuter than I expected.”

 

Jaehwan beamed at her. “Right? Our Taekwoonie’s adorable~”

 

Hongbin echoed the sentiment as Hakyeon hummed in agreement.

 

“You guys are all so affectionate.” Chae remarked, looking at the boys’ proud expressions. “You must be very close to each other.”

 

“Jung Taekwoon, fighting!” Hakyeon called out as the younger scored another goal. Taekwoon refused to acknowledge his presence. “Eyy, this guy… Don’t let that attitude fool you, Chaeyeong-ah. We _are_ all close. Taekwoonie acts cold here, but at home he’s a good little husband.” Hakyeon joked, the words falling from his lips like an often repeated phrase.

 

Jaehwan and Hongbin did not act like Hakyeon had said anything weird and did not even turn away from watching the practice.

 

Chae’s fingers stilled against Hongbin’s bangs, rousing the younger from his sleepy daze. The girl glanced at Hakyeon thoughtfully.

 

She did not know many boys who joked so openly about having a ‘husband’, let alone with such a sincere tone, and knowing that Hongbin had a boyfriend in Wonshik made Chae curious about Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s relationship.

 

“Say, Hakyeon-sunbae,” she began cautiously, not wanting to upset any of the boys with her question. “Could it be… that you and Taekwoon-sunbae are dating?”

 

Hakyeon froze at the inquiry and Chae felt a stab of trepidation from the response.

 

She had offended him, she just knew it – and now he was going to get mad at her and hate her and have Hongbin stop seeing her –

 

“Yes.” Hakyeon confirmed, expression abnormally timid. Chae had only ever seen him full of confidence and good humor and she found the change in his demeanor striking. “We’re dating…” It seemed as if there was more to be said on the matter, but the eldest boy seemed hesitant to continue and Hongbin was lying stiffly against her legs and Jaehwan was watching them all with wide, fear filled eyes.

 

Chae smoothed a hand over Hongbin’s bangs, resuming her petting, and smiled. “Taekwoon-sunbae’s lucky then. To have his boyfriend come cheer him on so cutely.”

 

Beside her, Hakyeon slumped in relief, a grin spreading over his face. “I am pretty cute.” He made a few faces at her, adding sound effects and batting his eyelashes in typical aegyo fashion.

 

Jaehwan looked similarly brightened by her acceptance and jumped back into motion, claiming that he was much cuter and challenging Hakyeon to outdo his charms.

 

Hongbin laughed, the tone seeming almost disbelieving, and the sound vibrated through his chest and the air, joining the third years’ voices and lightening the mood surrounding their little group.

 

The flower boy tipped his head back into Chae’s lap, grinning that heart-stealing grin, eyes filled with mischief. “Chae, how can you say hyung is cute? He’s just a weirdo~” He teased playfully, making a face at Hakyeon.

 

The elder boy dropped his hands from his face, expression warning that he was not going to take the comment lightly.

 

Once again, he reacted dramatically, jumping on Hongbin again and starting a chase around the bleachers when the younger managed to escape.

 

Jaehwan took the opportunity to steal Hakyeon’s spot beside Chae, wiggling with excitement as he alternated between cheering for Taekwoon and Hongbin.

 

Their joy was contagious and Chaeyeong found herself becoming filled with emotion, feeling lighter than she had in a very long time. She felt like a balloon, ready to float away freely into the sky.

 

Being around Hongbin and around his friends that accepted her so openly brought her a sense of relief.

 

To be someone who brought others joy, to be someone others looked forward to seeing and sought out the company of was something Chaeyeong felt that she could never get used to.

 

Once upon a time, before her mother’s passing, Chae had been that person for both of her parents. They had loved her so openly and so freely, their only child they were able to have together, that the emotions filling Chae could have made her burst from all the love in her home.

 

After losing his wife, Chae’s father had pulled away from his daughter and for the first time in her life, Chae felt unwanted. Unloved and unneeded.

 

She still believed that he father loved her beneath all the hurt and loss that resided in his heart, but to acknowledge that love also forced her to question why he failed to stay with her if the feeling was so great.

 

She missed the feeling of _being_ _missed,_ of having someone search her out just to be in her company, someone who showed her how much they enjoyed seeing her after an absence.

 

Hongbin greeted her with happiness every morning they saw each other and always seemed eager to be back at her side, was comfortable enough with her to lean on her (literally) and into her touch when she reached for him. Chae did not think what she felt for him was a romantic attraction, but something reserved for the presence of a best friend.

 

They had not known each other long, but Chae could feel love for Hongbin building in her heart.

 

She did not feel the desire for romance, by both a lack of interest and the knowledge of Hongbin’s real romance with Wonshik, looking for a friend at the base of it all. Still, she found pleasure when he was happy, the feeling always seeming contagious in his presence, and concern when he was sad, anxious to help her friend with the weight of his problems so he didn’t have to shoulder it all alone.

 

Chae could even find interest in the most mundane of things Hongbin wanted to talk about. She liked knowing about what caught his attention and what he was passionate about, even if she did not share them, because it made her feel like she was seeing more of the person Hongbin was on a deeper level. When he returned that interest in her, it made those doubts that lingered in the back of her mind fade away.

 

Someone thought that she was interesting, did not find her too annoying to stand. Someone wanted to accompany her around to different places, went to a cafe because she recommended it, and brought her along to meet other people she had a chance of befriending too.

 

Chae felt more confident about herself and in the things she said and did. She felt like a better person and more able to return the affections Hongbin offered her in turn.

 

She wanted to recognize when he was upset and use her concern to try and help him feel better. Chae could see that Hongbin had troubles that he didn’t want to share with her, but she wanted to be someone who was there for him in the moments when he felt sad or overwhelmed. Even if she did not know everything about him, even if she did not entirely understand, Chae’s heart felt heavy when she noticed Hongbin become upset and she wanted to do all that she could to ease his mind when she was able.

 

Putting up with Wonshik and helping him for Hongbin’s sake, not allowing some group of girls to run her off and abandon him to save her own neck – they were not things Hongbin knew about, but Chae would still do them gladly without recognition.

 

Playing around with Hakyeon and Jaehwan made her feel hopeful that she might build similar relationships with them as well. She had already begun to do so with Sanghyuk, their cute maknae, and had formed an acknowledgment of their feelings about each other with Wonshik, which could be a step closer to a relationship between them that was based on tolerance instead of dislike. Taekwoon was still a mystery to her, but she did not think being on good terms with him was hopeless either.

 

Not everything always fell together at once and Chae was aware that getting to know people took time and effort.

 

To have more friends as dear to her as Hongbin, to fill her heart with even more love and joy – these were things Chaeyeong was more than willing to do all that she could for.


	10. Only U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love confessions and secret outings abound...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out quickly because I have to get up early and do things before work in the morning so it's pretty hastily edited.

“Hongbin-oppa, please…”

 

“I’m sorry… but I can’t accept your feelings.”

 

Hongbin watched the crying girl before him, feeling very awkward and uncomfortable. He barely even recognized her, had never even spoken to the girl before, only passing the other second year occasionally between class changes, but she was crying as if he had just broken her heart.

 

“Why won’t you accept me? Please, just one date...” she begged, moving to clutch at his blazer.

 

Hongbin took a step back, eyes wide with surprise. “No. I can’t. You see… there’s someone else.”

 

The girl before him sniffled, wiping her eyes and frowning at him. “Someone else… It’s that Jeon Chaeyeong girl, right. Oppa, that girl isn’t –”

 

“Hongbin,” a deep voice called, cutting the girl off.

 

Ravi watched them with storm filled eyes, scowling at the sight of the confession. “We have to go. Come on.”

 

Hongbin pressed his lips together into a thin line, not liking the look on the elder’s face. He glanced at the girl again, no longer feeling so bad for her since she had almost insulted Chae unfairly. “Sorry. I have to go.”

 

Before she could protest, Hongbin stalked off after Ravi, who did not seem inclined to wait for him and was walking ahead at a much faster pace than Hongbin.

 

They were meant to be joining the rest of the boys at the entrance to the school when Hongbin had been pulled aside by the second year girl who wanted to date him. Now, he and Ravi would have to hurry to meet the others as they wished N good luck on his first day of work. The eldest boy had landed a spot at an ice cream parlor in the classier part of the city, away from the shady area that they lived in. It would take N a bus trip to get there, so he would have to hurry to avoid being late.

 

Hongbin moved faster, breaking into a jog to catch up with Ravi.

 

The older boy ignored him.

 

Ravi’s jealousy was annoying to deal with, the elder easily taken by the emotion and never quick to let it go. Even after months, Ravi was still antagonistic towards Jeon Chae, who never even flirted with Hongbin – how long Ravi would be upset that someone actually asked Hongbin out would be impossible to tell.

 

Objectively, Hongbin could understand some of his lover’s ire. Hongbin could get jealous too – all of the boys were good-looking. None of them were ‘out’ per say, apart from N and Leo to Chae, so they all appeared attractively available. All their lives, they never had to be jealous of one another, trusting in each other and being open about their love.

 

None of them had cared for Saetbyeol in the slightest, making her a threat only to their health and not their romance.

 

Now, surrounded by so many new and interesting people, it would be easy for their heads to turn with interest.

 

Even their Hyuk had become caught up in the novelty of it all, developing a little crush on Jeon Chaeyeong.

 

It had earned the poor girl Ravi’s anger through no fault of her own except for being kind and sincere to Hyuk.

 

Hongbin could not blame the poor kid – Jeon Chae was as cute as a baby bunny and sweeter than sugar. Hyuk never stood a chance against those wide eyes and chubby cheeks, let alone the kindness that came with it. Chae was the first girl Hyuk had encountered that was truly kind and attentive to him, and the boy _did_ find girls attractive, despite only having boyfriends. He was curious about the opposite sex and developed a slight crush on the older girl.

 

But a crush was just that – a _crush_.

 

Hyuk was not jumping into Chaeyeong’s arms and confessing his love – and Hongbin was confident enough in their maknae to trust him not to cheat.

 

To think that Ravi did not trust them the same way – it hurt.

 

Hongbin watched his angry lover’s back with careful eyes, taking in his drawn shoulders and tense posture.

 

Ravi was sincerely angry with Hongbin and the younger felt it safer to just let him have some time and space to blow steam off instead of approaching him now and starting a fight between the two of them.

 

He followed after Ravi silently until they arrived at the gate, schooling his features into an appropriately happy expression to greet N with.

 

The eldest boy worried about all of them enough as it was. He did not need to go off to his first day of work with his mind stuck on them and their fighting.

 

“Hyung~” Hongbin sang brightly, prancing over to the other boys and engulfing N in a bear hug. “Do good today! And don’t pull that cutesy act of yours – you don’t want to get fired on your first day.”

 

N karate chopped at his neck, scowling. “You brat! Go get a job yourself!”

 

Hongbin squirmed closer, burying his face in N’s neck. “Hyung, have a good day, yeah? Love you.”

 

N softened in his arms, hugging the younger man back. “Aww, Hongbinnie~” he cooed, petting Hongbin’s hair. “So cute and sweet. I love you, too.”

 

Hongbin passed N off to Ravi, dumping their eldest lover into the younger’s arms to startle him out of his angry mood for a moment. As usual, Ravi crumpled beneath the force of love and allowed himself to have a sweet moment with N while Hongbin ran away to hide behind Hyuk.

 

Ravi was still sore with the maknae, so Hongbin had at least one person to sympathize with him.

 

Hyuk quirked an eyebrow at Hongbin, turning to glance at Ravi a moment, and then exchanging a look with Hongbin. The elder made a face.

 

Hyuk nodded in understanding.

 

He totally understood.

* * *

 

Hyuk watched the hyungs with his mouth twisted into a frown.

 

They all claimed that they were fine, but Hongbin and Ravi had definitely taken sides within their motel room. Instead of laying all over each other like they usually liked to do, they were each lounging around on separate beds, facing away from one another with the eldest two hyungs held ‘hostage’ to their sides.

 

From his place at Ravi’s side, Leo shared an exasperated look with N, who was bent over Hongbin’s books with the second year, helping him ‘study’. Not that Hongbin seemed to be taking in very much information, as he was constantly distracted by the long slope of N’s neck, turning away from his books to nip at the smooth skin there when temptation became too much.

 

Normally, Hongbin liked to tease N with words, riling the elder up into taking charge as he sought retaliation. Hongbin was a bit of a masochist that way.

 

Today, however, Hongbin kept trying to take charge and egg N into having a little fun with him.

 

He usually went after Ravi, who was more susceptible to Hongbin’s advances, but ever since N had gone to work, Leo had been commandeered by Ravi and was hardly able to escape the younger’s presence long enough for Hongbin to catch the tattooed boy alone to talk and have make-up sex.

 

Their talks always led to it in the end.

 

Except in this instance.

 

Their group dynamics were being thrown off by the way the second years were avoiding each other and hogging Leo and N to themselves.

 

There was tension in the room that was becoming unbearable.

 

Ken was sitting over on Ravi’s side of the room, alternating between watching _Spongebob_ on the motel’s ancient television and doodling on a scrap of paper. When he felt Hyuk staring at him, he looked up and smiled thinly at the maknae. Ken flipped his paper over and scribbled something on the back, glancing at the others to make sure they were distracted before he lifted the paper to show Hyuk.

 

It’s stuffy in here. Wanna go somewhere?

 

Hyuk nodded enthusiastically and jumped to his feet, his own studies abandoned.

 

“Ken-hyung and I are going out for a while.” the maknae announced, snatching up his jacket and hurrying for the door. “Bye!”

 

Before any of the others had a chance to speak, Ken and Hyuk escaped out the door.

 

“I wanna go to the manhwa store.” Ken hummed, falling into step with Hyuk. “Come with me?”

 

“I’m not in the mood for it today. I’m gonna go on the river-walk.” Hyuk looked at the elder to see if he was alright with being turned down for a date, and was relieved to find that Ken seemed unbothered.

 

“Kay. Have fun Hyuk-ah~” He smiled at the maknae, kissing him chastely before heading off to the bus stop.

 

Hyuk continued on past the motel, wandering along the sidewalk in the direction of the river.

 

After living in Tan for a while, he had become fond of the river-walk, finding the air around and above the river refreshing, and he would often spend long hours just walking along the pathways and the pedestrian bridges that crossed over it at different intervals. It was like a little adventure, crossing the bridges and seeing where they let out at and the world seemed just a little different over the water. Sometimes he even ventured further away from the area around their motel, following along the river’s path and watching the way the lights reflected so prettily off the water at night or the way it sparkled on sunny days.

 

It was kind of romantic and something Hyuk did not lose appreciation for.

 

Today he imagined himself to be like the river, barely disturbed on the surface but tumultuous within.

 

He was feeling a bit disconnected from the rest of the boys, his lovers having grown distracted by their own issues.

 

N was their leader, burdened by the weight of caring for all of the others and was distracted and tired by his new job, as well as Hongbin’s sudden clinginess. Leo was like a ghost recently, only ever around after school and soccer practice had finished. Even then, the second eldest boy’s time at home was dominated by his studies, which he had to get in at some point. Hyuk did not share any classes with him and could only be a spectator during practice, so his time frame to spend with Leo was terribly small.

 

As for Hongbin and Ravi’s issues, well, they were fairly obvious.

 

It left Hyuk and Ken with only each other to turn to in the end and, while Hyuk loved Ken and liked to spend time with him, they needed a break from each other at some point.

 

It was a balance the six of them shared, always in love and never really tired of being together, but sometimes, one-on-one time and having a moment of being alone was necessary. And while Hyuk still felt a loneliness from being isolated from his classmates at school and was more clingy at home, the tense presence of four-fifths or the hyungs had become stifling and even he and Ken were at the point of needing a break from even other, if only for a little while.

 

Still, being alone made Hyuk a little antsy, but with no one else at home to hang out with, he was at a crossroads as to what to do.

 

Well, maybe not entirely.

 

Hyuk eyed a payphone and bit his lip, feeling conflicted.

 

He knew Jeon Chae’s cellphone number. He could call her and ask her to hang out.

 

Spending time alone with her, without the knowledge of his hyungs, of the easily jealous Ravi, could end badly.

 

Yet… Hyuk _knew_ that she was lonely, had heard it from Jeon Chae’s mouth directly as she talked about her own experiences with isolation. As her friend, was it not an unspoken rule that they were supposed to be there for each other, to support one another?

 

Hyuk had a crush, yes, but he was faithful to his lovers and knew what boundaries were in place. He would not cross them, or even toe the line of friendship with Jeon Chae.

 

He was totally capable of keeping his heart in check and his flirtations reserved for the boys only.

 

Resolve firmly in place, Hyuk pulled some change out of his pocket and approached the payphone.

 

Chae picked up after a few rings and Hyuk grinned into the receiver at the sound of her voice through the line.

 

“Noona? It’s Sanghyuk! I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today…”

 

* * *

 

Chae watched Sanghyuk with a decidedly unimpressed expression in place. She took a sip of her soda, slurping it through the straw in a strangely aggressive sort of way.

 

Sanghyuk beamed at her smugly, Snoopy doll held lovingly in his arms.

 

“Awww, don’t look so grumpy, Noona.” he teased, cooing at her condescendingly. Chae glared up at him and his smug expression grew. “You got a prize too, right?”

 

Sanghyuk nodded at the Rikkulama key-chain where it now dangled against her bag, hanging beside the little yarn doll Wonshik had tried to present her with as a peace offering.

 

They had been hanging around the shopping center near her neighborhood for a few hours now, wandering from store to store and snacking on food from the street stands, arguing about who got to treat who.

 

(Sanghyuk argued that he was the guy and as tradition dictated, he pay for the food. Chae called him a baby and demanded that she, a kind and mature sunbae, do the treating.)

 

After a while, they had ended up at a crane game machine where Sanghyuk proceeded to own her by winning the bigger and more cuddly prize.

 

Chae’s little Rikkulama was undeniably cute, but paled in comparison to the size of Sanghyuk’s Snoopy.

 

So she was a little grumpy.

 

“I want tteokbokki,” Chae sniffed haughtily, pushing past the younger boy and heading for another street stall.

 

Sanghyuk laughed at her.

 

She bought two plates, one for each of them, and led the first year over to a bench so that they could rest while they ate.

 

She had been in the shopping center many times, more often now than not now that she was working there, but was truly appreciating the atmosphere of it for once. It was more fun to hang out there with a friend than alone.

 

Chae stuffed her mouth full of the sweet and spicy treat and looked over Sanghyuk, who was happily devouring his own plate at a rapid pace. Perhaps she should have gotten two plates for him alone. Teenage boys seemed to be bottomless pits and Sanghyuk was a pretty big kid for his age. He probably needed all the food he could get.

 

“Do I have sauce on my face?” Sanghyuk asked when he noticed the older girl staring at him. He touched his face self-consciously.

 

“Yep. Ahh, Sanghyuk-ah, you really are a baby.” Chae teased, using a napkin to wipe off his face for him. There was a faint red smear on his skin, the sauce needing more than just a little tissue to remove its stain.

 

Sanghyuk spluttered a bit. “I’m not that much younger than Hongbin! Do you call him a baby too?”

 

“Of course. Anyone younger than me is a baby! No arguments.”

 

“I’m taller than you…”

 

“A _big_ baby then – you and Hongbin both.”

 

Sanghyuk snorted, unable to win. “Whatever you say, Noona.” He licked a touch of sauce off his thumb and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. “By the way… thanks for agreeing to hang out with me today. It was getting kind of weird at home.”

 

“Wonshik and Hongbin not getting along again?” Chae asked, quirking an eyebrow at the maknae. It was not too far flung of an assumption – she knew what both of the boys were like.

 

Sanghyuk smiled wearily. “Well, you know that old married couple type – though, I think Hakyeon-hyung is more of an old lay than Wonshik-hyung. Taekwoonie’s a total grandpa though.”

 

Chae let out a burst of laughter, nearly spilling her tteokbokki into her lap. “You mean that kind of old man who just kind of stares silently at you for just walking into the supermarket?”

 

“Ahh, so they do that in this classy neighborhood of yours too? At least they’re consistent.”

 

Chae sat her plate on the bench between them before she actually did spill it from giggling too much. She did not want to even imagine the state her jeans would be in if that happened. “Y’know, we ought to do this more often. I had fun today. But it’s gonna get dark soon. Do you need to get going before Hongbin and Hakyeon come to hunt you down?”

 

Sanghyuk hummed thoughtfully, skewering one of Chae’s rice cakes and eating it before she could protest the theft. “Mmmhhh, probably. It’s about dinner time. If I don’t hurry, Taekwoon-hyung might eat everything.”

 

“You want to get some snacks to take back to the others?” Chae nodded towards the street stands to emphasize her words.

 

“Sure. Some fried squid maybe… Oh! Or hotteok!”

 

“Ooooh, hotteok sounds good! I wanna get some too.”

 

“Sweet tooth,” Sanghyuk accused good-naturedly, grinning at the girl’s enthusiasm for the more sugar-filled foods. “Noona, make sure you eat some real food for dinner.”

 

Chae gave him a weird look. “I can’t believe a baby is telling me not to eat so much junk food. You were the one to suggest hotteok anyway! I’ll blame you for any rotten teeth I get.”

 

Sanghyuk could not help but laugh at her and Chae looked satisfied by the boy’s amusement.

 

“Alright. I’ll pay your dental bills… once I have a job and some money. Until then, eat real food for dinner.”

 

“Kay.” Chae agreed, stuffing the last of the tteokbokki into her mouth and wiping her fingers off on her napkin. She grimaced at the stain on her fingertips. “Alright then. Let’s get you some more snacks to take home and I’ll send you off to the bus stop, Sanghyuk-ah.”

 

“Let me pay for it this time? At least what I’m taking home.” Sanghyuk pleaded, throwing away both of their empty plates as they headed for the woman selling the fried squid.

 

“Whatever you want.” Chae hummed lightly, not sounding convincing in the least.

 

Sanghyuk eyed her warily.

 

In the end, Chae did let Sanghyuk pay for his own food. The first year came away with bags of fried squid and hotteok as they headed for the bus stop. Chae had enough self-control to let her sweet tooth rest for the night and left the stalls empty handed save for the maknae’s doll, which she was carrying for him so he did not have to struggle with it and his bags at the same time.

 

Sanghyuk seemed happier than he had since Chae had met him, the boy talking a mile a minute now that he had a friend to listen to him without complaint. She liked seeing him relaxed like that – happy.

 

“Chaeyeong-ah,” a gravelly voice croaked from behind them and they turned to find an old woman watching them, her face set with deep wrinkles and skin tanned from years of sun exposure. Chae knew that because the old woman liked to talk about all the time she spent on the beach during her youth, long before she moved to Tan as an adult.

 

“Boss!” Chae exclaimed brightly, using the nickname that Kyuhyun had roped her into calling the old woman. The teen bowed in greeting before moving to a more appropriate distance for a conversation. “Sanghyuk-ah, this is my boss, Lee Mari. Boss, this is a junior of mine from high school, Han Sanghyuk.”

 

Sanghyuk remained silent.

 

Confused, Chae turned to him and found the maknae watching the old woman with an expression close to horror, his face drained of its color and his jaw clenched. After a long moment, Sanghyuk bowed stiffly, eyes fixated on Mari like a mouse before a snake.

 

“Ma’am.” he greeted shortly, not moving any closer to the women before him. His eyes flickered to Chae for a moment. “I’d better get going now, Noona. I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Sanghyuk-ah,” Chae began, startled by the boy’s sudden change in demeanor.

 

“Bye.” Sanghyuk bid, practically running away before Chae could protest.

 

“But you forgot your doll.” Chae said weakly, clutching Snoopy to her chest. She watched him disappear into the crowd without a single parting glance and Chae felt a strange squeeze around her heart. She took a deep breath and turned to Mari with a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that Boss. Sanghyuk is a bit… _shy_.”

 

“So I see.” Mari murmured, a curious expression on her face as she looked at the crowd where Sanghyuk disappeared. “I was just going to see if you wanted to pick up your check tonight instead of tomorrow – seeing as you’re here now. No need to come in on your day off.”

 

“Sure!” Chae agreed easily, following after the older woman to the Emporium. “I can go ahead and do some present shopping anyway while I’m here.”

 

“A present? For your shy friend perhaps?”

 

“For my father, actually. And my uncle. They’re both on business trips right now so I can surprise them when they get back.” Chae said. “I thought it would be nice to get them something since this is my first paycheck and all.”

 

They arrived at the Emporium and Mari led the way in, fingers finding the keys quickly to unlock the door.

 

“Well, seeing as you’re getting presents for your family, how about I give you one for yourself too.” Mari pulled a book from the shelf, the cover giving away no hint as to its contents. “Here – give it a look sometime. It might be useful someday.”

 

Chae quirked a brow as she accepted the tome, flipping it open to the title page.

 

A Collection of Supernatural Creatures

 

“Worried I may run into a vampire at the supermarket?” the girl quipped, grinning mischievously.

 

Mari snorted good-naturedly. “Better hope you’re on the isle with the garlic then. You never know, Chaeyeong-ah. It’s a big world out there, full of some odd people.”

 

“Like you, Boss?” Kyuhyun called from behind, watching them from the staircase that led to his apartment upstairs, his pajamas adorned with spaceships and stars.

 

Mari scowled at him. “Careful boy. I sign your paychecks _and_ I own your home.”

 

“And scary, too.” Kyuhyun continued, unafraid.

 

Mari threw a handful of dried flowers at him.


	11. Transformer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another soccer practice, a couple of confrontations and it's decided that ice cream is a cure-all.

Once again, Chaeyeong found herself on the bleachers beside the soccer field, watching Taekwoon and Hyunwoo practice with the rest of the school’s team. Hakyeon and Jaehwan sat on either side of her this time, the latter boy having made it to his spot before the eldest had a chance to block him like the last time. Hyuk was practically draped over the oldest boy, clinging to his hyung like a koala and laying across his lap whenever the maknae wanted to talk to the others.

 

Today, Hongbin had put an appropriate amount of distance between himself and Chae, still sitting close, but leaning against Hakyeon’s legs instead of hers. He did not seem cross with her for any reason, but Wonshik had chosen to join the rest of the group this time and Hongbin was trying to keep the elder boy in good spirits today. Wonshik was directly in front of Chae, having surprised everyone by choosing his seat before Chae once the girl was comfortably settled. He even turned to her on occasion to make a comment about the team.

 

Their conversation was a bit stunted and awkward, but Wonshik seemed to be carrying a good bit of it on his own instead of letting Chae’s words bounce off of him like he usually did.

 

It made her hopeful that their encounter the other day had left them in a better place than they had been before. Talking to each other without animosity was certainly a start, anyway.

 

“S’cuse me, Wonshik-ah,” Chae said as she nudged him lightly in the ribs. “I need to get by for a minute. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Chae?” Hongbin asked, seeming startled by the girl’s sudden appearance in his line of vision. He had been so focused on the practice that he had not even heard her speak.

 

“Restroom.” she offered as explanation, heading for the little building that sat a not too far from the bleachers. She offered Hyunwoo a wave as she headed past the opening to the fence where the team was gathered as they waited in line for some exercise they were doing.

 

“Looks like you’ve managed to cozy up to the rest of those boys, haven’t you?”

 

Chae nearly jumped out of her skin as Somi stepped around the bleachers and into her path, the third year unaccompanied by Moon Aera and the second year lackeys for once. Two other girls flanked Somi, nameless to Chae but slightly familiar from her other encounters with the leader of the girls.

 

“Do we have to do this today?” Chae asked in exasperation, tilting her head back to look at the sky as she tried to bottle her frustration with the older girl. “Like seriously, I get what you’re trying to say – what with the being cornered and the notes and all.”

 

“Do you really? Because if you did, you’d listen and back off. I’ve made myself clear on what will happen.”

 

“And I made it clear that I don’t give a flying fuck about your creepy little ‘claim’ on Hongbin and the rest of the boys.” Chae said flatly, tipping her head back into a proper position to glare at Somi. “If anyone needs to back off, it’s _you_.”

 

Somi bristled. “Listen here you little b–”

 

“Chaeyeong-ah,” a soft voice called, startling all of the girls and cutting off Somi before she could go on with her threat.

 

“Taekwoon-sunbae,” Chae said, turning to find the older boy approaching them as he finished up his turn at practice.

 

He was frowning at them, brow furrowed, and his normally blank expression seemed like something darker. His shirt and hair were damp with sweat, the cloth clinging to him and his normally up-styled hair drooping into his eyes.

 

“You,” he said bluntly, looking Somi in the eyes as he spoke. “Leave her alone.”

 

_What an eloquent guy,_ Chae thought, amusement tinging her relief at the elder’s defense.

 

“We just wanted to speak to Chaeyeong-ssi for a moment, Taekwoon-oppa,” Somi purred, smiling coquettishly at Taekwoon. “We were just getting ready to go. Chaeyeong-ssi, have a good day.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Chae snorted, unable to believe the way the girl acted around Leo. “I’m sure I will now that I’m done dealing with you.”

 

Annoyance passed over Somi’s face for a moment, but the older girl seemed to have good control over the emotions that she allowed others to see. Her face smoothed out again almost immediately, a pleasant expression back on her face as she turned away and lead the way from the soccer field, still flanked faithfully by the two girls who seemed to follow her everywhere she went.

 

Chae and Taekwoon watched her go in silence, an awkwardness settling over them now that they had nothing but each other to focus on.

 

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon began suddenly, startling both of them with the sudden break in the silence. Their eyes met and the older boy looked away hurriedly. “He dragged you here to watch the practice, didn’t he.”

 

“No, not really. If you can believe it, Wonshik was the one to actually invite me along today.” Chae explained, twisting her fingers together nervously. “My… friend is on the soccer team too. Hyunwoo. I like watching you guys play – you’re both very good.”

 

She smiled, looking up at Taekwoon to show him how sincere her compliment was, and was surprised to find him going pink. He took a startled step back from her.

 

_Our Taekwoonie’s adorable,_ Jaehwan’s comment from the last practice came to mind as she watched the soccer player become flustered from just a simple compliment.

 

Chae grinned mischievously, stepping closer to him and not letting him escape.

 

“Sunbae, I think you’re really talented! You always look so cool when you’re out there on the field. You’re so focused and you can tell that it really helps out your teammates when they’re close to you. Like you’ve got this influence about you. It seems like they really look up to you.” Chae cooed, grin growing as Taekwoon squirmed beneath the praise, hands coming up to cover his red face as he began curling into himself. “Hongbin and the others, they think so too. They think you’re really cute too, Hakyeon-sunbae especially.”

 

“What about me?” the boy in question asked, emerging around the corner of the bleachers and looking amused by the sight of his boyfriend and their tiny junior friend.

 

“I was just telling Taekwoon-sunbae about how cool I thought he was,” Chae turned to Hakyeon, finding the same mischief in his eyes as was in her own.

 

They shared a grin and Hakyeon moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, trying to pull Taekwoon back into a straightened position and failing.

 

“Ahhh, Taekwoonie~” Hakyeon smirked, resting his chin on the younger man’s head. “Don’t be so shy. Chaeyeong-ah, you know he has more talents than just playing soccer well? He’s really strong – I’ve seen him do push-ups with one of the other kids sitting on his back. That’s pretty cool, right? He cooks well and sings and –”

 

“Shut up!” Taekwoon wailed, jerking himself out of Hakyeon's grasp and running back to the field, face having gone fire-engine red.

 

Hakyeon and Chae howled with laughter at the reaction. The older boy caught her face in his hands, squishing her cheeks a bit as she giggled uncontrollably.

 

“Sunbae!” she squealed, still unable to control herself.

 

Hakyeon cooed at her, grinning widely. “Ah, Chaeyeongie-ah~ You had him all figured out. He’s not so intimidating when he melts in the face of a compliment, yeah?”

 

“No,” she snickered, sighing as she finally managed to relax some. She beamed up at him. “But you know, he _is_ a pretty cool guy. Some girls tried to bother me just now and he stepped in right away. I feel pretty lucky, having such cool sunbae for friends.”

 

Hakyeon frowned at the admission that someone tried to bully her. “Those girls, do you know who they are? I’ll tell them off if you need me to.”

 

Chae waved him off good-naturedly. “It’s fine. They don’t scare me. They’re just petty – I can handle it myself. I appreciate your offer though, Hakyeon-sunbae.”

 

“If you say so…” Hakyeon sighed, not entirely convinced. Though, Chae did not seem as fragile as she looked. “Are you done here? Ready to go back to the others?”

 

“I haven’t even made it to the restroom yet.” Chae pouted, annoyed with the older girls’ interruption in her business.

 

“I’ll wait outside for you then,” Hakyeon declared, leading her over to the building where the restrooms were. He crossed his arms and leaned against the building to wait.

 

Chae smiled and shook her head at the sight.

 

In all honesty, she was glad for Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s help. The girls’ obsession with the boys was getting on her nerves and beginning to make her nervous that they were more of a problem than they had originally presented.

 

As promised, Hakyeon was waiting dutifully for her when she emerged from the restroom, still in his cool-guy pose. His face, though, did not match the position, as it lit up into a sweet smile when he saw Chae approaching.

 

“Let’s head back to the others now,” Chae said cheerfully, linking arms with the third year as they walked.

 

“Hopefully they haven’t destroyed anything… again.” Hakyeon hummed.

 

“That poor soccer ball never stood a chance.” Chae shook her head sadly, remembering how the boys had gotten hold of a stray soccer ball during the last practice and managed to pop it somehow.

 

Hongbin and Jaehwan’s identical expressions of horror had been hilarious.

 

By the time Hakyeon and Chae returned to the others, the rest of the boys had rearranged themselves so that Jaehwan was sandwiched between Hongbin and Hyuk, the third year’s voice ringing out as he protested the teasing of the two maknaes. It was not exactly clear _what_ they were bothering him about, but he fell silent immediately upon seeing the returning duo, ears pinking. He coughed awkwardly and waved at them.

 

Wonshik sat above them on the upper bench and mimicked the elder’s movement.

 

“C-Chaeyeong-ah,” he called awkwardly. “Sit with me.”

 

Chae smiled easily at his effort and slid onto the bench next to him, unlooping her arm from Hakyeon’s to replace it with Wonshik’s. The other second year looked startled by the touch, and tensed up. However, before Chae could retract her arm and apologize for her forwardness, Wonshik relaxed and ruffled her hair lightly.

 

Chae relaxed as well, smiling sweetly up at her sort-of-friend.

 

Hongbin turned to speak to Chae about something she had missed while she was gone, and stopped abruptly at the odd sight before him. His brow raised, then furrowed in confusion.

 

“So… you two are being friendly now.” He asked slowly, looking over their linked arms cautiously.

 

“We had a talk,” Chae explained, loosening her grip on Wonshik’s arm some as she leaned forward to straighten up Hongbin’s fringe, the out of place lock in the front bothering her. “We’ve agreed to… be civil, at least. And he apologized. So I can’t be mad at my best friend’s boy anymore.”

 

Hongbin smiled a bit at her way of phrasing it. “Best friend’s boy… So, have you guessed it then?”

 

“Actually, someone let the beans spill on that.” Chae gave Sanghyuk a pointed look, having told him weeks ago that he needed to tell Hongbin and Wonshik himself that someone else knew about their relationship. The maknae flushed and ducked his head, trying to hide his broader frame behind Jaehwan. “But it honestly wasn’t that hard to tell. Context clues~”

 

Hongbin gave Sanghyuk the stink-eye while Wonshik frowned. “Oh really? I hadn’t heard anything from this ‘bean-spiller’. Maybe Wonshik and I ought to have a talk with him tonight…”

 

“I’m gonna go get a snack,” Sanghyuk said abruptly, standing so quickly that he almost knocked Jaehwan off the bench. The maknae all but ran away before any of the others could catch him.

 

Hongbin snorted at him and fell back between Wonshik’s legs, using his thigh as a pillow as his head lolled around towards Chae. “But I am glad that you know. I don’t really care much to keep it a secret… but there’s less trouble in keeping it in our little circle.” He hesitated a moment. “… we’re not _that_ obvious, are we?”

 

“You didn’t walk in on anything, right?” Wonshik asked suddenly, jerking in horror. Hongbin’s expression took on a similar cadence.

 

A startled laugh made its way up Chae’s throat and she waved her hands at them defensively. “No way! I wouldn’t be able to look you in the eye if I did.” She dropped her hands into her lap and grinned at them, mischief radiating off of her. “But Hongbin-ah, at school? Really?”

 

Surprisingly, it was Wonshik who blushed, turning red to the roots of his hair, while Hongbin laughed with her, always able to enjoy teasing his boyfriend

 

“What can I say? My man’s kind of hot.” The dimpled boy snickered. He sighed, looking back over the soccer field. “Maybe we ought to get caught and go public. Might stop those weird girls that keep coming onto us.”

 

“Coming onto you.” Wonshik corrected, mouth twisting bitterly at the reminder of the girl that tried to confess.

 

Hongbin scoffed at the idea. “You act like I’m the only one that gets hit on here. The hyungs have flocks of girls trailing behind them like lovesick puppies and you need stilts to wade through the rivers of drool girls make when they see the maknae flex. And _you_.”

 

“What about me?” Wonshik growled, pushing Hongbin off of his legs.

 

The younger turned to look at him, his pretty face twisted with the beginnings of a sneer. “Oh please. I’m not the one roaming around the school with my shirt half open, flashing everyone with my body.”

 

“I thought you didn’t judge people for that sort of thing.”

 

Chae exchanged an alarmed look with Jaehwan as the couple beside her began to get louder as they shot barbs back and forth between each other, getting increasingly angrier with every word that tumbled out.

 

Wonshik stood abruptly, startling Chae and nearly toppling her over into Hakyeon’s lap. The oldest boy caught her with ease, sliding her across the metal bench and out of the danger zone.

 

“Wonshik, Hongbin.” he said sternly, trying to break up the fight in its early stages. “That’s enough.”

 

“Enough?” Wonshik laughed disbelievingly. “Enough? Hyung, I’ve put up with this kind of thing from Hongbin for months now. Aren’t you tired of it too? The way he eats up the attention? The way he eggs those fan girls of his own with that sweet act.”

 

“Egg them on?” Hongbin shouted, lunging to his feet so that Wonshik wouldn’t tower over him so excessively.

 

Jaehwan and Hakyeon did likewise, all of the boys on their feet and crowded together while Chae sat to the side, feeling very out of place and small in their presence, both figuratively and literally. She was short enough, even standing, but sitting down she was literally half the size they were and, for the first time since she had met them, Chae felt unsafe in their company. She scooted a bit further down the bench, scooping her bag into her arms in preparation to flee, but found herself unable to descend the bleachers. She clutched her bag to her chest, watching Jaehwan and Hakyeon pull the fighting couple apart, the younger pair now screaming at each other with no regards to their location.

 

Chae glanced over at the soccer team and found that everyone had stopped to stare, Taekwoon pulling away from the other players and practically running to join the fray.

 

Down below, Sanghyuk had returned, the giant maknae’s face a mask of worry.

 

“Noona,” he panted, bouncing up the bleachers to stop beside her, hand tugging at her elbow to turn and observe her. “Are you alright?” He looked at her as if she would shatter at the slightest breeze.

 

“I’m fine,” Chae answered faintly, glancing back over at the other second years. “Hongbin and Wonshik…”

 

“I’d better help them.” he muttered, letting go of Chae to catch Hongbin as the elder escaped Jaehwan’s grasp. The pretty boy did not stand a chance of getting away once the maknae had a grip on him. “Hyung, you’re scaring Chaeyeong-noona. Why don’t we go somewhere else?”

 

Hongbin glanced over at Chae, deflating a bit, and the movement caused Wonshik’s head to turn as well. The elder huffed, sliding Hakyeon’s arms off of him and moving away from Hongbin without a second glance.

 

“Chae,” Wonshik said stiffly, nodding to her as he passed. “Sorry.” He added, a bit more quietly and softly.

 

Chae turned to look at him as he moved past, some of the irritation leaving his face in exchange for guilt. When she turned back to the others, Sanghyuk was tugging Hongbin away and Jaehwan was coming closer to her.

 

“Jaehwan-oppa,” she greeted weakly, and felt a bit better at the smile that replaced his pinched expression.

 

“Finally,” Jaehwan sighed, his smile small but sincere. “I’m sorry about all that. Those two… haven’t been having an easy time since we’ve moved here.”

 

“I understand.” Chae nodded to the pair of maknaes headed away from the field. “Where are they going?”

 

“Home.” Jaehwan grabbed his satchel, swinging it over his shoulder. “To cool down. Hakyeon-hyung is going to stay here and wait for Taekwoon-hyung to finish up practice. He’s sorry that you had to get caught up in Hongbin and Wonshik’s fight.”

 

“It happens.” Chae murmured, wondering just when Hakyeon had left the bleachers. She looked over to find the eldest pair of boys standing on opposite sides of the fence, their faces tucked close together as they spoke. Chae turned back to Jaehwan, her brow furrowed. “Will they be alright? Hongbin and Wonshik, I mean. They… sounded very upset.”

 

“I’m sure they will be,” Jaehwan smiled wryly. “Hakyeon never lets any of us fight too long without talking it out. He says it’s the best way to keep us close and happy together. I have to admit though, this whole situation got looked over a bit.”

 

“A bit?” Chae asked dryly, arching an unimpressed brow at the older boy.

 

Jaehwan laughed. “Okay, more than a bit.” He relaxed a bit. “Anyway, Chaeyeong-ah. You want to go out with me? To get an ice cream?”

 

Chae ignored the strange thump in her heart at the way he phrased it and smiled. “Sure. Ice cream makes all problems better – well, unless you’re lactose intolerant. Then I guess it causes them.”

 

“Well, I happen to love ice cream.” Jaehwan grinned, linking their arms together. “So I know I’m not intolerant. Are you, Chaeyeongie?”

 

“Nope!” Chae said cheerfully, popping the word playfully. “Ice cream it is then!”


	12. Ice Cream Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan and Chae have their moment.

Chaeyeong followed Jaehwan to a little table for two at the back of the ice cream parlor, the pair dropping off their school bags before heading to the counter.

 

That particular shop was popular and filled up quickly after school let out – Chae and Jaehwan had to grab a spot for themselves quickly or else they would be left to eat their ice cream outside. Seeing as the weather was beginning to shift from cold and wet to more hot and humid conditions, Chae was eager to claim an indoor table.

 

Jaehwan was bouncing in place as they waited in line, _ooh-ing_ and _ahh-ing_ over all the different options available.

 

According to the third year, he heard from Hakyeon that it was the best place to get ice cream. Of course, the oldest boy was likely biased, as he worked there part-time, and had been the only one apart from Taekwoon who had actually been in the parlor, the quieter boy being the one to pick up Hakyeon at the end of his shift. Apparently the soccer fanatic of their little gang was extremely fond of the shop’s coffee flavored treats and liked to go on and on about them to the rest of the boys. At least, according to Jaehwan.

 

Chae could not picture Taekwoon talking a mile a minute about ice cream even if he was drunk.

 

Chaeyeong chose to go with something relatively tame and familiar, ordering herself a small cup of strawberry ice cream, one with actual strawberries and chocolate syrup. In her opinion, it was the perfect mixture of sweet and tangy.

 

On her next visit, though, she planned to try the sherbert rainbow option, which looked both appetizing and eye-searing in its bright colors.

 

Jaehwan went with one of the menu’s wilder options that looked like something straight out of a parent’s nightmare.

 

It was so covered in sprinkles, syrup and gummies that Chae had no idea what the actual flavor of ice cream was.

 

In all honesty, it looked disgusting.

 

Chae wrinkled her nose at Jaehwan as they returned to their table, the older boy not even waiting to be seated before digging into his ice cream.

 

All he seemed to be able to do after the first bite was twitch, eyes going so wide that they seemed in danger of popping out of his skull.

 

“Well?” Chae asked, quirking a brow in amusement at the sight.

 

Jaehwan grinned widely, almost maniacally, a few sprinkles still stuck to his lips. Chae half-expected his eye to start twitching as all the sugar in that one spoonful hit him hard.

 

“It’s great!” he dipped out another spoonful and nearly shoved it up Chae’s nose as he tried to offer her some. “Try a bite?”

 

Chae pressed her lips together and shook her head, delicately pushing Jaehwan’s hand away. “No thank you. I prefer to keep my teeth from disintegrating all at once – no matter what Sanghyuk might try to have you believe.”

 

“He did mention something about dentist bills and you being a sugar addict.” Jaehwan’s grin turned a bit softer. “He told me about your little ‘date’ – Hakyeon-hyung and Hongbinnie too. And about how you always made sure that he was enjoying himself.”

 

Chae hummed. “I’m glad he had a good time. I noticed that he doesn’t have any fun at school. He always seems so _sad._ When he called and asked me to hang out… I just wanted to make him happy. Even if it was just for a day. Compared to Wonshik, making Sanghyuk happy was a piece of cake.”

 

“Ahhh, our Wonshikkie.” Jaehwan sighed heavily, reclining back in his seat and contemplating his ice cream. “Such a hard-headed kid…”

 

“I don’t really know Wonshik as well as Hongbin – and, as it is, I’m not even sure I know him as well as I think I do – but… I think that Wonshik’s starting to adjust. Or trying to. He’s softened up some with me, at least.”

 

“You did say that you had a talk with him.” Jaehwan nodded, remembering what she had said earlier that afternoon. “Well, you’re not wrong. He has been doing a little better. Though, I think his fight with Hongbin might end up being a bit of a set-back to all this.”

 

Chae opened her mouth to speak.

 

Closed it.

 

She repeated the motion again.

 

Deciding that she was beginning to resemble a fish, she took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bothering her for quite a long time.

 

“Is the problem between Hongbin and Wonshik because of the move to Tan or is it because of me?”

 

Jaehwan looked up at her in alarm. “Pardon?”

 

“Is Wonshik angry with Hongbin for getting close to me?” Chae asked, abandoning her ice cream and hiding her hands beneath the table to hide their trembling. “Wonshik is always so… _upset_ when the three of us are together. He seems to dislike me no matter how I act towards him. Sometimes he won’t even speak to me. Sometimes he ignores my existence altogether. We agreed to try and be civil, but I wonder if it’s even a possibility. So, tell me, Lee Jaehwan – is all of this my fault?”

 

Jaehwan looked like he might cry. He took a deep breath to compose himself and sat up from his slouch, towering over her even when they were sitting.

 

“Jeon Chaeyeong.” The third year said firmly, expression serious and eyes worried as they fixated on her own eyes, which were beginning to water and redden around the edges. “Hongbin and Wonshik’s relationship problems _are not your fault_? Understand? You have done nothing but show them kindness and friendship and nothing to deserve Wonshik’s anger.

 

“I have known that boy his whole life so I know what I’m talking about when I say that he has issues. I know we don’t talk about where we came from – and honestly I don’t even like to think about it.” Jaehwan looked away from Chae and back into the depths of his ice cream cup. “But I will admit that it was a bad situation for us all. And Hakyeon-hyung is doing his best for us to make sure that none of us ever have to go back to… what happened there. But the situation we were in made us closer for it.

 

“Wonshik… Wonshik gets angry to hide how scared he is. I wish that you could see how is really is. How he cries over sad movies and holds the people close to him like the most precious thing in the world. What a ridiculous sap he is when it comes to romance.” Jaehwan smiled a bit. “And it makes me sad that he’s too afraid of you to show you the kindness in his heart. You see, he’s never had to be afraid of losing any of us until now. We all feel awkward trying to adjust to our new home here, and I think Wonshik’s afraid of losing Hongbin in the face of all these new people that we’re meeting.

 

“Still, the way he acts towards you isn’t right, so don’t be afraid to tell him off and put him in his place.” Jaehwan looked up. The hints of a grin were beginning to show on his face. “He looks like a tough guy but he’s really just a pushover. Even more than Taekwoon.”

 

Chae recalled the terrified expression that had been on Wonshik’s face when he was surrounded by the gang of boys. He looked ready to cry, even though he was trying to be strong.

 

Chae snorted in grim amusement. “I can believe that. In all honesty, I did sort of call him out on it a few weeks ago when we had our talk. His attachment to Hongbin is as clear as crystal. It’s not like he’s subtle. Either of them really. I think we know where we stand with each other. At least, for the moment. He apologized and he’s trying. But… I still can’t help but worry that I’m a factor in this issue between him and ‘Bin. One of those ‘new’ faces to worry about, as you put it.”

 

Jaehwan scrubbed a hand over his face and let out a frustrated groan.

 

“Chaeyeongie,” he sighed. “Why are you so difficult? You’re just as bad as the rest of the maknaes! Ah, kids… Let me put this as simply as I can. You’re an angel. A total sweethearts who probably eats rainbows for breakfast and has to stop every few minutes to pet a unicorn or something. You’re perfect. Wonshik is a jealous ass of a puppy who growls too much because his boyfriend is an ignorant fool trying to put out fires with _gasoline_. Clear enough?”

 

“Nice analogy.” Chae snorted. “But yeah. I guess. Thank you, Jaehwan-oppa.”

 

Jaehwan beamed at her. “Not a problem, Chaeyeongie~ They may be my friends, but I can still call them out for being morons.” He hurried to more of his ice cream, now mostly melted, into his mouth. “See how good ice cream is for you? Nice and therapeutic.”

 

Chae rolled her eyes lightly. “I wouldn’t call that monstrous concoction _ice cream_ , oppa. You’d do just as well to pour a cup of plain sugar down your throat.”

 

The third year whined and moped and pouted at the girl’s attack on his ice cream’s character, flailing around as he tried to force-feed her a spoonful in hopes of changing her mind.

 

Chaeyeong screeched in outrage as Jaehwan managed to fling a gummy worm at her, the sticky candy sticking to her face with a _squelch!_ and leaving a trail of melted ice cream in its wake as it slid off of her face. The gummy worm landed on the table with a soft _plop!_ and Chae gaped at Jaehwan in horror.

 

The boy was frozen in place, arm and spoon still extended, and he was staring at her with wide eyes filled with fear.

 

“Chaeyeong-ah…”

 

The girl held up a hand to stop him, a frighteningly blank expression on her face, and snatched a napkin out of the bin to wipe her face.

 

“Jaehwan-oppa.” she said slowly, staring into the remains of her strawberry ice cream. “You have a very nice nose.”

 

Jaehwan gaped at her. “Wha–”

 

“Makes a perfect target!” Chae finished suddenly, shoving her cup in the older boy’s face. Giggling hysterically at his stunned expression, Chae grabbed her bag and ran out of the parlor before he had the chance to come to his senses and seek revenge.

 

Behind her, Chae heard Jaehwan’s disbelieving laughter and looked over his shoulder to find him coming after her, ice cream dripping off his nose and chin, and she shrieked with laughter and ran for the river-walk.

 

Jaehwan caught up with her as she was scrabbling down the steps to the water, the third year screeching happily behind her.

 

Going on the river-walk right beside the water probably was not the best of ideas, as the water level was currently low and left the bottommost steps beside it wet and slippery, but Chae was not too familiar with that section of the city and knew little about what the locals considered common sense.

 

Her foot slipped on the bottom step and Chae fell, landing heavily on her butt in the water on another, hidden step.

 

“Chaeyeong!” Jaehwan yelped in alarm, having seen the younger girl go down hard. He tried to hurry down to her aid without slipping himself. “Are you alright?”

 

Chae could not help but laugh through her pain, the fall knocking her silly. She allowed Jaehwan to pull her out of the water without any resistance, giggling breathlessly as she sprawled across the steps. Her bag sat above them a ways, dropped from her hand as she fell and landing safely on the concrete instead of in the water with its owner. A stroke of luck, if she was being honest.

 

Jaehwan looked over her in exasperation, sitting down beside her on the wet step, uncaring that his own pants would get soaked through as well.

 

“I’m fine.” Chae gasped after she managed to catch her breath. She grinned up at Jaehwan.

 

“Seems to me that you got knocked silly. You ought to be more careful!” the third year scolded, pinching her cheeks lightly. “What if you really got hurt? Oppa won’t always be here to pull you out of the river, little fish.”

 

Chae squawked in indignation and batted his hands away from her face. “If _Oppa_ hadn’t been trying to shove sugary death down my throat then we’d still be at the ice cream place!” She ran a finger across his sticky nose, grin returning. “Speaking of which, you’ve got ice cream all over your face.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the problem with this brand.” * Jaehwan snorted, wiping his face off with his damp blazer sleeve. Between sitting on the wet stone and fishing Chae out of the river, Jaehwan was almost as soaked as the girl beside him. “An ice cream facial and a dip in the river to wash it off with. Jeon Chaeyeong, you really know how to treat a guy, don’t you?”

 

Chae winked in mock flirtation. “It’s a talent.” She stood and struck a pose, looking rather like a half-drowned kitten, but winced suddenly. She frowned at her legs, twisting so she could look at the back of her calves, which were stinging uncomfortably. “Ah, I hurt myself…”

 

Jaehwan hissed at the sight of the angry scrapes on the backs of her legs.

 

“Yes, you did.” he huffed, holding her ankle gently as he looked over her calves to inspect the damage. “It doesn’t look life threatening, at least. But we’d better clean it up quickly – I wouldn’t want you to get an infection from something in the river water.”

 

Chae sighed, pulling her bag over her shoulder. “I’ve got a first aid kit at home. I’ll take care of it.”

 

Jaehwan made a buzzer noise. “ _Ehhh!_ Wrong! I said quickly, Chaeyeong-ah. And sitting on a bus that doesn’t get sanitized often enough won’t do you any good. We’ll go get a first aid kit on the way to your bus. Can you make it up the stairs on your own? It doesn’t hurt too much, right? Want me to carry you?”

 

Chae waved him off. “I’m fine, Oppa. It’s just a couple of scrapes.”

 

Still, Jaehwan hovered over her like a mother hen, one arm wrapped around her small frame, not quite touching her but ready to catch her at the slightest slip. Every time she flinched or his eyes fell to her legs and the torn flesh there, the older boy moved a bit closer.

 

If he was Hongbin, he would not be afraid to pull her close and bully her into accepting his help.

 

If he were Sanghyuk, he would just sweep her off her feet like some cliche hero in a drama.

 

He was not either of them, nor did he feel close enough to her to do those things, but he could be just as sneaky as their maknaes, if not more so.

 

It was not just his pretty face that helped get them out of that basement – Jaehwan could charm a leopard out of its spots and convince it it was a turkey if the occasion called for it.

 

He sat Chae down on a bench outside of a little grocery store and dumped him bag on her lap so that she could not run (hobble) away while he was inside.

 

“Ma’am,” he said as sweetly as he could once he was inside, his charming smile and syrupy voice distracting from his disheveled appearance. “Do you have a first aid kit that I could borrow? My friend hurt herself a moment ago and she’s waiting outside…”

 

As expected, the owner of the store was completely taken with him, the little old lady pressing both the first aid kit and taffy candies into his hands as she cooed over how adorable he was. The boy thanked her profusely and promised to return the kit quickly, hurrying back to Chae once the woman’s attention shifted to a customer.

 

Chae frowned at the sight of the kit. “Did you buy that? I’ll pay you back for it if you did…”

 

Jaehwan pinched her cheeks again, messing with her face like Hakyeon had done earlier. Chae scowled and slapped at his hands, annoyed at all the abuse her face had taken that day.

 

“Such a grumpy muffin.” Jaehwan cooed. “I just borrowed it. No worries.”

 

_Muffin?_

 

Chae puffed her cheeks out and pouted. Jaehwan just cooed at her some more as he knelt on the ground in front of her, being gentle as he pulled her leg into his lap.

 

Chaeyeong looked mildly uncomfortable with their positions, as she was wearing a skirt. Jaehwan was very careful to keep his eyes on her calves where he was cleaning, though he could not help but notice how nice and soft her skin was beneath his fingers.

 

He could appreciate Hyuk’s attraction to the girl. She was very sweet and funny in addition to her cute face. She always seemed so very small next to the boys, which seemed to trigger a protective instinct in them. He was certainly feeling it – and he had seen the others become just as affected, though some were more obvious about their actions than others. He wanted to say that the need to watch over her was a brotherly one, like that of close friends, but he could not lie. The maknae found her to be pretty in more than just an objective way, like Hongbin and the oldest two hyungs did. Ravi recognized her appeal too, otherwise he would not be so threatened by her presence.

 

Jaehwan pointedly ignored thinking about what he thought about her attractiveness and smiled up at her as he taped off the last bandage, patting her knee kindly as he stood up.

 

Chae beamed back at him. “Thank you, Jaehwannie-oppa~”

 

The older boy grinned at the cute way she spoke. “Not a problem. I’ll be right back – don’t go anywhere!”

 

He made an ‘I’m watching you’ motion as he hurried back into the store to return the first aid kit.

 

Chae watched him go with amusement, laughing lightly at the boy's exaggerated behavior.

 

She decided that she really liked Jaehwan, despite the wariness she had felt towards him during their first meeting. He had completely bowled her over and overwhelmed her senses. Though, she was beginning to get a better handle on how to react to him and play along with him when he invited her to. Out of the boys in the third year trio, Jaehwan was the one she was closest to, but somehow she felt like she was still distanced from him.

 

He was kind and attentive, being very much the gentleman when it came to helping her out after her dumb move at the river-walk. It was different from the easy relationship that she had with Hongbin, the way that he had clicked with her so perfectly from the get-go, but a different kind of fit. Hanging out with Jaehwan was fun and insightful as to the other boys. He had them all figured out from years of exposure and seemed eager to Chae understand them as well, but was more reserved about revealing too much about himself in the process. He talked a lot and loudly, giving the impression that he did not hold back in his conversations, but if she paid enough attention to what he was saying, Chae realized that she knew very little about Jaehwan.

 

Sanghyuk, Hongbin and even Wonshik were easy reads. Sanghyuk and Hongbin had even talked openly about themselves to her, like they were not used to holding back when it came to talking about their feelings, and Wonshik was extremely expressive and obvious about the things that bothered him. All the boys also loved to talk about Hakyeon and Taekwoon too, about the eldest's sacrifices and efforts for them, about how he was the one whose efforts got them where they were, and how caring both of the eldest boys were.

 

Chae knew more second hand information about Taekwoon than she did about Jaehwan from the boy himself.

 

It was a little odd, but she felt like she was learning enough about his character to keep her from worrying.

 

He was kind to her, supportive of her and her friendships with his own friends and trying to help her weather their troubles, and paid attention to her worries and pain.

 

It made her feel both warmth from the actions and an ache for something she was missing.

 

She had long accepted that her family was never going to return to what it had been when she was younger, full of happiness and love and people that cared about her, but Chae was still hopeful that she could find someone she could share those things with again, whether in the form of a lover or a friend.

 

A boyfriend might be a nice change of pace for her, as both an addition of another person who cared for her and a guarantee that she would not come between Hongbin and Wonshik's relationship if she had one of her own to consider.

 

Chae kind of wanted to have a boyfriend like Jaehwan.

 

She started at the thought, wondering where it had come from, and blushed, hands cupping her face.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Chae jumped, not noticing that Jaehwan had returned until he spoke, and she stared at him with wide eyes for a moment.

 

"Y-yes," she coughed awkwardly after a moment too long. "Um, here's your bag. I'm gonna head to the bus stop now. I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

 

"I'll walk you there," Jaehwan offered, holding out a hand to help her to her feet. Chae took it tentatively, her hand nearly disappearing as his fingers wrapped around her own. "Better yet... I'll give you a piggyback ride!"

 

"What?" Chae yelped, scurrying away from him.

 

Jaehwan crouched down so that she could reach him easily. "Come on!"

 

"No!"

 

"I won't touch your calves, I promise."

 

"That's not it..."

 

"Chaeyeong-ah, this position isn't exactly comfortable, but I'm going to stay here until you get on. So just get it over with~"

 

"Oppa, you're such a pain." Chae huffed, not moving closer. Jaehwan did not move either. ".... this is a one time only thing. And I'm only doing it because you look weird sitting like that in public."

 

"If you say so," Jaehwan said cheerfully, careful not to brush up against Chae's bandaged legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs to wrap her thighs around his waist. He slid his hands under her knees to support her, tucking her skirt under his hands so that it would not dangle freely, and stood with ease. Despite his deceptively slender appearance, Jaehwan had no trouble carrying her, though his attention did waver a bit as her long hair swung forward against his cheek, the scent of cinnamon and apples swirling around him and making his mind go hazy for a moment.

 

Yes, Hyuk's attraction to her was easy to understand.

 

Being pressed up against Jaehwan so closely was just as disorienting for Chaeyeong, the girl having never been so close to a boy before, apart from a few hugs from Hongbin recently, and the fact that she realized a mild attraction to the older boy had her heart kicking up a pace faster than normal. She was obsessively aware of everything, the warmth Jaehwan radiated, the firmness of his back and shoulders against her stomach and chest, and the way that his hands, so much bigger than her own, could nearly wrap around her thighs.

 

Chae also could not help the more inappropriate that flitted through her mind, no matter how she tried to ward them off. Like how her breasts where pressed against him so fully, and she wondered if he felt every movement of her body against his like she did. If it affected him just as much as it seemed to be getting to her. Or how the warmth from his hands was spreading up her thighs, the feeling of them making her skin tingle strangely. Chae could hardly hold up against an innocent hug from Hongbin – having Jaehwan's hands on a part of her body that wasn't used to contact from others was driving her mad.

 

She buried her face against his neck, face flushing and hormones going wild

 

Oh, to be a teenager.

 

When they reached the bus stop, Chae nearly collapsed in relief.

 

"Thanks, Oppa." she coughed, holding her hand out for her bag, which was slung over Jaehwan's shoulder.

 

"You're welcome." he hummed, and held onto the bag instead of giving it back. Before Chae could stop him, he was bouncing up the steps and onto the bus, dropping a handful of coins into the till before falling into one of the seats at the front.

 

Chae chased after him, bewildered, and stopped only to swipe her card through the reader, standing beside his seat and staring at him. "What are you doing?"

 

"I said I'd walk you there."

 

"To the bus stop!"

 

"I never specified that. Chaeyeong-ah, have a seat. You're blocking the aisle."

 

Chae sat down obediently, still gaping at Jaehwan. "Seriously a pain."

 

Jaehwan gave her a noogie for that comment, immune to the girl's squeals and thrashing.

 

Chae huffed and turned away as she fixed her hair, internally freaking out at the thought of having to suffer through another piggyback ride.

 

Jaehwan, of course, was no more swayed by her refusal than he was the first time, and Chae once again found herself clinging to his back as he carried her through the shopping center by her neighborhood. What she did not know, was that the boy was becoming just as flustered as she was, not as lost in his thoughts as she was, and kept overhearing comments from the crowds around him about what a cute couple they made. How cute his 'girlfriend' was. What a sweet boyfriend he was.

 

If he was really a sweet boyfriend, then he would be at home with his lovers, trying to comfort them after their fight rather than carrying a girl they barely knew around and trying not to think about her soft thighs and the press over her body against his, the way her form rubbed against him with every breath. The way the smell of strawberry ice cream on her breath was mixing with her apple scented shampoo and drowning out everything else until he was left with nothing but the scent of Chaeyeong surrounding him.

 

Chaeyeong yawned, leaning on him just a bit more, and Jaehwan swallowed thickly and tried to distract himself from the feel of her body.

 

"What's your address?" he asked suddenly, startling the girl from the doze she was drifting into.

 

Chae rattled off the number and street and propped her chin up on his shoulder, murmuring quiet orders about where to turn and which way was easier to navigate.

 

Her neighborhood was a nice one, cameras on the light posts and the houses enclosed with tall gates, and Jaehwan could not help but be impressed by the size of her own home, so much bigger than their little motel room. Still, it seemed a bit sad even in its grandeur, for none of the lights were on, making it seem cold and lonely.

 

Jaehwan frowned at it, imagining tiny Chaeyeong in that big house, all alone and quiet, and found himself wanting to ask about her family situation. It might have been too invasive of a question, though, so he held his tongue as he lowered her to the ground, and resolved to ask Hongbin what he knew when he got back home.

 

"Here," Chae hummed, pressed a bit of money into his hand. "For the bus. Thank you for taking me home, Jaehwan-oppa. Do... you want to come in for a minute?"

 

Chae felt like slapping herself.

 

_Yes, invite the boy in while you're having naughty thoughts about him because you'll be all alone and embarrass yourself because you're having trouble even looking at him._

 

Jaehwan shook his head, smiling slightly. "I think I'd better head on back home, actually. Hongbin and Wonshik might have cooled down by now and be willing to talk."

 

Chae nodded. "Of course..."

 

They stood there in front of the gate for a moment, eying each other awkwardly, both aware of why they felt that way and not sure what to do about it.

 

Jaehwan coughed, catching himself admiring how nicely the setting sun was accenting Chae's tan, and gestured towards her house. "I'll wait for you to go in, Chae-ah. And I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully with better news on the WonBin situation."

 

Chae snorted at the couple name he gave them and patted him on the shoulder as she bid him goodnight, heading in with a parting wave over her shoulder before she disappeared inside her house.

 

Jaehwan let out a long breath, puffing his cheeks out and squirming a moment, before heading back to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Spongebob quote. Patrick actually. I felt it appropriate since Jaehwan has so much Spongebob merch.


	13. I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Chae's family makes an appearance and things come to a boil between Ravi and Hongbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will probably be on Tuesdays when I go on my business trips and have wifi.

Chaeyeong let out a sigh of relief as she closed the gate behind her. For once, she was glad to be home, alone and away from the boys she had become friends with.

Hongbin and Wonshik had been unbearable the past few days.

Unlike the other day where words had been shouted and snapped between them, the pair of boys were completely silent in regards to one another. It was rather like how Wonshik acted towards her at times, only it was his boyfriend he was treating like an enemy.

Seeing those two fight – genuinely angry at one another and not just a little arguement – was more disconcerting than watching the Song twins fight over something more than a simple annoyance.

The tense atmosphere between them left Chae uncomfortable and feeling out of her element. Both Wonshik and Hongbin used her as a buffer between them, speaking only to her (which was unusual in and of itself, considering her tumultuous relationship with Wonshik alone) and making snide comments about the other's childish behavior to her, loudly and pointedly.

From their place behind the trio's desks, Hyejeong and the Song twins watched Hongbin and Wonshik's back-and-forth like a tennis match. Chaeyeong felt like a very incompetent referee.

Still, both boys had walked her to the gate after school, saying their goodbyes and leaving for home together instead of going separately. Even with the silence and disgruntled air between them, Hongbin and Wonshik still fell into step together, their pace in near perfect synchronization.

Chae had shaken her head at them in bewilderment, pausing on her trip to the bus stop to wave at the rest of the boys as their followed their second year friends. She tried not to blush when she met Jaehwan's eyes by accident.

The tranquility of her house's garden was a welcome reprieve, quiet and serene apart from the singing of the birds who lived there. The spring had arrived in earnest now, frequent showers leaving the garden in a state of perpetual dampness. Droplets of water lingered on the blossoms in the bushes and on the trees, reflecting the afternoon sun prettily.

Chae stopped for a moment to take a picture for her Instagram.

She hummed happily as she edited the picture a bit before putting her phone away. She checked the mail slot, which was more of an outdoor hamper built into the stone wall around the property.

The sight of a large box greeted her and Chae grinned widely at the sight of the familiar handwriting on the label.

Her uncle's thin, loopy handwriting, _Eun Jeonyeong_ , was a terribly welcome sight. Chae tucked the box against her chest and hurried inside the house, flopping onto the couch and using her house keys to cut it open.

There was a box within the box, this one nicer than the shipping type and with a removable top. A letter sat on it, Chae's name written across it in here uncle's handwriting, and she chose to read it before opening the box.

_Chaeyeongie-ah,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm afraid that this gift may not reach you in time for your special day, so I'm going to call and let you know that it's on its way. If it does arrive on time, then great! If it doesn't… then I've already called you and let you know. So, there's that._

_I wanted to get you something practical, since you're a lot like your mother in that regard. (And unlike your father, that loser.) But, also like your mother, I know you'll bite my head off if I get you a toaster or something else that you can use but don't enjoy. (Not that I'm implying you don't like a good helping of toast now and then. You toast fanatic:p) Therefore, I got you a gift that is both practical and likeable. (At least, I hope it is. I'm an unmarried man who likes tourist shirts from Hawaii. What do I know?_

_I won't spoil gift, but I do hope you like them. I got you a good variety, I think, that works for the different occasions you might like them for._

_Anyway, do call me when the gift arrives so that I don't have to keep freaking out about whether or not it actually made it to you or got lost in the mail system._

_Love, Uncle Jeonyeong_

Chaeyeong laughed at the way her uncle's usual behavior translated through in his letter and set it aside to open the box, pushing the tissue inside away to reveal her (late) birthday gifts.

She squealed at the sight of them, first pulling out the biggest gift out, a pair of black, knee-high leather boots with a small ring of cream-colored fur lining the tops. The second pair of shoes were Mary Janes, dark red and soft with thick straps and silver buckles.

Chae slid them on right away, admiring the way they looked against her feet and legs.

The last pair of shoes were sparkly, silver pumps, the heels not so tall that she would be in danger of tipping over onto her face, but enough to give here a little height boost. They were closed-toed and had thin straps to wrap around her ankles, little beaded tassels dangling from the straps.

The final gift was not a pair of shoes, but a thick, knit scarf that was delightfully soft and black to match her boots. Chae put it on at once, marveling over how cozy it was and she rubbed her cheek against it. It felt like her pillow did on a morning where she was not particularly inclined to get up.

She sighed happily and pulled her phone out, scrolling through her contacts and clicking on her uncle's number, now in a much better mood than she had been all day.

" _Chaeyeongie-ah!_ " Her uncle's voice crackled in her ear, soft and lilting, the twang of his Busan accent reminding her of her mother's.

"Uncle," Chae greeted warmly, his familiar voice like a breath of fresh air. She had always been fond of her uncle, his playful nature the same as her mother's had been and so different from her father's. Hearing him speak brought her a feeling of home, like a trace of a scent she had been familiar with in childhood. It pulled at the strings of her heart, making her long for home, even though she was already there.

A home that was made of people and warmth rather than brick and mortar.

" _Did your gifts finally get there? I thought it might be late, but a month is a bit much…_ "

Chae snorted. "Almost exactly. And you sent it early in February. Do you have enemies at the post office?"

Jeonyeong groaned. " _Could be. They probably got tired of me begging them to rush my manuscripts to the publisher's. I know my editor is._ "

"You know, there's this marvelous invention. You may not have heard of it, being such an ancient and traditional being, but around here we call it… email." Chae teased, familiar with the love-hate relationship that her uncle had with his editor.

" _Black magic._ " Jeonyeong scoffed playfully. " _Besides, I feel safer sending it through mail. Less chances of someone hacking into my accounts and putting spoilers out there on the web. Anyway, I couldn't email you your present, so hush and enjoy the reliability of the mail system._ "

"Yes sir!" Chae offered him a mock-salute and flopped over to sprawl out on the couch, admiring her new shoes. "I really like the scarf and the shoes, Uncle. They fit well – and they're really cute!"

Jeonyeong chuckled. " _Glad you like them, Princess. I admit, I did have a little help from an employee. Lovely lady. Nice smile._ "

Chae ooh-ed at him. "Is that so? Did you get her number? Shall I expect to be a bridesmaid soon? Little baby cousins to spoil?"

" _Are you channeling Jeongsun right now? My nosy sister would be the type to butt in about my love life from the grave._ "

"Well, you need at least one sensible woman in your life to pick at you about getting married. Mom can't do it, so I'll bear the title instead. Eun Jeonyeong, get married!"

" _It's amazing – you sound exactly like her. Whine and all._ " Jeonyeong snorted in disbelief. " _Who are you to talk, anyway? You still don't have a boyfriend of your own._ "

Chae winced theatrically. "Ooh. That stings. I'll have you know that I've at least got better potential than you."

" _Eh? A boy? Do I have to come threaten some little boy into treating you right?_ "

"Not quite. He's just a friend. My… best friend's friend, actually."

" _Uh-huh._ " Jeonyeong sounded unconvinced. " _But you say that he's got potential._ "

"Well," Chae signed, dragging out the word as she turned over to stare at the blank television screen. "He's becoming more of a friend. He's very sweet… and charming! He's cute, kind, loyal to his friends. But not so much that he can't admit when one of them' being a jerk without good reason."

" _One of his friends is a jerk?_ " Jeonyeong caught the strange tone in his niece's voice right away. " _To who? To you?_ "

"He's gotten better." Chae sighed, not bothering to try to deny the fact. "Wonshik – that's the kind of jerkish one – is just having trouble sharing his boyfriend. Who is also my new best friend. Things are… improving. Sort of."

" _So I do have to come threaten a little boy._ "

Chae rolled her eyes. "I'd rather you didn't. I'm perfectly capable of making my own threats, thank you. Besides, I could bend Wonshik in half with one hand. He's got no backbone – I've seen the proof."

" _But it still bothers you._ "

Chae hesitated. "…. yes. Hongbin, my friend, is the first person I've been close to in so long. I don't want to lose him as a friend, but I don't want to come in between him and Wonshik, his boyfriend and the friend he's had for, like, forever."

" _And does this friend of yours care that his boyfriend isn't nice to you?_ "

"Yeah. The rest of their friends feel the same – well, maybe not Taekwoon, but I don't know him all that well. Jaehwan, the one with potential? He didn't hold back when he was talking about Wonshik's personality. I dunno though. The way he talks, it seems like Wonshik's a stray dog – growling at first because he doesn't trust you, but able to warm up with a little time. At least, that's the way I see it."

" _I see_ ," Jeonyeong's voice offered no hint as to how he felt. " _Well, maybe you ought to trust in what he says. If they've known each other for a long time, then it's likely he's read him right. But, Chaeyeong-ah, don't get yourself hurt trying to hang onto them. If that boy realizes what a fool he's being, then that's great for you. But if he doesn't… I don't want to see you get hurt by him, Princess._ "

"Yeah," Chae swallowed thickly, just the thought of breaking ties with the boys to protect herself making her ache. "I understand."

* * *

 

Hongbin stared at Ravi openly, the eldest glaring at the sidewalk as they headed back to the motel. Hyuk walked a few paces behind the pair, not wanting to get caught up in their argument. The rest of the hyungs were elsewhere, N having gone to work while Leo and Ken had snuck off on their own.

Leaving the maknae to deal with the happy couple.

How kind of them.

A stab of irritation went through him, not entirely his own. Saetbyeol's ire was leaking through their bonds, the witch's anger only egging on the rift between Ravi and Hongbin. Hyuk scoffed under his breath.

Even when they thought themselves free of her, she still managed to find a way to get between them.

The maknae's steps stuttered to a halt, Hyuk rubbing at his chest to try and chase away the sudden stab of emotion. He looked up at the older boys, worried that they had been likewise affected by the leaky bond.

They had.

"Would you look at me!" Hongbin finally snapped, grabbing Ravi by the arm and whirling him around. The flower-boy's normally reserved temper was cut short and he rose to match his anger rather than try to stamp it down.

Ravi looked just as angry, Hyuk's puppy-like hyung not rolling over to please Hongbin like he normally would. "What? Everyone else looking at you not enough? God, Hongbin, you're so greedy!"

"Stop acting like I'm the one who's done something wrong!" Hongbin shouted, no longer able to take the blame Ravi kept piling on him without reason. "I've turned down everyone who asks me out! I don't flirt back! I ignore everyone who shows interest in me! What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop acting like I can just stop being jealous all at once!"

Hyuk looked between the older boys with apprehension, concern overtaking the foreign anger within him. Things had finally come to a boil between Hongbin and Ravi and only Hyuk was there to do any damage control.

"Hyung," Hyuk began, inching closer to the other boys.

"You don't have anything to be jealous of, Ravi!" Hongbin snapped. "None of us are running off after other people!"

"You can't honestly believe that." Ravi scoffed, jabbing a finger in Hyuk's direction. "He went on a _date_. With the same girl you're always making eyes at _while I'm sitting right next to you!_ "

Hyuk froze, horror and guilt rising up in his throat and choking him.

"Hyuk went out with his friend!" Hongbin defended, though he did not seem as feisty as he had a moment ago. He knew the truth about the maknae's crush on Chae and had been upset too when they had their weekend 'date' together. "He has the right to go out with his friend, Ravi. Outside of us, she's the only one he has so don't you dare take that away from him."

He meant it. It was upsetting to know that the boy he loved had gone out with a girl he was crushing on, but Hyuk was loyal and would not overstep any boundaries for the sake of his relationship with the other boys. Hongbin trusted in that, at least. Like Ravi, he could get jealous, but he was not about to deny his youngest lover the opportunities that they had fought so hard to get.

"You're saying I have to share him with a stranger then? Share you?" Ravi's lips were trembling, like he might begin crying at any moment. Even at his angriest, the tattooed boy was still soft at heart and more likely to cry than to hit something. "I can do that with Ken and Leo and N. I love them. But with someone I don't… I can't do that, Hongbin!"

"That's not what I'm asking you to do!"

"It sure as hell feels like it!" Ravi howled, stomping his foot like a toddler would when throwing a tantrum. "It feels like you're walking all over me, all over my heart then telling me to suck it up!"

Hongbin looked like he might cry too. "Ravi-ya," he began, moving closer.

Ravi backed away from him and Hongbin stumbled to a stop.

"I can't," the tattooed boy whined, covering his face with trembling hands. "I can't just let it go, Hongbin. It hurts too much and I get so mad… and I feel so bad for not being nice to your friends because I can't get over myself. I know she hasn't done anything wrong. I know that she's a good person and I want to be nicer… But I can't help how jealous I feel when unseen you together. How well you fit. How she's able to click so easily with you when it took us years to feel so comfortable around each other. I'm so scared that you're going to look at her one day and see something better than I could be for you…"

"Hyung, no…" Hyuk whimpered, stumbling past Hongbin. He clutched at Ravi's arms, trying to tug his hands away from his face. For once, all of the maknae's strength seemed to fail him, weak in the face of Ravi's tears.

"Ravi-ya," Hongbin breathed, reaching out for him. "Baby… I love you. I could never… Ravi, I'm so sorry you've been feeling like this. That you couldn't come to me about this. That I've been part of the problem. But… you can't keep living like this, baby. You have to talk to me, let me know so that I can help you. I know everything's scary, sometimes even worse than it was in that dungeon. But we have to keep moving forward. Together. We're not going to leave you, Ravi. You're the one we love, the one we want to be with for the rest of our lives. Not someone we've just met."

"How can I trust that? Trust her?" Ravi cried, trying to squirm out of Hyuk's grasp. "How can you be so sure that your heart won't change with time? I'm afraid, Hongbin. I don't want you to see someone new that's not broken like the rest of us. Like me. I don't want to be left alone when the rest of you find something better. You're all fitting in this world so well… finding things and people to like. I don't have anything to tie me to this world except for you guys. If you go away… there won't be anyone left to understand me. To understand everything that's happened to us."

Ravi's legs gave way beneath him and he sank to the ground, Hyuk following. The older boy was crying openly now, finally pulling away from Hyuk to cry into his knees. The maknae sprawled out on the sidewalk before him, looking between his older lovers with lost, watery eyes.

Hongbin took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves, sinking down to kneel beside Ravi.

"Ravi, baby," He pleaded, dropping his head onto the elder's shoulder, fingers clutching at his sleeve helplessly. "Please, don't cry… We're not going to leave you. I know, this world is scary and that there's a lot of new fears to face with it. It's not as simple as only having a woman with needles to fear, but that doesn't mean we have to give up.

"It's not something you can run away from. It's life. The one we dreamed about and fought so hard for. It's an experience in new things. Things we didn't even consider having to worry about when we left everything else behind. But, baby, if we don't follow through on our plans for having a new and better life then we might as well still be in our cages." Hongbin said firmly, trying to meet Ravi's eyes to convey his seriousness. "Ravi, I love you. I love Hyuk. I love Ken and Leo and N. I love you all so much it feels like my chest is gonna burst if I don't let it out and let everyone know. But, baby, I want to live. I want everyone to live out wonderful lives full of happiness and the ability to be whatever they want, to do whatever they want. And that includes you, Ravi.

"Meeting new people is part of that. Forming new relationships with them. Relying only on each other can't work forever out here. Our world's too big for that now. But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you all alone in it. I want to be part of your world. I want to be one of the pillars holding it up the way you do for me. I want my world to be a little bigger, but I can't even begin to imagine one without you in it. I love you too much to ever let you go, Ravi." The confession broke the dam and Hongbin felt his tears pool and spill over. He sobbed, pressing closer to Ravi and pressing a kiss against his knuckles, over every inch of his face that he could reach. "You know that, right? I love you. I won't ever go away from you, I swear. I'm not going to walk away from you for the first girl who confesses to me – or for one who's become my friend. I promise you that."

"Hyung," Hyuk murmured against Ravi's hair, the maknae shaking as he spoke. "I'm sorry I have a crush on Chae. I can't help it. But I swear, it's just a crush. It doesn't mean anything. I won't leave either…"

Ravi whimpered beneath their embrace, feeling overwhelmed and guilty for getting them so upset over him. He pulled away, wiping at his eyes and staggering to his feet. "I can't –" he gasped, unable to put into words the urge he felt to run away from it all. To run and hide until the feelings within him quieted down enough for him to think and allow his lovers' words to sink in and reach him.

Hongbin and Hyuk looked up at him with wide, panicked eyes, their tear-stained faces making Ravi's chest throb painfully.

He whimpered again, feet moving without permission, and he turned tail and ran away.

"RAVI!"


	14. Stop It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik and Chae finally hash things out. (And most importantly, hug it out.)

Chaeyeong chewed on her nails as she meandered down the sidewalk in the shopping center. Her phone sat in her free hand, screen inactive. She only barely paid any attention to the rest of the crowd as she passed through it, just enough to dodge someone when they came too close to her, and continued to worry over her phone.

 

Chae’s entire day had consisted of looking at her phone at every opportunity. She had even forgone her usual good-student attitude and snuck her phone out in class to check for any missed calls. If it had not been for Hyejeong watching her back, Chae might have been serving her first detention ever.

 

The other girl had taken it upon herself to be Chae’s lookout for the day, since the boys who usually held the title were the cause of her worry and out-of-character behavior.

 

Both Hongbin and Wonshik had been absent that day, their empty desks like a chasm next to Chae’s own.

 

When they had not arrived to class on time, Chae had excused herself from class at the first opportunity to hide in the bathroom, trying to call the number Hongbin had given her a while back. She had never been quite brave enough to call it before, but she wanted to check in on them if something was wrong. Especially after the fight Hongbin and Wonshik had.

 

Chae’s concern had only grown worse as the day passed and word of the third years’ absence reached the second year hall.

 

Moon Aera and her pack of lackeys could be seen roaming the halls in search of them, as could Somi’s gang.

 

Chae knew that nothing good could come from them catching her alone, so she was careful not to be seen as she headed for the first years’ hall to check if Sanghyuk was missing as well.

 

He was.

 

Chae had been disappointed, but kept on a politely interested face for the first years who seemed awestruck by her.

 

She wondered when she had gained a following, as they all seemed to know exactly who she was, as both a top student and the only person capable of getting close to all of the mysterious and handsome newcomers.

 

Chae had felt a little guilty about how cold she seemed, but she had not hesitated to shut down the first years who had been bugging her for information about the boys. Though, she could not help but coo over the kids who gathered around her for her academic skills, a small buzz of pride over her accomplishments managing to cut through her worry for a moment.

 

It worked out in her favor though, as she did not have to walk back to lunch alone. Her new following eagerly accompanied her to the lunchroom where she met up with Hyejeong and the twins, Chae’s expression sheepish as she introduced them to the first years. It took some rearranging of the tables to get everyone seated together, and a little more once Hyunwoo arrived, Seola and Exy in tow. Chae ended up being squished between Hyejeong and Hyunwoo, swatting at the soccer player every time his elbow accidentally strayed into her ribs.

 

Though it was loud and crowded, it still was not quite right to Chae and she could not help but pull out her phone and try to call Hongbin again, leaving a short message when she got the answering machine again.

 

She had not been able to reach any of the boys the entire day, nor was she able to tamp down her worry, which carried on even as she was at work.

 

Chae was sure that she had managed to irritate Kyuhyun to no end with the way she kept spacing out between phone checks. Still, she did her work quickly and efficiently every time he ordered her to do something, so he had no grounds to complain.

 

That did not mean that Kyuhyun let the chance to express his discontent pass unnoticed.

 

Now that her shift had ended, Chae was on her way home, still worried by the boys’ radio silence.

 

She unlocked her phone and called again, leaning against the last building in the line of shops as she listened to the now familiar ringing.

 

Chae looked over the crowd absentmindedly, not looking for anyone in particular as she fidgeted and waited.

 

Her eyes caught on a familiar form that sat on one of the benches, the boy slumped over like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

 

Chae could recognize those big, crystal earrings and frizzy-looking bangs in her sleep.

 

Without conscious thought, Chae hung up the phone and hurried over to the bench at a pace that was almost a sprint.

 

“Wonshik-ah?” she breathed, taking in his presence with wide eyes.

 

He flinched at the sound of her voice, curling in on himself even further.

 

“Wonshik…” Chae tried again, tucking her skirt beneath her knees as she crouched down before him in an attempt to meet his eyes.

 

“Chaeyeong.” Wonshik mumbled in greeting when she finally managed to get a good look at his face. He flinched when she reached out to touch him, just as he had the day he got jumped outside of the store she worked at.

 

And, just as she had before, Chae held his face with gentle hands, fingers wiping at the tear tracks on the boy’s face. Wonshik did not seem to have the energy to protest the action or try to pull away from her, instead closing his eyes and allowing her cool fingers to soothe the heat radiating around his tear swollen eyes.

 

“You and Hongbin… are you still fighting?” Chae sighed, eyes roaming over his puffy eyes and rumpled clothes. He was still in his school uniform and Chae could only guess at whether he avoided going home the other day or had skipped school that morning.

 

Wonshik stayed silent.

 

Chae sighed again, rising back to her feet. She took Wonshik’s hand in her own and tried to pull him to his feet. “C’mon, Wonshik-ah.”

 

He hesitated, finally lifting his eyes from the ground, but allowed her to pull him along when she seemed like she would not take ‘no’ for an answer.

 

Wonshik stared at Chae dully as she led him into the little convenience store at the end of the shopping center, only grunting out a response when she pointed out sodas in the cooler and asked which one he wanted. Chae never once let go of his hand, instead choosing to do things more difficultly and slowly as she dug through her bag for her wallet when they reached the counter, ignoring the cashier’s annoyed look when she took too long for his liking.

 

Wonshik glared at him over Chae’s shoulder, the man behind the counter quailing at the evil eye the teenager gave him.

 

Chae gave no sign that she noticed, but could not help but smirk a bit as they left the store.

 

She took him to the park on the outskirts of her neighborhood, the brightly colored play equipment nestled between the bridge and the shopping center, and they sat down together on the swing set where she finally let go of his hand. The area was deserted apart from the pair of teenagers, all of the parents having herded their children home in the light of the setting sun.

 

Wonshik’s hand felt cold at the sudden absence of Chae’s warmth and he curled his fingers around his soda bottle as an excuse for the sudden chill.

 

He glared at his sneakers, scuffing them through the wood chips scattered on the ground beneath them.

 

“Why?”

 

It was the loudest Wonshik had spoken since she found him on the bench and Chae looked over at him in surprise.

 

“Why what?” she prodded quietly.

 

“Why,” Wonshik repeated, clutching tightly at his soda bottle as his tone edged towards anger. “Why can’t I ever seem to get rid of you? Why do you have to be everywhere I go? _Why are you always there!_ It’s driving me crazy!”

 

Chae scowled at him, blinking back the sudden moisture in her eyes, hurt thrumming through her. “Really? Is that really how you feel about me, Wonshik? I thought that you were done being a jerk!” Her voice rose to a shout at the end and Chae found herself on her feet, glaring down at Wonshik with no memory of getting up.

 

She sat back down abruptly, taking an angry slurp of her soda as she avoided looking at him.

 

Wonshik stared at her like she had suddenly grown another head.

 

“So,” Chae sighed, hurt and anger running through her in equal measure. “You really _don’t_ like me. Because you can’t get away from me. Wonshik… Is that really the problem? Or is it because I’m always with _Hongbin_? Tell me the truth and I’ll leave you both alone. Am I the real reason you’re so angry with Hongbin? Because you feel like I’m stealing him away from you?”

 

“Yes!” Wonshik exploded, eager to be rid of her and have the boys all to himself again. But when he looked at her stricken expression, he regretted his answer at once. He sighed, letting go of his soda to wrap a hand around her swing’s chain. “No. I didn’t mean that. At least, I don’t think so. I don’t know. I don’t know what I mean anymore… or what to do.”

 

Chae sighed in frustration at the boy's wishy-washy attitude and pumped her legs beneath her, swinging a bit jaggedly due to Wonshik's hold on her chain. "You think you're going crazy? I will if I keep having to deal with you and your mood-swings, Wonshik-ah. Enough with the Jekyll and Hyde routine, please."

 

"Hyde?" Wonshik asked, confused.

 

Chae sighed, slumping a bit. "They're characters in a classic novella by Robert Louis Stevenson – we read it last year in my Literature class. Dr. Jekyll is a nice guy who fucks up a potion to hide his inner evil and creates an alter ego in Mr. Hyde. Who is a total dick."

 

"An inner evil… I don't think anyone can really hide that. Or hide _from_ it" Wonshik scrubbed a hand over his face and looked at Chae wearily. "I'm sorry. For being a jerk and for not being able to change like I wanted to. And… for taking it all out on you. You're nice, Chae, and you don't deserve to have to put up with me. I don't think anyone does anymore."

 

“Hush,” Chae snapped. “Don’t decide things for other people. I’ve seen the way Hongbin looks at you. He loves you – and he’d be heartbroken without you. The rest of the boys too. So don’t talk like you plan on disappearing for someone else’s sake. No one should have to leave to let someone else be ‘better off’ without them.” She trailed off at the end, feeling as if she had gotten off the subject and onto one that reminded her too much of her father.

 

Wonshik snorted self-deprecatingly. “Yeah, well you don’t have to worry about me leaving. I’m too selfish for that.”

 

“I think a little selfishness is a good thing. If we were always generous to one another, then we wouldn’t be able to keep anything for ourselves to live on. Giving to others is something to be admired, but you also shouldn’t forget to care for yourself when you do.”

 

Wonshik gave Chae a surprised look. She smirked at him half-heartedly.

 

Wonshik kicked his feet beneath him, swinging along with Chae as he tried to organize his thoughts. His head felt a bit clearer after some time on his own and the chance to vent his feelings.

 

“I’m afraid.” He finally admitted, voice so small that Chae could barely hear it over the _squeak_ of the swings. They both slowed to a stop so that Wonshik could finally confess what was bothering him. “I’m _terrified_ that I’m going to lose my best friend to you. I’ve never had anyone but him – Hongbin and all the others too. Hakyeon, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Hyuk… they’re the only family I’ve ever known. Ever had to rely on. And… even though things haven’t always been great, I’ve always known that I could rely on them. And be someone _they_ could rely on too.

 

“But ever since we moved here, it seems like we’ve been so… spread thin. I guess that’s what you could call it. And I’ve been getting more and more scared, but I couldn’t say anything because they all seem so _happy_. How could I even think to ruin everything for them…”

 

“It’s not a crime to tell someone when something’s bothering you, Wonshik.” Chae leaned her head against the chain, feeling a bit hypocritical. “If you don’t… well, you know from first-hand experience. You either blow up… or end up like me.”

 

“Like you?” Wonshik asked skeptically.

 

“Alone. I was too afraid to say something about how I felt when the time came and now…” She sighed sadly. “I got left on my own. Don’t let that happen to you, Wonshik-ah.”

 

He ruffled his hair in frustration, already frizzy bangs becoming even wilder. “How? Am I supposed to just blurt out that I don’t like them getting jobs and playing sports and making f-friends?” He stuttered over his last word, side-eying Chae apprehensively.

 

“I don’t think that’s what’s bothering you.” Chae said, seeming more relaxed as Wonshik rambled, feeling like she understood him better now. “I think you’re afraid to be forgotten now that the others have new interests.”

 

Wonshik looked away from her, not wanting to confirm her words.

 

“Y’know,” Chae said after a moment of hesitation, turning to look at Wonshik apprehensively. “Jaehwan – he told me a little bit about your situation growing up. No specifics! Just… that it was a bad one. Could it be… Is that the reason you’re all so dependent on each other?” She was careful to include the others in her question as well, not wanting to single out Wonshik for his behavior.

 

Wonshik was as still as a statue next to her, his face unreadable. Chae felt like she had made a mistake in bringing it up as time ticked by, the pair sitting in an uncomfortable silence. This time, it was Chae who could not take the silence, though she was afraid to break it.

 

She reached out hesitantly, wanting to make sure that she had not upset him even further, but Wonshik spoke before she could.

 

“Yeah,” He murmured, knocking his head against the chain and leaning against it. He stared at the ground blankly, lost in memory. “It was really shitty and I never want to go back. It’s not something I can really explain all the details of, either. It was… something you had to be there for to understand. And that’s what scares me the most. The idea that Hongbin could move on and leave our past behind us… in favor of someone who couldn’t understand what we went through. It’s terrifying. Especially since it seems like it’s something that could happen so easily. I’m afraid that one day, they’re all going to leave me behind because I can’t move past everything like the others. That they’ll get tired of me and ditch me for someone who doesn’t have all these problems. Someone who makes friends easily and has interests of their own. I don’t want to be alone…” Wonshik sniffled, wiping at his face as tears began to stream unbidden once again.

 

Chae watched him cry impassively as she rose to her feet. She tucked her hands into her blazer pocket and tilted her head to the side, considering.

 

Perhaps she and Wonshik were more alike than anyone could have thought. Being afraid of being alone, of speaking their mind and hurting the people they cared about – those were both things they had in common. Though, Chae knew how things had ended for her and she did not want to see the same thing happen to Wonshik because he was overcome by his fears.

 

She breathed in deep through her nose and let it out slowly, pulling a napkin from her pocket and crouching before Wonshik as she had done earlier.

 

“Hush, now.” Chae wiped his face carefully, drying his face and pushing the napkin into his hand so he could blow his nose. She sighed in frustration. “Wonshik, y’know, for someone who’s supposedly so close to his friends, you sure don’t trust yours very much.”

 

Wonshik looked at her in bewilderment.

 

Chae rocked back on her heels, tucking her skirt under her knees and resting her chin on them as she stared him down until he met her eyes. “You kind of piss me off, man.” she said bluntly, ready to get her own side out into the open. Wonshik flinched. “And I think you’re an asshole for taking out your anger on me when I didn’t do anything to deserve it. Being afraid is one thing – being someone who hurts others is another. But, I’ll forgive you if you apologize sincerely.”

 

“You will?” Wonshik gaped at her, not sure why he was still able to be surprised by her kindness.

 

“Of course. I don’t consider myself one to hold grudges.” Chae moved forward onto her knees, tugging Wonshik down to meet her, and wrapped him in a hug, chin resting on his shoulder. Wonshik was like stone in her arms but Chae paid his tenseness no mind and ran a hand through his hair, remembering the way her mother used to hold her when she was upset. “Wonshik, I think everything’s going to turn out alright in the end.”

 

“You do?” Wonshik slumped into her hold, arms wrapped around her waist. He wasn’t quite hugging her in return, but he wasn’t pushing her away.

 

“Absolutely.” Chae said firmly. “And don’t worry about being the only one without interests and friends. Sometimes, it takes people a long time to find things they like. I don’t have anything I’m passionate about, really, but I’m staying open to my options. And you should too. And as for friends… you’ve already got someone willing to take the title – that is, once you get your head out of your ass and cut out the shitty behavior. And apologize.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Wonshik sniffled. “I’m sorry for ignoring you and being mean to you and saying that you’re the problem between me and Hongbin. ‘M sorry for being such a jerk and getting in the way of your friendship with him. And for ruining your shirt just now.”

 

Chae snorted. “I have a washing machine. It’s cool. And for everything else, you’re forgiven. I forgive you, Wonshik-ah, and I’d like to be your friend.”

 

“I’d like that,” He sighed, hugging her back properly. “Really.”

 

“And, if you don’t mind me giving you a little advice… You can sit down with the others and tell them how you feel. Let them know what’s on your mind and why you’ve been so upset lately. You have to let people know what you’re thinking, that you care, or else… you just push them away and lose them because of the things you’ve done. And that’s when your fears really do become a reality. Get their help in finding new things to get into, too. That way, you guys might find something you all like and have something to do _together._ That’s what you want, right?” Wonshik hummed an affirmative at her question. Chae smiled a bit to herself, and tucked her face into his neck. She thought back on her own friends, the ones that were left behind when she graduated to high school, and her smile slipped away. “It’ll be good to build your world up some more, Wonshik-ah. Because when it’s small and filled with only a few people, loneliness can easily find a place within you.”

 

Wonshik’s arms tightened a bit further around her as he felt Chae’s own tears spill against his skin.


	15. Dumb Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a sleepover, a happy reunion, a bloody confrontation and a crush. 
> 
> (And Chae breaks someone's nose.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter ahead! Also, there's turning out to be more sexuality in this than I intended. Oh well, the characters are teenagers so I suppose that's to be expected.

When Chae finally pulled herself out of Wonshik's embrace, the boy pouted, body following after her.

 

She snorted at him, patting his head like a puppy, and stood. Chae dusted off her skirt and offered Wonshik a hand. "C'mon. Let's not spend the night down here in the dirt. I live just down the street. Besides, Wonshik-ah… you need a bath. No offense, but you're starting to smell a bit too much like the boys' locker room.

 

" _That_ ," Wonshik began, looking sheepish, "is an exaggeration. I don't smell quite that terrible… but you're right. I need a shower."

 

"Then I'll do us both a favor and let you use mine. Hope you like the smell of strawberries – I don't keep with that 3-in-1 men's crap."

 

"Hey!" Wonshik looked a bit offended. "I use that."

 

Chae gave him a pitying look.

 

Wonshik pouted again.

 

They fell into a surprisingly comfortable silence as they navigated the streets to Chae's house, Wonshik looking at the neighboring houses with appreciation.

 

The white stone wall around the Jeon residence reflected gold in the dying sunlight and Chae stopped in front of the gate.

 

"Welcome to Jeon Manor." she said, spreading her arms out to encompass the view before them. Chae dropped her arms to her sides and offered Wonshik a shy grin. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

 

She entered the pass code and led her tentative friend inside.

 

"Pretty." Wonshik hummed, looking at the garden in awe.

 

"You think?" Chae made a face. "I love it, but it's a real bitch to maintain. Especially since it's just me doing it."

 

"Your parents don't help you?" Wonshik asked in surprise. "Is that like a chore or a punishment thing? Seems kind of mean of them…"

 

Chae laughed, looking away from him awkwardly. "No, it's not a punishment or anything. I planted all this myself so I'd have a fit if anyone messed with it. Dad doesn't mind, anyway."

 

"And your mom?" Wonshik asked curiously as he admired the massive day-lilly plant by the gate.

 

When Chae did not respond right away, Wonshik looked back up at her with a furrowed brow.

 

Chae smiled slightly, rather sadly, as she fiddled with her house keys. She headed for the house slowly, Wonshik following a step behind her. When she spoke, he could not see her expression. "My mom… She passed away. A long time ago."

 

"I'm sorry…" Wonshik stopped mid-step, feeling like a jerk for even bringing it up.

 

"Thank you, Wonshik, but don't worry. It's been a long time and I don't feel so bad about explaining anymore. It's just a question…"

 

Wonshik still looked guilty and unsure whether or not Chae was being honest about how she felt about her mother's loss.

 

Chae smiled, endeared by how he managed to look so much like a child while still towering over her. She reached out and took his hand, tugging Wonshik after her as she opened the front door.

 

"It's nice." Wonshik complimented, admiring the spacious living room and the shiny wooden floors. He was almost afraid to walk on them in his dirty socks.

 

A long, brown leather sofa sat across from a large flat screen TV on its stand. Across the back of the couch was a multitude of jacket and pants, wrinkled shirts and soft looking blankets. DVD cases were scattered across the top of the TV stand, a few stray discs lingering outside of their cases. Between the couch and the TV was a coffee table littered with school supplies, books and magazines that covered every inch of its surface.

 

Chae hurried to organize her mess, grinning sheepishly. "Thanks. Sorry about the mess. Usually I don't worry about it since I'm the only one here. If I knew I'd be having you over, I'd have cleaned up…"

 

Wonshik snorted. "Chae. I live with five other boys – this is nothing compared to our place before Hakyeon-hyung snaps at us to clean up."

 

Chae laughed at that, disappearing down the hall for a moment, and returned with arms free of her dirty laundry. "I just put some clothes in the washer – do you want me to wash yours while you're here? Some of my dad's clothes will fit you."

 

"If you don't mind me hanging around here for a while longer."

 

"Nah." Chae waved his worries aside and led him down the hall and up a staircase to a large bedroom that seemed rather empty aside from the furniture in there. Unlike the rest of the house that Wonshik had seen, the master bedroom carried no trace of having someone spend a lot of time there. The bed was made perfectly and the dresser top was bare apart from a light layer of dust. Chae opened a drawer to reveal stacks of T-shirts and sweatpants and pulled Wonshik out a pair, giving them a quick sniff to check if they still smelled fresh, and handed them over to him.

 

"You'll have to use my bathroom's shower." Chae frowned thoughtfully at the closed door to what was probably the master bath. "I don't think Dad left any soap or shampoo in there when he left for his trip…"

 

"How long ago was that?" Wonshik asked under his breath, taking in the dust and sense of abandonment in the room. He found that he was not very fond of the idea of Mr. Jeon.

 

Chae was very nice and obviously starved for attention. She was at the top of their class and friendly to everyone.

 

She was a child to be proud of. Not to be abandoned.

 

Wonshik sighed and trailed after her as she headed back out of the room, clicking the light off as he went and sending the room back into darkness and gloom.

 

Chae led Wonshik back out into the hallway and down to another room, this one's door left wide open to reveal the girl's bedroom.

 

It was in a similar, if not worse, state as the living room. Clothes and blankets were draped over the bed frames and the dressers. A desk was pushed into the corner of the room, covered with papers and books and an entire rainbow of sticky notes. A few potted plants sat in the window, cacti and pretty flowers turned happily towards the sun. Only her bed seemed in control, the blankets smoothed nicely and her overabundance of pillows stacked in order.

 

Wonshik felt the urge to flop down on her bed and make it as messy as everything else.

 

"You may have a washing machine, but do you actually use it?"

 

Chae shoved him lightly, snatching up some of the scattered clothes and shoving them in a half-full hamper. "Oh hush. At least my bed is made. Besides, I live alone. Who's gonna care? Here, go take a shower."

 

She shoved him into her bathroom and Wonshik was immediately surrounded by the familiar smell of Chae's apple scented shampoo and something like strawberries and sweetness. Makeup and lotions and perfumes filled up the counter on either side of the sink. Chae's entire bathroom seemed rather girlish, but the toothbrush in the holder was bright red and adorned with Spider-man’s face and an Avengers beach towel was folded on display on a shelf by the shower.

 

"You can use any of the towels on the shelves – and there ought to be some washcloths there below them." Chae piped up, poking her head around the curtain to make sure she had not left anything behind that morning. She patted Wonshik on the shoulder and stepped out of the bathroom to leave him to his own devices. "I'm gonna order something to eat. Pizza sound good to you?"

 

"Sounds great."

 

"Cool." Chae grinned at him and closed the door, waiting to hear the water turn on before heading to her dresser for a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top to change into for lounging around. She would take a shower of her own in the morning.

 

Chae dumped her uniform into the hamper and piled on some more dirty clothes before setting it down beside the door to take downstairs. She folded her throw blankets and put them back into place on the shelves by her bed. The desk was left alone, being just the right amount of organized chaos for Chae to find what she needed with ease. She glanced at the bathroom door once again and grabbed the hamper to carry downstairs to the laundry room.

 

She would start another load once Wonshik gave her his dirty uniform and get some of her own things washed along with his.

 

Once the washing machine was loaded up with clothes and detergent, Chae left it alone and headed for the kitchen to find the takeout menus for the local restaurants. Then, after she ordered their pizza, Chae hurried over to the sink to shove what she could into the dishwasher. Wonshik had not seen that room, at least. Chae could pretend that she was not completely lazy when it came to tidying up. Besides, the kitchen was not in terrible condition. (Chae always rinsed off her dishes at least, after a very horrifying afternoon when she came home to find a mixing bowl crawling with maggots. She cried and threw the bowl and the pot holders she held it with away.)

 

By the time Wonshik came back downstairs, Chae had the living room transformed into an appropriate movie watching center, the coffee table turned and pushed to the side so that it would not be in the way of the TV. She had pulled all of her throw blankets onto the floor and made a palette with them and the pillows from the couch and her bedroom.

 

Chae sat in the middle of it all, contemplating the book they were reading in their Literature class. When she heard Wonshik pad into the room, his damp and bare feet sticking to the hardwood floors with a soft sound, she jumped in surprise, the book nearly slipping from her finger.

 

She placed it on the coffee table and raised her eyebrows at him.

 

"That was a short shower. Were you even in there long enough for the water to get hot?" she teased lightly, scooting to the side to make room for him.

 

Wonshik flopped down onto a pile of pillows. "I'm used to short showers – considering how many people I share a bathroom with, I have to be."

 

"Sounds like something out of a horror film." Chae snorted. She waved a hand at the TV. "Speaking of which, if you've got a problem with horror movies tell me now so I can avoid that genre. I thought we'd watch a movie while we wait for the pizza to get here."

 

Wonshik grimaced. "Yeah, not my favorite type of movie. Nothing too gory please."

 

Chae shrugged. "I don't mind." A thought occurred to her and she turned to squint at him thoughtfully. "… how do you feel about a Harry Potter marathon?"

 

"That book series you got Bin and Hyuk hooked on?"

 

"Yep." Chae crawled over to the TV stand, digging through the cabinet beneath it for the box set. She presented it to Wonshik with a flourish. "The three of you can argue about the differences between the books and the movies later. Ought to be healthier than – well, what you were arguing about before."

 

"I'll take whatever option I can get." Wonshik gathered up a pillow and propped his chin up. "Besides, I don't know if I'll ever get around to actually reading those books or not."

 

"Harry Potter it is, then!" Chae hummed happily as she inserted the first DVD into the player.

 

By the time the pizza arrived, they were halfway through the movie and Wonshik was so transfixed he did not even notice the buzz from the security system. Chae managed to check the security cam and let the delivery boy in, pay for the pizza, and convert the coffee table into a dining area before he finally looked away from the TV, eyes wide and glazed. It was cute and Chae fell over herself with giggles at the sight of his childlike wonder over the movie, finding her gaze straying more towards him than the screen as they pigged out on pizza and soda.

 

When the first movie was over, Wonshik was practically rolling around on the floor in his enthusiasm and Chae hastily wiped her greasy fingers off before starting the next one. While the trailers played through, she darted into the laundry room to empty the washer and load the wet clothes into the dryer.

 

However, with full bellies and the night setting in, the teenagers found themselves drifting off at the slower parts of the film. By the time Harry and Ron were crashing into the Whomping Willow, Wonshik had passed out in his cushion pile, snoring and drooling against one of the couch pillows. Chae jerked awake at the sudden increase in volume from the TV and glanced over the boy with a bemused expression.

 

She never imagined that Wonshik would be the first friend to come over to her house in years.

 

She considered him a moment longer before rising to her feet, snagging a fluffy blanket covered in cartoon puppies and draped it over his sleeping form.

 

Chae snapped a quick picture for future reference and stepped out into the hall, fingers typing in the now familiar number for the boys' home.

 

For once, she got an answer.

 

"Hello?" The voice was tired and not the person she had been expecting, but just as welcome to hear.

 

"Hakyeon-sunbae!" Chae said brightly, smiling at the sound of the older boy's voice.

 

"Jeon Chaeyeongie?" He seemed surprised that she had their number.

 

"Ah, I'm so glad I finally caught you at home. I've been calling all day."

 

"I'm sorry. Things have been… hectic around here." Hakyeon sounded tired and older than he was.

 

"Because of Wonshik, right?" Chae hummed, hitting the nail on the head. She peeked back into the living room at the sleeping boy. "I take it he avoided you guys all day?"

 

"Have you seen him?" Hakyeon exclaimed excitedly and there was a great commotion on his side of the line, the rest of the boys' voices mingling with his.

 

Chae laughed a bit and waited for them to calm down before answering. "I'm actually looking at him right now. I ran into him around the shops by my house looking like a kicked puppy. We're at my house now."

 

"Wonshik – is he alright?" Hakyeon breathed, relief obvious. "I mean, Hongbin said he was very upset when he saw him last…"

 

"He's calmed down a lot. We had a talk. I think things are going to work out on our part. And I think he's ready to talk to Hongbin about what they've been fighting about." Chae reassured, wandering back down the hall towards the staircase, not wanting to chance Wonshik waking and overhearing her talk about him. "How is Hongbin, by the way?"

 

"Chae?" The boy in question asked, a bit of static passing through the line as the phone was handed off to him. "You found Wonshik? Can I talk to him?"

 

"Hey, Bin." A pleasant rush went through her at the sound of her best friend's voice, a smile tugging at her lips. "I found him and brought him home with me. He fell asleep a few minutes ago, but I think he's gonna wanna talk to you first thing tomorrow."

 

"Thank you, Chae." Hongbin sighed. "He hasn't been rude or anything, has he?"

 

"Nah," Chae sat down on the stairs. "He's revealed himself as a cream puff."

 

Hongbin laughed at that. "I'm glad you're getting along then. Just make sure he doesn't run away in the night, kay? Cause I'm gonna kick his ass for making me worry."

 

"Then prepare yourself," Chae teased. "Because you had me worrying all day too. None of you showed up or answered the phone. I was getting ready to start dragging the river if I didn't find Wonshik when I did."

 

Hongbin laughed again. The sound trailed off after a moment. "Chae…"

 

"Hm?" She waited patiently for him to continue, hearing the hesitation in his voice.

 

"Did Wonshik say anything? About me, I mean. Is he still mad at me?"

 

Chae wanted to wrap both of the boys up in a hug and give them a stern talking to about being open with each other.

 

"Oh, Bin." She said sadly. "He loves you. And he's just scared to lose you. We talked it out, better this time, and I don't hold it against him. I hope you won't either."

 

"Wonshik means the world to me," Hongbin said softly. "I'll do anything to prove that to him."

 

"I think he'd ready to listen to you now," Chae smiled into the receiver, feeling a small ache in her chest. The love Hongbin had for Wonshik radiated from him. Chae wanted something like that to call her own. "If you want, you guys can come over and get him in the morning. We can meet you in the shopping center if Hyuk remembers how to get there."

 

The maknae's voice spoke up in the background, his faint words confirming his memory on how to get to Chae's neighborhood.

 

She wondered if she was on speaker phone or if they were all crowded around the phone. The thought of the five boys squished together around a phone made her smile.

 

Hakyeon spoke in the background and the phone was passed back to him, Hongbin calling a quick goodbye to his friend before he relinquished the phone.

 

"Chaeyeong-ah? Wonshikie's asleep right? It might be a good idea to give him something to hold or else he'll roll around all over the place. And he snores too. Like a freight train."

 

Chae laughed. "So I noticed. Anything else I ought to know about?"

 

"Waking him up is near impossible?" Hakyeon snorted. "Don't worry about him getting ready for school in the morning. There's things that we all need to talk about, so we're gonna take another day off. I'll bring a change of clothes for him. Thank you for watching over him. I can't tell you how worried I was. How we all were…"

 

"You guys are a good family," Chae said gently, knowing it was the truth as she said it. "Wonshik's lucky to have you. I'll make sure he gets back to you safely, Sunbae."

 

"Call me Oppa," Hakyeon insisted. "You've been too kind for us to just be a junior and a senior to each other, Chaeyeong-ah."

 

"Hakyeon-oppa." Chae hummed, a bubbly feeling in her chest at the change in address. "But like I told Hongbin – you can drop the formalities with me. I don't see the need for them when it comes to me."

 

"Yaaaah," Hakyeon drawled playfully. "When you encounter a real life Disney princess, then you ought to treat her like one. But, if it makes you happy, I'll just call you Chaeyeongie from now on. It sounds cute – just like you~"

 

A chorus of groans rang out over the line as the maknaes began berating their eldest hyung for being so cheesy.

 

Chae burst out into laughter and tried to muffle the sound by burying her face in her knees, shoulders shaking with giggles.

 

"Chae!" Hongbin called suddenly, sounding like he was wrestling Hakyeon for the phone. "We've gotta go now – my ears are gonna fall off if Hakyeon-hyung keeps being greasy!"

 

She could hear Jaehwan and Hakyeon screeching in the background as Hyuk egged them on, the youngest boy calling out a quick, 'Bye, Noona!', before the phone clicked out into silence.

 

Chae unlocked her phone and left the phone app, smiling in amusement at her screen. Upon seeing the time, she decided that it was a good of a time as ever to go on to bed, as she had no homework and Wonshik was already asleep.

 

She padded back down the hall to the living room and switched off the TV, tucking a large teddy bear under Wonshik's arm that she had brought down from her room with the pillows. The normally tough looking boy curled around it immediately, burying his face against the soft, fake fur and looking more like a child than Chae had ever seen him look like before.

 

She cooed at the sight and took another picture, planning on showing them to Hongbin in the morning.

 

Chae stopped in the laundry room again, ignoring everything in the dryer apart from Wonshik's uniform. She pulled it out and gave the shirt a sniff, wanting to make sure that it smelled nice. Satisfied, she folded his clothes and set them on top of the dryer.

 

With Wonshik settled, Chae turned the lights off and headed back upstairs to her own bed, collapsing onto the bed with a huff before wiggling her way beneath the covers. The room was cold and the sheets felt nice against her bare arms and legs, the perfect recipe for bedtime, and Chae drifted off to sleep quickly, smiling against her pillow.

 

Somehow, just having one more person in the house was enough to make it more welcoming than it had been in a long time.

 

Outside, however, stood someone who did not feel the same warmth about Wonshik's presence in the house that Chae did.

 

An old, squat woman stood on the sidewalk, just out of the range of the streetlight's glow. Her eyes were fixed on a second floor window on the side of the house, having seen the silhouette of a young girl moving about before the light switched off.

 

Mari frowned at the house, the wrinkles on her face shifting and twisting her face into an unpleasant expression.

 

She had seen the girl with yet another boy whose aura was shrouded in darkness, oblivious to the dark magic that followed him wherever he went.

 

It did not make for a good future for the girl if they kept up these interactions and Mari did not want the hard work she had put into luring the girl to her side to go to waste.

 

Mari would take things into her own hands from here on… and getting rid of these boys was the first step to that.

 

 

Ravi woke with a jolt as he rolled off his pile of pillows and the blanket palette Chae had laid out for them, his borrowed shirt riding up and making his belly vulnerable to the cold hardwood floor.

 

He sat up with a grimace, straightening out the shirt where it was twisted around his torso and tugging it back down over his stomach protectively.

 

The room was dark, a sliver of light illuminating things just enough to see. A quick glance down the hall showed that Chae had left the laundry room light on. He wondered if it was for his sake and peered into the room to find his clothes folded neatly on the dryer.

 

Ravi sighed at the sight, wondering if he had done something heroic in his past life to deserve all the chances and kindness Chae gave him. He certainly had not acted heroic in this strange half-life he had been forced into this time around.

 

He left the laundry room and headed back to the couch, clicking the light on as he entered the living room. Ravi felt strangely awake, despite waking up before the sun rose. The clock on the wall told him that it was only five in the morning but Ravi felt like he had slept for days. It was weird, considering that he usually had trouble falling asleep without one of his lovers to snuggle with.

 

He flopped down on the couch and considered turning the TV back on. There would not be anything to do for a while now, as school was still hours away, but Ravi hesitated.

 

He did not want to make a sudden racket and wake Chae up, especially when she had been so accommodating to him last night.

 

Ravi decided against turning the TV on and let his eyes wander over the mantle piece instead.

 

It looked like something out of a typical movie or television show, lined with photos of Chae and her family and little trophies and certificates. There were even a few picture frames on the side tables on either side of the couch and Ravi reached out his arm to pick one up.

 

A little girl grinned up at him from the picture, her features unmistakably Chae’s, but smaller and rounded with youth. Both Hongbin and Leo would lose their minds over the adorable toddler that Chae had been, as she was three times as adorable as she was as a teenager. Even chubbier cheeks and a tiny button nose sat beneath her wide doe eyes, only slightly hidden by bangs she no longer had. A few flowers were tucked haphazardly into her hair, matching the one she was holding up for the camera person, likely her mother or father.

 

It was an adorable moment and Ravi had no doubt that her parents had been glad to capture it on film.

 

Upon further inspection, most of the photos went along the same lines, mostly candid shots of Chae being precious (and, on occasion, being ridiculously cute even in tears), sometimes joined by a woman with her face and nose or a man with the shape of her mouth and wide eyes like hers.

 

Ravi guessed that they were her parents and that Chae, as it seemed in the pictures at least, was rather adored by them.

 

He noticed, however, that as Chae grew up through the series of pictures, the feeling of them changed. In the last photo on the mantle of Chae and her mother, the girl seemed about eight or nine and delighted to be posing with her mother for the shot.

 

After that, Chae’s mother seemed to vanish and Ravi could only guess that the picture was one of the last ones taken before the woman passed away.

 

There were still school photos showing how Chae aged, how her haircuts bounced between flattering and terrible choices, how her face had cleared up after a bad year of acne, how she had grown her hair out since the last photo taken.

 

Ravi pulled that last photo down from the mantle, eyes taking in Chae’s slight smile behind the glass. He had seen the girl’s genuine smiles, how they lit up her whole face and made her nose crinkle. The smile she wore in the photo was entirely fake.

 

He could see what she meant by being lonely.

 

Ravi carefully returned the photo and left the living room behind, feeling the sudden urge to run away once more.

 

There was not all that much to see apart from another bedroom, likely for guests, the kitchen and its connecting dining room on the ground floor. In the kitchen, he found another door leading to stairs that twisted down below and he hesitated.

 

A basement.

 

He wanted to explore, but he could still recall every detail about _Saetbyeol’s basement_ and all the negative connotations that came with those memories. They made him queasy and he had to lean against the counter for a moment to ground himself.

 

Suddenly, all he could imagine down there was another dungeon and his heart rate kicked up.

 

The air conditioning kicked back on with a low thump and Ravi jumped so badly he nearly fell on his butt. He huffed at himself and clicked on the kitchen light.

 

From what he could see of the stairs to the basement, they did not seem so threatening, just shiny hardwood steps and a railing. The light switch was at the top and Ravi slapped it on in a moment of bravery and peeked down.

 

The stairs turned out of sight and the boy hesitated, curiosity and fear warring inside of him. He decided to just go down the first set of steps to see what was around the turn. If he got too upset, he would just run back to the living room.

 

Ravi crept down the stairs, wincing every time one creaked beneath his foot, and poked his head around the corner.

 

In all honesty, it just looked like another bedroom.

 

What looked like some antique furniture was pushed against the far wall along with some things that would look right at home in a nursery. A pretty white crib caught his eye and Ravi’s lips quirked up.

 

Chae’s parents had kept her baby things.

 

The innocent picture of the crib lured him in, the little piece of furniture chasing away anything ominous, and Ravi ran a hand over the side of it lightly, marveling at how small Chae must have been in it.

 

She already seemed tiny enough, the idea of her being any smaller was bizarre.

 

Apart from the nursery furniture, everything was made of warm, heavy looking wood with pretty gold handles. A couple of bedside tables sat on either side of a bed frame and matching headboard, adjacent to a long dresser with a large mirror and a standing cupboard.

 

Ravi opened the doors in curiosity and was hit by the strong smell of lavender. A jewelry box sat alone on the top shelf, a delicate, lovely thing. On the shelf beneath it were stacks of books.

 

He picked up one with thin, gold writing on the cover.

 

_Jeon Chaeyeong_

_1 st year_

 

It was a photo album, the first page greeting him with a picture of a rather red looking baby in the hospital. Below it was a wristband with Chae’s name and a date and time. _March 6_ _th_ _, 199X. 7:23 am._

 

Ravi’s eyebrows rose in surprise. They had started school at Boseon late, the day right after Chae’s seventeenth birthday. He laughed lightly. What a gift that must have been for her.

 

He flipped through a few pages, seeing the infant form of his friend being held by unfamiliar people, only two of which he recognized as her parents, who looked like they had just found the center of their universe in their newborn child.

 

Ravi paused on the photo of Chae’s father, wondering how he could look at his daughter with so much love on the day she was born and then practically abandon her as she grew up.

 

Ravi loved the family that he and his lovers made so much that he could not even bear the thought of missing a moment of their lives together.

 

He felt terribly guilty over how he had run away from them the other day.

 

Looking at the photo of Chae and her father, Ravi resolved to follow the girl’s advice and be open with his lovers – and, should he ever be lucky enough to have children of his own one day, to be there with them every step of the way as they grew up. To give them a father and a family that would never leave them if he had anything to say about it.

 

 

The smell of something burning roused her from sleep and Chae bolted out of bed as the smoke detector went off. She practically threw herself down the staircase, tripping over the last step and skidding down the hall in a panic. Chae could see smoke drifting out of the kitchen and a quick glance at the living room floor showed her that Wonshik was no longer there. She hurried into the kitchen to find the source of the smoke and Wonshik.

 

The boy smiled sheepishly at her through his coughing, waving his hands around his face in an attempt to disperse the smoke. "Breakfast is ready?"

 

Chae did not know whether to cry or laugh, feeling suddenly weak without the adrenaline coursing through her, and she chose to enter the kitchen and take the frying pan off the stove. Whatever Wonshik had tried to cook was now just a pan full of ash and charred… something. Chae threw the pan into the sink and turned the faucet on, the metal hissing angrily beneath the cold spray. With that taken care of, she switched the stove off and opened the window above the sink, clicking the kitchen's ceiling fan on with the switch by the sink.

 

She coughed a bit and quirked a brow at Wonshik. "So, I take it you're not the cook back at home."

 

His shoulders slumped glumly. "No. I'm sorry. I wanted to make you breakfast to say thanks – instead I almost burned down your kitchen…"

 

Chae ruffled his hair lightly. "And I appreciate it very much, Wonshik-ah. But, let's go with cereal today, hm?" She turned him around and pointed him to a cabinet above the counter. "Get a couple of bowls and spoons and bring 'em to the living room. I'll get the cereal and the milk. Lucky Charms good with you?"

 

"Better than my crispy eggs." Wonshik said glumly and Chae eyed the frying pan dubiously.

 

Those eggs had been burned beyond recognition.

 

"Lucky Charms it is then." she said breezily, brandishing the box before her. She pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and led him back into the living room, kicking the blanket out of her way and plopping down on the floor unceremoniously. She grinned up at Wonshik and patted the patch of floor beside her. "Well? Have a seat! Unless you're the kind of person who stands up to eat their breakfast…"

 

Wonshik snorted and joined her on the floor. "No. At least, I don't eat breakfast enough to have tried that."

 

Chae gave him a disapproving look. "Wonshik-ah, eating something in the morning brings up your energy so you don't fall asleep in class. No wonder you take so many naps in school."

 

"No wonder you're just a little energizer bunny." Wonshik mocked, poking at her chubby cheeks.

 

Chae huffed and slapped at his hands, shoving the box of cereal in his hands to make him leave her alone. "Not little…" she muttered, making Wonshik laugh.

 

"Chae, you're the tiniest of all of us." he teased as he passed the cereal back to her. She glared up at him. "Don't be angry, Chaeyeongie~" He batted his eyes at her and looked startlingly like Hakyeon for a moment.

 

Chae looked unimpressed. "Eat your cereal Wonshik. You're in trouble now." She turned away from him and pointedly turned on the television.

 

Wonshik laughed at her pouty demeanor and scooted closer, ignoring his milk-less cereal for a moment as he tried to get back in her good graces. He knew that she was not actually angry with him because he had seen her act that way with Hongbin before. Chae was a bit put out at having to crane her neck back to look at all of her friends and Hongbin, being the mischief maker that he was, liked to rile her up occasionally. Wonshik could see the appeal, as picking on Chae was a bit safer than riling up Hyuk or Hakyeon, who had a tendency to hit when they got too excited.

 

He dropped his head onto the table beside her arm, pouting up at her playfully. "Chaeyeongie~ What happened to being friendly? Don't be mad."

 

Chae glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and felt her lips twitch. She shoved a spoonful of cereal in her mouth to disguise her amusement.

 

Wonshik grinned and ducked around to her other side, batting his eyes again. "Chae." he drawled, dragging out her name. "You look like a rabbit."

 

Chae nearly choked on her cereal. She slapped at Wonshik's arm and the boy yelped and rolled away from her laughing. "Kim Wonshik! Enough with the bunny talk! Eat your breakfast before I call Hongbin to get you early!"

 

Wonshik rolled back over to the coffee table, sprawling out next to her instead of heading back to his bowl. "Hongbin's coming to get me?"

 

"Yeah. Well, not here at my house but at the shopping center when we get ready to go to school. I mean, I'm going to school. You guys are all going home to have a talk." She quirked a brow at him. "If you decide to run away again, come back here instead of disappearing into the night. I won't say anything and you can stay in the guest room this time."

 

Wonshik grimaced at the reminder of his disappearing act and sat up, rubbing at his face. He sighed. "No, I think I've run long enough. Tell me when you're ready to go and I'll get ready too." He propped his chin up on his hand as he poured his milk, carefully watching it as he filled his bowl. He could mess up eggs and be alright with it. Messing up cereal was just sad.

 

"Kay." Chae hummed, flipping through the TV channels. "You can keep the clothes for now. There's no sense in changing into your uniform if you're not going to school today. You can just give 'em back whenever you want." She paused on a news channel, frowning at the headline which was announcing another animal attack.

 

Wonshik peered over her shoulder curiously, listening to the details of the attack. This time, instead of being close to the local college, the latest attack fell closer to Chae's side of the river, just three streets over from the shopping center.

 

The teens exchanged a wide-eyed look, startled by how close they had been to the attack, especially since they had been out in the open so close to night.

 

"I think," Chae said slowly, using her spoon to chase around the last few pieces of her cereal. "That I will just be going straight home from now on. At least, until that animal is caught. I don't feel so good about being out at night anymore."

 

"Maybe it'd be a good idea for you to have someone walk you home," Wonshik puffed out a breath, brow furrowed. Chae's small stature and doe-like eyes were suddenly less endearing and more worrying. Something about the animal attacks did not sit quite right with him, as if there were something more to it that ran along the boundaries of his world and hers. Chae did not seem like she could fight off a normal animal if it came down to it, let alone one that was rabid or of the supernatural sort. "Hongbin and I could walk you home. And I don't think Jaehwan-hyung or Hyuk would mind if you asked them, either."

 

Chae flushed. "Oh. Well, that's not really necessary. I can just go home before dark when there's still people out."

 

Wonshik quirked a brow at her, mimicking her expression from earlier. "And on days when you work? The sun was already setting when you got off yesterday."

 

"We'll talk about it," she said lightly, trying to put off the conversation. "Anyway… finish your cereal! I'm gonna go shower and start getting ready." She hurried to her feet, taking her empty bowl and the milk and cereal with her to the kitchen before fleeing upstairs.

 

The memory of Jaehwan walking her home the other night had gotten her flustered and she was not comfortable with letting Wonshik in on her potential feelings about Jaehwan. She did not have a crush on the elder boy, per say, but she could not deny that he was attractive, both in personality and looks. Anything she felt for him that was more than friendly was not anything to concern Wonshik with, especially since she was not sure of what exactly it was that she was feeling, and she did not want to ruin anything now that they had reached some peace in their friendship.

 

Chae seemed to take forever in the shower. During the time she was in the bathroom, Wonshik found the time to eat the rest of his breakfast, wash their dishes and pick up the blanket pile from the living room floor. With the folded blankets and pillows stacked on one side of the couch and the coffee table back in its proper place, he flopped down on the empty side of the couch to wait.

 

By the time the girl wandered out of the hallway, school bag slung over her shoulder as she fiddled with her tie, Wonshik had finished an entire episode of some children's show about a penguin and his friends.

 

The sound of Chae humming along to the show's ending song pulled him out of the trance he had fallen into while watching the show and he looked at her curiously.

 

"Ready to go?" he asked, stretching languidly as he rose from the couch. He felt peaceful for once in her presence and had to resist the urge to lay back across the couch and go back to sleep. Chae's home was the first place he had been in to feel so warm and welcoming. He almost did not want to leave and go back to the motel and its lack of personality. However, Wonshik was ready to finally get out everything in the open between him and the other boys and, while Chae was a surprising comfort to him, she could not compare to the feeling that the rest of the boys gave him.

 

Chae straightened her tie and held out her arms, doing a quick spin for outfit inspection. "Yep!" she said, popping her 'p'. "How do I look? Here's your clothes by the way." She held out a bag for him, his uniform folded neatly inside.

 

"Thanks. And you look the same as you do everyday." Wonshik snorted, not finding any difference in her appearance as he accepted the bag.

 

Chae pouted. "I'm wearing my new lip gloss. And I got a new button for my bag!" She held up her satchel, showing off the new button she got, a pale pink one with a cute cartoon cat on it.

 

"Oh, that's cute." Wonshik smiled at it, stepping closer to see. "Where'd you get it?"

 

"In the shopping center!" Chae smiled brightly. "You want one too? I'll show you the store when we get there if you want."

 

"Yeah." Wonshik fell into step with her as they headed out, pausing for a moment to wait on her as she locked the door and the gate behind them. "Are they all kittens or do they have puppies too?"

 

Chae tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if they had any dog buttons, but I saw a lot of different cat ones. Do you like dogs better than cats?"

 

The pair of teens fell into step together, chatting idly about the pros and cons of cats and dogs as they made their way out of the neighborhood. They were just passing the park when a familiar voice rang out in the morning air.

 

"There you guys are!" Jaehwan yelled happily, leaping off the swing set where he had been sitting and nearly tripping in his haste to reach them.

 

Behind him, the rest of the boys turned to the approaching pair as well, the maknaes and Hakyeon yelling happily as the youngest two jumped down from the jungle gym and ran towards them. Taekwoon trailed after them, quieter in his motions but his relief at Wonshik's return evident on his face.

 

Jaehwan reached them first, Hongbin and Hyuk at his heels.

 

Wonshik was swept up in a flurry of hugs and chatter as the rest of the boys finally got their hands back on him after his one day, two nights running away episode.

 

Chae stepped back and watched fondly as the group excitedly welcomed back their missing member.

 

Hakyeon was the first to break away from the cuddle pile, leaving Wonshik where he was, Jaehwan flitting around him like a fussy mother while Taekwoon and the maknaes hung off of Wonshik like koalas. Chae turned and smiled at Hakyeon as he approached, accepting the elder's hug happily.

 

"Hey, oppa." she hummed, relishing in the contact. Hakyeon hugged like a pro and Chae was not about to turn down a hug from him. "I thought you guys were gonna wait in the shopping center."

 

"Well, that was the plan." the eldest boy laughed, pulling her over to the cuddle pile without letting go. "But these guys were so excited to see you that when Jaehwan said he remembered the way to your house they insisted on coming to you instead. But we got lost. Because Jaehwannie didn't remember the way after all~" He grinned teasingly at Jaehwan, who whirled around pouting.

 

"I got us to the right neighborhood though, didn't I?" he whined, shoving Hakyeon off of Chae so he could hug her himself. "I could have found it eventually. You believe me, right, Chaeyeongie?" He pouted down at her, making the girl giggle.

 

"Nope." she teased, sticking her tongue out at him playfully. "Not after only coming by once."

 

Jaehwan wailed in despair, shoving her at the cuddle pile and covering his face dramatically. "How could you? I thought we were friends!"

 

"Why would she want a weirdo like you when she has us?" Hongbin snorted, shuffling them closer to Chae in order to pull her into the group hug.

 

Both Chae and Taekwoon jumped in alarm when they found themselves nose to nose, the teens jerking back instinctively. Chae's head banged against Hyuk's chin and she whirled around.

 

"Oh, Sanghyuk-ah! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, hands catching his face between them and pulling him closer so she could inspect the damage.

 

The boy flushed at the close proximity and his eyes flickered to Wonshik, who seemed strangely unbothered by the evidence of Hyuk's crush.

 

Even more strangely, the older boy was smirking at them. "Don't worry, Chae. You're not tall enough to hurt his face for real."

 

She bristled cutely, swatting at Wonshik who had no way to escape, still weighted down by the clingy maknaes and Taekwoon. The boy yelped and tried to run away, instead only managing to knock all four of them to the ground.

 

Chae blinked down at them in surprise, lips parting into an 'o' and eyes going wide. "I'm sorry!"

 

Hakyeon and Jaehwan laughed uproariously at the sight, the pair of third years pulling the girl back into their embrace as she looked over the four on the ground anxiously.

 

Surprisingly, it was Taekwoon who had something to say about the situation.

 

"I guess you could say that Chaeyeong-ssi swept us off our feet with her presence." he said quietly, almost inaudibly, but it did not go unheard.

 

The maknaes gaped at him.

 

"Hyung, that was terrible!" Hyuk gasped, rolling away from him.

 

Hongbin shook his head disbelievingly. "I can't believe it. And I thought you were one of the better hyungs. Wonshik-ah, get away from him quickly! That bad sense of humor is spreading."

 

Taekwoon made a distressed noise as Hongbin tried to pull Wonshik away from him.

 

Chae quirked a brow as the pair proceeded to fight over Wonshik like a pair of toddlers with a toy. She wondered if the fall knocked them silly. However, Wonshik looked happy where he was, so she guessed that there was nothing to worry about.

 

(Unless the fall had knocked them silly after all and Wonshik's judgment of the situation had become impaired. Meaning that there _could_ be something to worry about. Mainly, the possibility that Chae was responsible for causing them brain damage.)

 

She looked at Taekwoon anxiously.

 

It was possible. She had never heard the older boy attempt any humor before, so she did not have a way to judge if she was right or not.

 

"Did I break Taekwoon-sunbae?" Chae asked Hakyeon worriedly.

 

"He's just happy to have Wonshikkie back." Hakyeon reassured, patting her on the back. "He's delirious with relief. Believe it or not, but he's as much of a mother hen as Jaehwannie and me. And, as a mother hen, it's my duty to remind you that you still have class to get to! I assume you were going to go to school since you're wearing the uniform, right? Unless you just like wearing it that much." He grinned at her teasingly.

 

Chae glanced down at her outfit like she had forgotten that she was in it. "Oh! That's right – I still have to go catch my bus!"

 

"We're going with you!" Wonshik reminded, referring back to what he said about escorting her earlier. "There was an animal attack close to here. It's not safe to go alone."

 

"It's daytime now –" she began, only to have Hyuk jump to his feet and rush to her side, interrupting her protests.

 

"Noona!" he exclaimed, taking her bag and putting it on his shoulder instead. "I'll carry your things for you. Oh, you got a new button! Hyungs, isn't this cat cute?"

 

The boys on the ground rose to their feet, converging on Hyuk and Chae's satchel, Jaehwan joining them a second after.

 

Hakyeon linked arms with the girl, patting her hand lightly. "Come on, Chaeyeongie~ Let's get you to class."

 

Bewildered, the girl could find no words to protest as she was dragged off towards the bus stop.

 

As it turned out, the boys did not do things half-way. Instead of just leading her up onto the bus and seeing her off, they marched onto it right along with her, chattering happily as they paid for their fares and piled into seats, putting Chae and Wonshik square in the middle of them.

 

Their joy was tangible, everyone glad to have Wonshik back and in better spirits and all were grateful to Chae for finding him and caring for him when he needed a friend.

 

Chae herself was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the boys' energy and chose to be a bit more reserved that morning, watching rather than contributing to the chaos, but still finding herself enjoying their company nonetheless.

 

Still, she was a bit relieved to step off the bus without them, allowing herself to be passed around for a few quick hugs and good-byes before hurrying off the bus to join the rest of the students heading up the road to the school.

 

A few of her first-year fans spotted her and rushed to join the older girl as she waved good-bye to her friends.

 

The boys stayed in their seats, waiting for a stop closer to their motel before departing. They still had things to talk about.

 

Serious things about the state of their relationship and their futures and their lives.

 

But Wonshik was back in their throng and seemed less harried than he had the other day, leaving everyone optimistic about what was to come.

 

 

The second day of the boys’ absence went easier than the first. Chae was able to relax and ignore her phone now that she was no longer anxious about her friends’ disappearing act.

 

(The thought that she actually _had_ friends to worry about was enough to make her giddy.)

 

Her good attitude did not go unnoticed by her classmates. Hyejeong cooed over Chae’s kitten button while the Song Twins failed to see what was so great about it. The trio of friends, seeing that Chae’s demeanor had relaxed and that she seemed happier than she had the previous day, found the chance to ask her about Wonshik and Hongbin’s absence.

 

“I saw them this morning. They’ll probably be back in class soon – I wouldn’t worry about it.” she explained easily, the boys’ empty desks seeming less like chasms of loneliness. “Though, we may have to rethink our lunch table arrangement when they get back. Yesterday was ridiculous.”

 

“Well if you weren’t so popular over in the nursery section…” Bomi teased, grinning at her. “Jeon Chaeyeong: Mother Duck.”

 

Beomseok made an appropriate quacking sound to accommodate his sister.

 

Chae snorted at him and pushed him off the desktop where he was sitting.

 

Hyejeong and Bomi laughed at the boy’s incredulous expression.

 

“Chae, I think that Hongbin boy’s attitude is rubbing off on you!” Hyejeong giggled. “It’s nice having you play around with us now. You always seemed so shy and reserved before.”

 

“I figured out that you have to be loud to be heard with Hongbin’s friends. Well, with the exception of Taekwoon.” Chae snorted, offering Beomseok a hand up.

 

“I think it’s a good change for you.” Bomi said bluntly. “You needed some friends, girl. Though, maybe you oughta find a couple of girl friends too – boys can be a real pain in the ass if you spend too much time around ‘em.”

 

Chae laughed loudly at that, as Beomseok’s face twisted into a strange expression between annoyed and amused. Once again, he launched himself into another argument with his twin, both of them forgetting about their surroundings as they butted heads.

 

Hyejeong just sighed long-sufferingly.

 

Chae giggled at her expression as she stood. “I think I’ll run away to the restroom now. Want to come with me to avoid getting caught in the crossfire?”

 

“I think I’d better stay here, actually.” Hyejeong sighed, looking over the twins fondly. Even with all their arguing, Hyejeong and the Song Twins always seemed to be in good regards to one another, the twins’ childish disagreements aside. “Damage control and all that.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Chae grinned, leaving the three of them to their own devices.

 

As she left the room, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned instinctively to find herself being watched.

 

Moon Aera glared at her, her followers whispering furiously to one another in their seats around her.

 

Chae offered her a bright smile and slipped out the classroom door, hurrying to get in and out of the bathroom before the break ended.

 

“Girls,” Aera said coldly as she stood. She glanced over at Hyejeong and the twins to see if they were watching. Satisfied that they were distracted enough, she moved to follow Chae. “Let’s go.”

 

By the time they reached the bathroom, Jeon Chae had disappeared into one of the stalls.

 

Aera pulled her head back from where she had peeked into the room and held the door carefully to avoid making any noise and giving away their position. Two of the girls were sent off to the ends of the hallway to watch for teachers and another was left just outside the door.

 

The rest followed Aera inside, crowding around the door to keep Chae from escaping.

 

When Chae emerged from her stall, the girl’s eyebrows rose so far that they were in danger of disappearing into her hair line. The second year sighed and rolled her eyes, an apathetic expression on her face as she moved towards the sink.

 

“Let me guess,” she drawled, surveying them through the mirror. She forced herself to stay relaxed as the girls converged on her, blocking her in against the sinks. Her pulse jumped, body portraying her nervousness. “You’re gonna tell me to back off again, the boys are yours and I’ll regret it if I keep hanging out with them? Am I right? You guys oughta get some new material.”

 

Aera glared at her. “Shut your mouth.”

 

“Why should I?” Chae scoffed. It seemed like a bad idea to keep talking, to keep pushing and egging them on, but her pulse was racing and her body felt hot with anger. She couldn’t stop herself. “Because I’m saying things you don’t want to hear? How’s this then – Wonshik stayed over at my house last night. Jaehwan took me home the other day. All of them went out of their way to bring me to school this morning.”

 

Aera seemed to snap at that, her face going nearly purple with anger and her hand shot out.

 

The force of the slap made Chae’s head snap to the side.

 

It was like a dam broke then, all of the girls converging on Chae at once. For the first time since Aera and Somi threatened her, Chae felt afraid.

 

There were hands slapping and hitting against her, some of the hits padded by the thickness of her blazer, the skin-on-skin smacks hurting the worst. Every time an open palm landed on her skin, it felt like the area was catching fire, each blow that came after making her cry out in pain. Someone pulled her hair, making her neck jerk and her muscles seize with pain.

 

Chae made a strangled noise in her throat and started hitting back as her shock wore off.

 

The bathroom filled with the sounds of shrieks and shouts, their garbled words and the sounds of fighting echoing off the tiled floors and walls.

 

Chae’s phone slipped out of her pocket and went under her foot, sending her off balance and onto the ground. She landed hard on her knees and screamed at the pain, elbow going up as she fell and landing against someone’s nose.

 

Aera cried out, stumbling away from Chae to clutch at her bloody face.

 

The rest of the girls fell away from her too, watching their leader in shock.

 

Chae ignored them all, moaning in pain as she doubled over, turning onto her side to get off of her knees. They throbbed and stung at the sudden air on them. She felt lightheaded. A quick glance at her knees showed that the skin on her right knee had split open in her fall, oozing dark blood onto the tiles below.

 

Chae whimpered, the sight of her injuries making the pain all the more unbearable. Her wrist ached, as did her neck, and her whole body seemed to be throbbing in time to her heartbeat.

 

 _Thump!_ Pain. _Thump!_ Pain.

 

Moon Aera glared down at her through watery eyes.

 

“You little bitch!” she cried, words muffled by the hands pressed against her face. She made a distressed noise as her nose dripped blood into her mouth. “You’ll regret this!”

 

Aera dashed out of the bathroom with a sob, her lackeys hot on her heels.

 

“I already regret it.” Chae wheezed, rocking back and forth as she tried to deal with the pain and failed. “Me and my fuckin’ mouth.”

 

She tried to extend her leg, testing her range of movement, and immediately regretted it. Chae rolled back into the fetal position, gasping against the floor as pain wracked her body. She hit the floor a few times with her good hand to release some tension.

 

Behind her, the door creaked open.

 

“Oh my god!” an unfamiliar voice yelped, loud about the sound of shoes clacking hurriedly across the tile. “Shit man – _what happened_?”

 

A girl knelt before Chae, hands fluttering over her like she wanted to help but was too afraid to touch her.

 

Chae laughed weakly. “My big mouth got me into more trouble than I could handle. That’s what happened.”

 

“The girls that just came out – they did this?”

 

“You just figured that out? Someone oughta get you a gold star.” Chae snorted. She frowned. “Wait, sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.”

 

The girl laughed incredulously at her. “You’re bleeding out here on the floor and you’re worried about offending me? You hit your head too or are you just weird by nature?”

 

“Now who’s the rude one?” Chae clucked disapprovingly. She took a deep breath and pressed her good hand against the floor, shoving herself up into a sitting position all at once. She cried out at the movement, feeling her eyes well up with tears. She blinked them away stubbornly.

 

“Oh shit!” the girl yelped, hands going to Chae’s shoulders to steady her. “Are you nuts? Lay back down – I’ll go get a teacher! Or better yet, the nurse.”

 

“Don’t bother.” Chae ordered, batting her hands away. “I’m bleeding – not dying. What’s a little blood going to hurt? It’s not so bad. If you wanna help, wet me a paper towel so I can clean myself up.”

 

The girl hurried to do just that. “You don’t want to get back at those girls? Are you scared of them or something? Because I’m sure they’d get suspended for this. Maybe even expelled.” She handed Chae the wet towel.

 

“Thanks,” she muttered, hissing as she dabbed at her knees. Chae shook her head. “I’m not afraid of them. Well, maybe a little – considering what just happened and all. But that’s not what this is about. Getting them suspended or even expelled won’t change things. You can’t deal with people like them that way.”

 

“And keeping quiet and letting them get away with attacking you is?” The girl scoffed incredulously at her.

 

“They’re ignorant bullies who think they can get their way by a show of force or scaring people into submission. Suspending them will get rid of them for a while, but it won’t change the way they think. Their minds are made up in that they don’t like me. Don’t like the fact that I won’t bend to their hand. The best thing I can do is to keep standing up to them and standing in their way.” Chae said, lifting her eyes to meet the stranger’s.

 

The girl looked surprised. “In the way of what?”

 

Chae grimaced, using the sink to pull herself up on her feet. The girl grabbed her elbow, steadying Chae when she wobbled. They were about the same height, the unfamiliar girl only slightly taller.

 

“In the way between them and my friends.” Chae said firmly, a fire burning in her eyes. “I won’t let them hurt my friends for whatever reason or in any way. So I can’t let myself be run off. I care too much to do that. I won’t back down or abandon Hongbin and the others because I’m afraid. Running away doesn’t get you anywhere when it comes to the things you love. For once, I’ll stand my ground – even if it means I’ll have to learn to throw a punch against people too stupid to understand that.”

 

“You realize you sound like a character in an anime, right?” the girl said faintly, looking at Chae with a strange expression.

 

Chae grinned impishly at her. “Well, I do love One Piece.” She took a moment to look around for her phone, wobbling over to it when she saw it near the bathroom stalls.

 

The screen was cracked but the buttons still worked and she could still use the touch screen, even if she did have to press a little harder than normal.

 

Chae counted that as a win.

 

She shot off a quick text to Hyejeong asking the girl to hold onto her bag until tomorrow and slipped her phone back into her blazer pocket.

 

Chae turned to the girl again. “Thank you for your help. I appreciate it. If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep this between us.”

 

“The hell I do!” the girl cried, crossing her arms defiantly. She gave Chae a hard look. “I still think you oughta tell a teacher. _But!_ I’m interested to see how things go. Just don’t count on me keeping my mouth shut if this happens again.”

 

The girl rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation and turned to leave the bathroom.

 

“Hey,” Chae called, making the other girl pause. “What’s your name? I’m Jeon Chae, a second year.”

 

“Boyeon,” the girl said. “A first year. C Class.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Boyeon-ah.”

 

Boyeon gave her a judging look. “See you around, sunbae.”

 

She stepped out of the bathroom, leaving Chae behind.

 

Boyeon ruffled her hair in frustration, scowling as she stomped back to class.

 

That girl was crazy!

 

 _But,_ she thought as she glanced back again. _She was kind of cool. And pretty cute too._

 

Chae waited a few moments longer after Boyeon left the restroom, the older girl leaning heavily on the sink as she contemplated the state of her legs. It hurt to stand, but her legs held her weight, if a bit shakily. She could walk, hopefully long enough to get to the bus stop and then home. She grimaced at the thought of the long walk between the bus stop and her house.

 

It would hurt but what else could she do? Chae certainly wasn't going to go back to class after what happened, even for her bag. She trusted Hyejeong to hold onto it for her and her most important things, her wallet, her keys, and her phone, were in her pockets. Chae had everything she needed to get home. It would not hurt too much to skip a day – or two. She may not be willing to tell a teacher, but she would be a fool not to see a doctor.

 

She would go to the clinic tomorrow and get checked over. The landing had not been easy on her knees and her neck and wrist had been hurt in the fight as well. Seeing the doctor would at least excuse part of her absence from school.

 

Chae sighed heavily, sliding her tie from around her neck and using it as a makeshift bandage for her knee. She had another at home anyway.

 

She steeled herself and began the long limp out of the school.

 

It was slow going and she had to hold onto the wall to keep herself on her feet, her whole body twinging with pain every time she took a breath. Her skin felt tender, likely bruising something fierce, and her wrist looked like it was beginning to swell.

 

Her biggest obstacle, however, were the steps leading out the side exit of the building. Chae glared at them balefully. It would not matter what exit she went to – they all had steps leading down.

 

"Noona?"

 

Chae jumped a bit, yelping at the strain it put on her injuries, and turned to find Sanghyuk staring at her with wide eyes.

 

"Sanghyuk-ah!" she said in surprise, having expected not to see any of the boys again that day. "When did you come to school? I thought you were all going home to talk."

 

"We finished our talk a little while ago." Sanghyuk murmured, distracted by her disheveled appearance. "So Hakyeon-hyung decided he wanted to come to class. Wonshik and Hongbin stayed home but the rest of us came – that's not important though. Noona, what happened to you?" he exclaimed suddenly, taking hold of her chin and tilting her head up.

 

Chae flinched as the angle made her neck hurt and the younger boy froze, eyes narrowing at the redness blossoming on her cheek. He could see the outline of someone's fingers and the idea of someone striking Chae made his blood boil.

 

Sanghyuk forced himself to drop his hand and he looked away from her face to her legs, seeing her bloody tie and making a noise in the back of his throat.

 

"I fell." Chae finally said, voice quiet. "In the bathroom. The floor was wet."

 

"The nurse -"

 

"I've got a first aid kit at home." she interrupted. "I can take care of it for now. I'm going to see the doctor in the morning – well, once I call and make sure I can."

 

"You're going to wait until you get home?" Sanghyuk asked flatly, eyes traveling to her wrist. "The point of first aid is to do it right away, Chaeyeong. And how do you plan on getting home anyway? You're going to walk to the bus stop like that?"

 

Chae frowned at him. "Well I'm not going to crawl there. I can still walk, Sanghyuk. I'm not hurt that badly."

 

The younger boy growled in frustration, hands going back to her face. He seemed angry, but his touch was gentle against her jaw, tilting her face up again to look at her face.

 

"No, you're just bloody and bruised. Must have been some strange floors to hit your face like that. Tell me, when did the school get hand shaped floors?" he snapped, eyes flashing angrily.

 

Chae shoved his hand off her face, swaying dangerously as the movement upset her balance. "Just leave it alone, Sanghyuk! It's none of your business."

 

"It's my business when my friend is so hurt she can't even stand up without help." the younger shot back, hands holding her waist to steady her. "You know what – to hell with this. I'll take you home myself and make sure you take care of all this."

 

"What?" Chae asked blankly, only having a moment to think about what he was saying before she was swept off her feet.

 

Chae shrieked in surprise as Sanghyuk slipped an arm beneath her knees and behind her back, pulling her up into his arms in one swift movement. Her head spun at the sudden change and fell back against the younger boy's shoulder. Sanghyuk looked at her in alarm, having to twist his neck to an odd angle to see her.

 

"Noona?" he asked frantically, worry replacing his anger. "Are you alright? I should take you to the nurse after all!"

 

Chae tugged at his ear sharply, scowling at him. "Yah, Han Sanghyuk! Put me down!"

 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at her, using his shoulder to push the door open. "Not a chance. What if you make your injuries worse trying to walk all over the place? And I thought that you were supposed to be smart, Noona. Just deal with it."

 

Chae squirmed defiantly, glaring at Sanghyuk's jaw, the only place she could see clearly. "And I didn't think you were so bratty, Sanghyuk-ah. I don't need you to carry me."

 

"Then make me put you down." he drawled lazily, squeezing her a bit to show off his strength.

 

Chae yelped, hands going to his shoulders and pushing lightly. "Okay! Okay!" she exclaimed, relaxing back into his hold. "You're a baby brute. Don't squish me."

 

"Ah – I didn't hurt you, did I?" he worried, looking down at her again. "I'm sorry!"

 

"You didn't hurt me." Chae sighed, dropping her head onto his shoulder again. "Y'know, you and Wonshik are more alike than I thought. Both of you have terrible mood swings."

 

Sanghyuk chuckled at that, the vibrations traveling through his chest. Chae startled at the feeling, suddenly aware of how close he was to her. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

Being carried this way seemed even more intimate than the way Jaehwan had done before.

 

Until that moment, Chae had only looked at Sanghyuk as a cute dongsaeng, taller than her but young and puppy-like all the same. She joked about him being a baby but it did not change the fact that his hands swamped her own, his big palms wrapped over most of her hips and thighs where he held her in his arms. Had his shoulders always been so broad, his chest so firm? Chae reached out and squeezed his bicep experimentally.

 

Sanghyuk was definitely a manly sort of guy.

 

He quirked a brow at her and Chae blushed, coughing awkwardly and turning her head. Sanghyuk grinned, flexing his arms playfully. "What, Noona? Surprised I'm so sexy? Didn't you know I've got a lot to offer?"

 

Chae's eyes went as wide as saucers, a blush creeping up her neck at what he was implying.

 

Sanghyuk yelped in alarm as he thought about what he said, nearly dropping Chae as he tried to correct himself. "Oh, sorry!" he exclaimed, hoisting her back up into a better carrying position. "I meant, muscles, Noona! I've got a lot of muscle! Not _that_! Wait, that's not right either. I mean, I don't mean to say that I don't have – I mean! I wasn't trying to imply anything (even if it is true). I – Aw, hell." He whined, hiding his face in her hair, having nowhere else to hide.

 

Chae could not help but laugh at him, even with her own face feeling like it was on fire. She tucked her face against his neck, giggles shaking her body helplessly. "Sanghyuk-ah, you poor thing. Nothing you say is gonna help you now."

 

He groaned pathetically. "Can we forget that happened? Oh my god, I'm such an idiot."

 

"Just walk to the bus," Chae instructed, suddenly feeling better. Even if it had been at the expense of Sanghyuk's embarrassment, the mood between them had lightened, neither so angry or frustrated with the other.

 

Sanghyuk did as he was told, walking in silence and only peeking out from his hiding place enough to watch where he was going. His breaths were even and hot against her hair, the small puffs making Chae's ear and jaw grow hot and damp as a result.

 

She shivered at the feeling, a familiar warmth blossoming in her chest and stomach.

 

Chae wanted to hit herself.

 

She seriously had to stop being so attracted to her friends. Being attracted to one was one thing, but two of them? It made her squirm in discomfort. She did not want to date either of them, even if she thought that Jaehwan would make good boyfriend material and that Sanghyuk (and Jaehwan) was kind of hot. Dating friends was a bad idea – breakups not only ended romantic relationships, but also the friendships that had come before them. And Chae had no desire to loose any more friends.

 

Letting a crush build on either Jaehwan or Sanghyuk was a bad idea.

 

But… there was a bit of a difference in what she was realizing in her feelings for both boys.

 

Jaehwan was the one she did not know as well, but so far he seemed ideal to her. Kind and compassionate, able to get her out of her shell with ease. Apart from Hongbin, he had been the first to welcome her into their group, even going out of his way to ask her along that first time. He made her feel welcome and reassured her when she felt bad.

 

But Sanghyuk was the one she was a little more familiar with. She could read him like a book and was able to talk to him about his feelings of isolation and share her own without feeling like she would be judged. They shared an understanding on that front. Chae liked the way he was open with her. Liked the way he got when he was flustered, blushing and frantic to regain control of the situation. She liked the fact that just a comment from her could send him into a stuttering mess and the way his ears turned red. She liked the way his hand fit in her own, big enough to cover but never squeezing enough to hurt. The way he was strong enough to hurt others, which he admitted to having done accidentally, but cared enough about others to not abuse his strength (at least, among anyone outside the rest of the boys they were friends with). It said a lot about his character.

 

His attitude appealed to her too. He could be both sweet and shy at times and then turn around and become the pinnacle of mischief, teasing her and the others when he found the opportunity. She liked to rile him up in return, watching him spit and sputter beneath her teasing.

 

And, even if she was reluctant to admit it, Chae found Sanghyuk to be very cute.

 

She liked the curl of his lips and the way his eyes scrunched up when he smiled. The sharpness of his cheekbones always stood out to her, so unlike her own, and made his face look older when he wasn't smiling. More mature and adult-like. Sanghyuk's cheeks held a charm of their own. His ears were cute.

 

Chae made a distressed noise and nosed at the boy's neck, making him jump. She felt his skin grow hot beneath her own.

 

Okay, so maybe she did have a small crush on Sanghyuk. It did not mean anything and would likely go away with time. Just a passing affection that she could mistake for something romantic in the right light. She had nothing to worry about.

 

Unless she was just lying to herself. Chae could not help but admit that she liked the way she felt pressed against Sanghyuk, soaking in the warmth he provided. Could not deny the fluttering in her chest and stomach.

 

But she had felt the same way when Jaehwan carried her too.

 

Would she have to squash a crush on both of them? Could she even manage that?

 

She would have to reflect on things again later. Preferably when she was not so biased by the feeling of Sanghyuk's body.

 

"We're at the bus stop, Noona." Sanghyuk murmured, breaking her out of her thoughts.

 

Chae lifted her head from his shoulder and felt a surge of relief at the sight of the bus. "Ah, thank you for bringing me, Sanghyuk-ah. I can take it from here."

 

"Weren't you listening earlier?" Sanghyuk raised a brow at her. "For one thing, we all decided that it wasn't safe for you to walk home alone with the animal attack being so close to your house. And another thing is that you're hurt. You can't walk very fast as it is. What if you met that animal and couldn't run away? You want me to live the rest of my life in a guilty haze because I put you on the bus and sent you home without another care? Wah, what a cruel person you are, Noona."

 

Chae slapped his arm, scowling. "Oh my gosh, Sanghyuk-ah! I just can't win with you, can I?"

 

"Consider it payback for the other night." he grinned, recalling the way she refused to let him win the argument about him being a baby.

 

Chae pouted.

 

Sanghyuk's ears went red, his eyes flickering to her mouth before he turned his head away. Chae felt his heart rate speed up beneath the hand she had on his chest.

 

She looked at him thoughtfully as he walked them towards the bus.

 

They had arrived just in time to board the latest bus and Sanghyuk was careful not to let her bump into the rails as he carried her up the steps, setting her down in the closest seat for a moment so he could pay their fare. Chae hurried to pull out her bus card and threw it at the boy's head when it seemed like he was going to insist on paying for her fare with his own money.

 

Sanghyuk swiped her card with a scowl, practically throwing it back at her.

 

Chae looked out the window smugly.

 

"How did the talk go this morning?" Chae asked after a few minutes of silence, turning back to the boy. "I mean, things haven't gotten worse have they?"

 

Sanghyuk flopped back against the seat with a heavy sigh and Chae panicked for a moment, thinking that it was a bad idea to ask.

 

"Well," the younger boy began, turning to look at her. "It couldn't have gone worse than it did the other day. No one ran away this time – though, Hongbin did lock himself in the bathroom for a little while. He cried a lot. So did Wonshik. And Taekwoon. I'm pretty sure that Hakyeon-hyung cried too, but he doesn't let us see him cry unless it's over something stupid. Like a movie or something like that."

 

Chae looked his face over intently, raising a hand to touch at the skin beneath his eyes. It was a little puffy. "You cried too."

 

Sanghyuk did not deny it, but turned away awkwardly. "Yeah."

 

"My mom used to say that crying was our body's way of turning all our sadness and bad feelings into something we could get rid of." Chae smiled wanly, ducking her head. "When we get too full of them, it wells over and turns into tears. And crying is our way of getting rid of all that negativity."

 

"That's an interesting way to put it." Sanghyuk murmured, letting his head droop down onto hers.

 

Chae hummed, leaning her shoulder against his. He picked up her swollen wrist, careful not to jostle it, and rested it in his lap. He prodded it gently, pressing along her muscles to find where it was sore. Chae hissed as he pressed on a particularly painful spot and he let her hand go, leaving it resting on his leg.

 

"I don't think it's broken. Just sprained. Still, go to the doctor like you said, okay? Call us in the morning and one of us will walk you there." Sanghyuk insisted, voice quiet. "We're just worried about you, Noona. You're our friend and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. That's why I was so mad earlier. Someone hit you, didn't they?"

 

Chae did not answer, eyes fixed on the back of the seat in front of them.

 

Sanghyuk sighed wearily, slipping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close. He would make sure that it did not happen again.

 

"You don't have to do things alone, Noona," he murmured into her hair, just barely loud enough to hear. Chae stiffened beneath his touch and he knew that she had heard him. "You have us now."

 

"... thank you, Sanghyuk-ah." she said quietly, slipping her hand into his. He squeezed it lightly, threading their fingers together in a show of solidarity.

 

Sanghyuk was not helping her to squash her crush, but Chae could not bring herself to mind.

 

A quiet sort of melancholy settled over the pair as they fell back into silence, though not so terrible as long as they were holding on to one another.

 

Chae did not protest when he lifted her out of the seat and left the bus once they were on her side of the river, choosing to hold onto the younger teen's neck as he carried her through the streets. The silence was broken as they reached the playground, Sanghyuk needing her to direct him the rest of the way to her house, her quiet words seeming to echo through the air around them as he wandered on. Chae pulled away from him for a moment when they reached the gate, punching the security code in quickly, and sunk back into Sanghyuk's embrace as he carried her up the path to the house.

 

He finally set her down as they reached the door, giving Chae the space she needed to dig through her pockets for her house keys and let them in.

 

Sanghyuk's awe of her home was not unlike Wonshik's, the boy staring wide-eyed at everything and admiring. Chae watched him, brow furrowing.

 

She wondered just what kind of home they had to be so impressed by her own. Chae loved her home and its familiarity, but for all its spaciousness and shiny interests, it was not all that impressive to her. It was just an ordinary house.

 

Still, the boys had treated it like a palace.

 

"My first aid kit's upstairs in my bathroom." Chae finally said once Sanghyuk had a little time to poke around the living room, startling him out of his daze. She held her arms up like a child when he came back to pick her up again, the boy chuckling at her. "Down the hall, if you please."

 

"M'lady." He bowed with flourish before sweeping her back up into his arms.

 

His steps only faltered once they reached her room, eyes wide at the sight of her room. Chae had a very nice and girlish air about her at school, but it was muted by the mundane and dark uniform that they wore everyday. Her room was painted in soft pastel blues and pinkish purples, accented in white curtains and bedspreads. It was like a reflection of the gentle nature she portrayed and Sanghyuk was surprised by how much he liked the feel the room gave off.

 

"Y'know, no one's gonna jump out and bite you if you go in?" Chae teased, raising a brow at him.

 

"I've never been in a girl's room before." he admitted shyly, ears going red, but he walked into the room nonetheless. The smell of Chae's perfume wafted over him and he was startled to find that the scent had been lingering on Wonshik that morning. For a moment, he felt jealous. Though, who he was jealous of he could not say. It was confusing. He coughed awkwardly. "Your first aid kit?"

 

"In the bathroom cabinet," she directed, pointing out the door to him. "I don't want to get my blanket dirty so just set me down in the desk chair."

 

"It might be a good idea for you to shower first," Sanghyuk frowned thoughtfully. "You said this happened in the bathroom, right? I doubt it was clean."

 

Chae frowned at him. "You need to go back to class soon, Sanghyuk-ah. I won't make you wait on me longer than you have to."

 

"I've missed most of the day already." he rolled his eyes. "Is there really any point in going now? Go shower first, Noona. Waiting's no problem."

 

"Irresponsible baby." Chae accused, huffing as he set her back on her feet. She wanted to stomp over to the dresser but her legs hurt too much. She settled for scowling heavily instead.

 

Sanghyuk smiled as he watched her grumble to herself about him, rifling irritably through her drawers for a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She hesitated over a drawer for a moment, looking at Sanghyuk nervously and he could understand why until she hurried to snatch something out and hide it against her chest.

 

His ears burned, going bright scarlet at the sight of her underwear.

 

He was suddenly very aware that he was about to be in the same house as his crush while she showered. He spun around on his heel as she shuffled into the bathroom, her face just as red as his.

 

The door shut behind her and Sanghyuk collapsed onto her bed, hands covering his burning face and a whine building in his throat.

 

He felt like such an idiot today. The talk from that morning had completely burned down his barriers and made him painfully honest. His filter was completely destroyed and Chae probably thought he was some sort of pervert now. What would his hyungs say if they found out? What did he mean by 'if'? The question should be 'when' they found out, as he would surely have to tell them everything after they agreed to be more honest and open with each other during their talk.

 

Sanghyuk continued to stew in his feelings of dread and embarrassment until Chae emerged from the bathroom again, hair damp and plastered against her neck, the smell of apples wafting out and over Sanghyuk.

 

Her bare face was shiny and just as lovely as it was when she wore her makeup. Chae always looked nice.

 

Sanghyuk resisted the urge to hide his face in his hands again.

 

Chae waved the first aid kit at him. "Please be gentle when you clean it – I'm kind of a sissy about that part."

 

"Don't you mean that you're a baby about it?" Sanghyuk snorted, leaving the bed to sit cross-legged before her as she sat down in her desk chair. He pulled her leg into his lap, sliding his fingers curiously over the soft skin on her shin before he could stop himself and feeling a huge surge of guilt for it. Chae went red and Sanghyuk cleared his throat, pointedly pulling his hand away to reach for the kit.

 

They avoided each other's eyes as he worked on bandaging her, the boy focusing all of his attention on cleaning her knee and wrapping it with gauze without cutting off her circulation.

 

A lock of hair fell in his eyes as he was working and he felt Chae's slender fingers comb through his hair. He looked up at her, startled, and their eyes met.

 

It felt like something electric passed through them and Sanghyuk swallowed thickly, fingers twitching where they were wrapped around her legs. Chae's hand was still buried in his hair, fingers fiddling with his soft locks as she fidgeted unconsciously. Sanghyuk licked his lips out of habit and felt a hot rush in his stomach when her gaze dropped down to his mouth. He watched Chae's lips part and felt the urge to cover them with his own.

 

He jerked back to his senses abruptly, jaw clenching and eyes going back to her knee as he taped off her bandages. His eyes were wide and panicked and Chae's hand fell away from his hair.

 

"Thank you, Sanghyuk-ah." she breathed, looking away from him.

 

"No problem." he said hoarsely, grimacing at the way his voice sounded. He cleared his throat again. "Remember to call one us about going to the doctor's tomorrow. If you don't, we'll all show up on your doorstep. Kay? I'm gonna go now. Before one of the hyungs panics."

 

"Yeah," Chae nodded furiously, looking like a frazzled bobble-head doll. "It's not good for them to worry so much. You don't want them to get upset again like that."

 

"Right."

 

"Good."

 

The air between them grew terribly awkward as Sanghyuk rose to his feet, both teens avoiding looking in the other's direction.

 

"See you, Noona."

 

"Be careful going back, Sanghyuk-ah." Chae urged, glancing at him. Luckily, he was already turned away, saving them both more embarrassment. "Don't dawdle."

 

"I won't." he promised, chancing a quick look at her before fleeing the room.

 

Chae slumped against her desk in relief.

 

How was she meant to deal with her crush now?


	16. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (FULL CHAPTER UPDATE) Pillow forts, sleepovers, and adults trying to be responsible for once.

Chae sat up, blinking blearily at her bedroom window as she started to wake up again.

 

Outside, the sky was beginning to darken, signaling that while she had slept for a while, she hadn’t slept all night. After Sanghyuk left and Chae had called her doctor’s office to set up an appointment for the morning, the girl had gone ahead to bed, the exhaustion of the day coming at her all at once.

 

However, something had pulled her from her sleep.

 

Chae blinked dumbly at her bed spread as the buzzer from the gate continued to ring through the house, annoying enough to wake her right up.

 

Chae huffed in annoyance, grimacing at the way her body ached as she gingerly swung her legs off the bed. She stood carefully, padding over to her window on slightly unsteady feet. She was lucky enough to have a corner bedroom, meaning that her personal space was large, had its own bathroom, and two large windows. One overlooked the backyard while the other opened to the side of the house.

 

Chae pulled the curtain back and opened the window, wincing as she pressed her hurt hands against the frame, forgetting the injury to her wrist. She breathed in shakily, letting the pain pass a second before she poked her head out the window.

 

“Just a minute!” she called towards the front of the house. “I’ll be right down!”

 

She heard a bit of a commotion from the front, then Chae saw a few familiar figures run across the street in front of her neighbors’ house.

 

“Chaeyeongie-ah~”

 

She nearly fell out of the window in surprise.

 

Sanghyuk had returned to her house with the rest of the boys in tow, all six of them scattered out across the street and greeting her with various levels of enthusiasm. Taekwoon eyed Hakyeon and Jaehwan like they were crazy, the other two third years bouncing around like sugar-high children.

 

Chae sighed in exasperation.

 

“What are you doing here?” she called.

 

“Hyuk said you were hurt! We came to check on you!” Hakyeon yelled back, moving closer to the wall around the yard.

 

“I’m fine! You should go home – it’s getting dark!” she insisted, knowing that the rest of the boys would be as stubborn as Hyuk about getting the truth out of her.

 

“Don’t believe you~” Jaehwan yelled, his voice going playful and nasally. “Chae-yeong-ie~ Open up!”

 

The other boys joined in on the pleading, all of them but Taekwoon raising their voice and causing a racket.

 

Chaeyeong saw her neighbor peek out their window at the noise.

 

She groaned in annoyance. “Fine! I’m coming down! Just give me a minute.”

 

The boys cheered victoriously.

 

Chae couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them dancing happily in the streets. Silly. Cute. She shook her head fondly as she pulled herself from the window and closed it.

 

She couldn’t make them leave easily, which was a bit frustrating, but Chae understood their intention behind the persistence. She didn’t want them to worry over her or pry at her secrets, but she couldn’t deny that their concern pleased her.

 

Chae tried to hurry down the stairs in case the boys started yelling again, but couldn’t help but pause every time the pain in her legs became too much for her to deal with casually.

 

She huffed in annoyance at herself – and at the girls who had caused her to become like this.

 

The memory of Moon Aera’s bloody nose came to mind and Chae relaxed a bit.

 

At least she had gotten in a hit to remind Aera of her as well – even if it hadn’t been intentional at the time.

 

Still, Chae did feel a bit humiliated when she couldn’t make it down the steps onto the walkway without whimpering in pain.

 

From his place outside the gate, Hyuk frowned, wrapping his hands around the wrought-iron bars and nearly pushing his head between them as he tried to survey Chae more closely.

 

The girl giggled at the sight, suddenly reminded of an overly curious puppy. She came to a stop in front of him, lips curled into a fond smile, and pressed a finger against his forehead gently, urging him back.

 

“Noona.” Hyuk pouted, eyes troubled.

 

Now that her injuries had been given the time to settle in on her body, Chae’s condition looked even worse then it had before. Hyuk couldn’t feel anything but regret at the way he had left her alone and all but ran away.

 

“So,” Chae began lightly, quirking a brow at him playfully. “What happened to coming _tomorrow_?”

 

“Hyuk is a baby.” Jaehwan jumped in, Hyuk barely twitching as the elder all but threw himself onto his back. “What does he know about first aid anyway? As your caring and kind oppas, we’ve come to check you out for ourselves.”

 

Chae felt a guilty rush at Jaehwan’s phrasing.

 

_Yes, please check me out~_ , a traitorous part of her mind invited.

 

Stubbornly pushing that thought down, Chae grinned a bit, tilting her head towards the rest of the boys. “You know I’m older than both Hyuk and Hongbin, right? My birthday was in March…”

 

“I’m bigger than you, though.” Hongbin countered, grinning at the annoyed expression that passed over Chae’s face.

 

“A baby.” she said flatly, moving away from the gate to unlock it. “I can take you. Say something about my height again, _Lee_.”

 

Hakyeon slapped a hand over Hongbin’s mouth before he could, the glint in the younger man’s eye betraying his eagerness to take on Chae’s challenge.

 

And, while he wasn’t as familiar with Chae’s personality, the oldest boy was certain she _would_ try to take Hongbin down.

 

(Oddly enough, he also had the strangest thought that she could _succeed_.)

 

“Children,” Hakyeon said mildly. “This is a visit for love and healing. Love and healing, Hongbin!” Hakyeon emphasized his words with a quick hand chop to the neck.

 

Hongbin yelped and staggered off into Wonshik’s arms.

 

Chae giggled at the spectacle and Hakyeon felt a bit better at the sight of her in good spirits.

 

There was a redness on her face that resembled the shape of a hand. Her face was a bit swollen on that side, but the damage didn’t seem too terrible. In fact, Hakyeon thought that most of the puffiness in her face could be attributed to the sleepy air that lingered around her in combination to the natural roundness of her face.

 

Chae’s knees, however, looked terrible.

 

Hakyeon had seen worse. Much worse – done to him and his boys. Had felt pain so intense that he went numb and blacked out.

 

But he had always healed fairly quickly with the power of the magic that flowed throughout him.

 

But Chaeyeongie. Despite her fighting spirit and stubborn personality, Chae seemed so small to Hakyeon. Fragile even. It made him angry to think of someone trying to break her down.

 

Even so…

 

Chaeyeong beamed at him as he lead the way into the yard, the girl’s eyes disappearing into crescents with the force of her smile. Her feet were planted firmly beneath her, as bruised and bandaged as they were her legs were strong, and she seemed steady enough.

 

She didn’t falter, didn’t loose a single spark of the light she seemed to radiate around them.

 

Hakyeon smiled fondly down at her, his grip gentle as he pulled her into a hug.

 

The girl fell into him easily, eager for the contact, and the boy felt his heart clench at how touch-starved she always seemed when he caught hold of her.

 

Hakyeon held her a bit more firmly, humming into her hair. “Chaeyeongie-ah, won’t you let us make sure you’re alright?”

 

If someone asked Hakyeon what made Chae cave and say yes to letting them stay, he might claim that it was because of his charming and sweet personality. In reality, it was the effect of his bear hug that turned the girl into a puddle of content teenager. It was a secret fact that Jeon Chaeyeong was a cuddle junkie. If letting them stay meant that she didn’t have to break the hug, then the boys could move in for all she cared.

 

“Since you came all this way an’ all…” she mumbled against his chest, feeling her previous desire to go back to bed returning.

 

Hakyeon saw her eyes drooping, felt her relax even more against him, and continued humming quietly. He ran a hand over her hair, petting her lightly as he moved towards the house, carrying most of Chae’s weight as he went.

 

The girl barely noticed, too affected by the hug.

 

Chae was, Wonshik realized in bemusement, rather similar to Taekwoon in a lot of ways. They were both shy and awkward and similarly affected by love and praise. It was nice to see her being babied for once, instead of her babying the others.

 

Speaking of babies…

 

Both of the maknaes were watching their oldest hyung practically carry their female friend inside, jealousy written all over their faces. Whether it was Hakyeon or Chae they were jealous of was hard to tell.

 

Wonshik smiled sympathetically.

 

He could relate. He was still feeling jealousy simmering under his skin too. He was just dealing with it better now that he wasn’t bottling everything inside anymore.

 

Wonshik jingled the bag he held in his hand, not enough to disturb the dishes inside, but enough to make some noise as a distraction. “C’mon. I know my way to the kitchen. I’m hungry! Let’s go in before it gets cold!”

 

Hongbin rolled his eyes at the whiny tone Wonshik’s voice took on and moved towards the house, still clinging to him. Hyuk and Jaehwan hurried after them, overtaking the clingy couple and beating them to the door.

 

Behind them, Taekwoon silently went to close the gate and lock it back. He didn’t see a chance of them leaving any time soon – if at all that night.

 

Hakyeon, as demonstrated, could be very persuasive. And even Chae wasn’t immune.

 

Inside, Chae found herself being manhandled onto the couch, the girl startled out of her hug-induced daze as Hakyeon deposited her onto the cushions before proceeding to swaddle her up in one of the throw blankets lying around the living room.

 

Chae blinked out of her blanket burrito at him in bemusement.

 

Hakyeon beamed at her, clapping his hands together excitedly as he and the other boys surveyed the living room. “Wah – you’ve got a nice house, Chaeyeongie-ah! Oh, it’s a baby you!”

 

The oldest boy practically squealed in delight as he spotted Chae’s baby pictures on the mantle. Chae flushed red. Taekwoon, who had entered the room last after following the rest of the boys inside, made a beeline to the mantle as well.

 

“Cute.” the reserved third year mumbled quietly, looking over the pictures with an expression that made him seem like the softest boy on earth.

 

“I know where her baby album is.” Wonshik whispered as he passed, heading for the kitchen with his bag of food. “Chae, I’m helping myself to your kitchen!” he called, loud enough for everyone to here that time.

 

Chae tried to squirm out of her blanket, freeing one arm before she spoke. “Ah, I’ll help you.”

 

Jaehwan and Hongbin threw themselves down onto the couch on either side of her, each throwing an arm over Chae’s shoulders to hold her in place.

 

“Wonshikkie’s a big boy. He can find his way around a kitchen to dish up pre-made food.” Jaehwan said dismissively. He snatched up the TV remote and squinted at it for a moment. A happy noise escaped him and he switched the television on, flipping through the channels at a lightning fast pace. “Do you have a favorite show? I like watching Spongebob – I’ve been practicing how to draw him too. I think I’m pretty good at it.”

 

“Oh, you’ll have to show me –” Chae began excitedly, happy to learn something new about her friend, then realized that he was trying to pull the same stunt that Hakyeon had. She fixed him with a pointed look. “Later. Anyway, this is my house and you’re my guests. The least I can do is help serve the food that you brought.”

 

“Why?” Hongbin asked lazily, eyes fixed on the TV as images flashed by. “Wonshik can actually reach the cabinets – now you don’t have to find a footstool to reach.”

 

Chae spluttered, effectively distracted, and resumed her squirming, freeing both her arms and lunging at her best friend.

 

Hongbin fell away from her with a yelp, yelling in surprise and shaking with laughter as Chae tried to wrestle him down and attack him with a throw pillow.

 

Jaehwan burst into laughter, pausing only a moment in his glee as he got a pillow to the face himself.

 

Hongbin smirked at him smugly as Chae continued to smack him with her pillow, giggling as he tried to fend her off weakly and retaliate between attempts at tickling her into submission and grabbing for her wrists to throw off her aim.

 

Jaehwan joined in, grabbing another pillow and backing Chae up in her pillow assault.

 

Hakyeon watched them a bit anxiously, nervous about things accidentally getting out of hand or Chae getting hurt again or irritating her already-there wounds.

 

Taekwoon didn’t even spare them a look.

 

From the hallway, a walking mountain of pillows and blankets emerged. Chae’s white comforter slid off the top of the mountain to reveal Hyuk beneath. The boy’s arms were full of her soft pillows and the decorative bolsters from her bedroom.

 

The maknae rolled his eyes at the trio and stepped over the comforter, continuing forward until he was just behind the couch, and dumped all of the pillows on top of Jaehwan’s head. They bounced off his head and onto Hongbin and Chae, startling all of them out of their play-fighting.

 

Hyuk grinned down at them.

 

“Pillow fort, anyone?”

 

Chae brightened at the idea and slipped out from beneath the boys and out of the blanket, nearly tripping over the coffee table. Hakyeon jumped at the sight, a whine building in his throat, hands fluttering as he hurried to catch her if she did fall. Chae didn’t seem to notice, easily catching her balance and hurrying to gather up her comforter and assist Hyuk in building the fort, happily talking about getting more throw blankets and her extra comforter from the laundry room.

 

Hakyeon let out a quiet huff, half annoyed, half amused.

 

Jaehwan rose from the couch as Hongbin joined the fort builders.

 

The oldest boys congregated around the fire place, watching the youngest three kids argue with each other about armchair placement and whether or not to use the cushions from the furniture.

 

“Hyuk said that she’s being bullied.” Jaehwan said after a long moment of silence between them.

 

Hakyeon crossed his arms and rested against the wall behind him, glancing over the mantle at all of Chae’s childhood photos on display. “She doesn’t act like someone who’s being bullied.”

 

“We get our life examples from the TV.” Jaehwan snorted. “We don’t exactly know what we’re dealing with here.”

 

Hakyeon hummed in acknowledgment at their lack of knowledge about human affairs, especially that of the youth. He didn’t know the real signs, couldn’t tell if something was truly wrong or not.

 

“A few third year girls were bothering her at practice that day Ravi and Hongbin had their fight.” Taekwoon announced. Jaehwan and Hakyeon looked at him in alarm. “There was one girl I recognized from some of my classes. She looked like the main problem. She almost called Chaeyeong a bitch.:

 

“What?” Jaehwan gasped, eyes wide.

 

“And someone filled her locker with mean notes.” the normally quiet boy continued, eyes lowering away from watching the maknaes to stare at the floor. The memory of a trash can filled with cruel words and warnings came to mind. “Someone called her a slut.”

 

Hakyeon looked stricken. “Because she’s close to the kids?”

 

“You think it’s because of us?”

 

“Girls have male friends too, don’t they? It doesn’t seem that strange that her friends would be boys. Why should they take it as more than it is?”

 

“I don’t see her with other girls too often. Chae’s too sweet to make enemies for something petty. Could it be because the other girls are jealous?” Jaehwan asked worriedly.

 

“Then it would be our fault.” Taekwoon murmured.

 

“But it’s not like any of us are sleeping with her. Let alone all of us!” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “Chae’s private life – _our_ private lives! – shouldn’t matter to anyone else! Who you sleep with is your business. It’s bullshit. Those girls are hypocrites! They’re out there, trying to talk the kids, and us, into joining their little clique because they think we’re new and interesting and attractive. And they’re fucking with Chae because she’s managed to get close to what they want by being the complete opposite of what they are.” Jaehwan’s ears and neck were flushed, brow furrowed in anger.

 

Taekwoon and Hakyeon each took one of his hands in their own and squeezed reassuringly.

 

“We’ll have to watch out for her more.” Hakyeon declared. “She’s our first and only human friend. Making life hard for her isn’t in our plan for ‘being human’.”

 

Taekwoon looked back up at the maknaes, eyes tracking Wonshik as he came to call everyone to dinner.

 

No, Chae wasn’t sleeping with any of them. But that didn’t mean that there wasn’t anything churning beneath the surface of their friendships with her.

 

Chae had been enveloped into the fold by the youngest two boys as quickly as Hyuk had been by the rest of the boys when he was created. Granted, the situation was different, and their initial intent was friendship over romantic relationship.

 

At least, there _hadn’t_ been any romantic intent.

 

_Now_ , however…

 

Wonshik had finally crumpled and joined the ‘Jeon Chaeyeong Fan-Club’, however reluctantly, and the hard wall that he had built the keep the girl at arms length from the group was now gone. And Hyuk, with his obvious crush, stubbornness, and being the maknae with his ‘everyone thinks I’m adorable and gives me whatever I want’ privilege… well, Chaeyeong almost had a clear shot to a place in their relationship.

 

Taekwoon closed his eyes at the thought of a girl joining their relationship, memories of Saetbyeol’s influence coming to the front of his mind. He put a hand on the mantle to steady himself, but flinched as a stray piece of wood pierced his skin.

 

He let go of Jaehwan’s hand to tug the wood from his palm, watching his blood trickle out with morbid fascination. Taekwoon wiped it away, his palm whole and unmarred, a slight stain of blood the only indication that he had been hurt at all.

 

Yes, Chae almost had a straight shot into the relationship.

 

But they had many secrets.

 

The biggest of which was their darkest…

 

And the most dangerous.

 

* * *

 

The dining room had never had more people in it. In the years since moving into the house, few guests had been given the chance to pass through the doors. Even Chae's few friends from middle school had only come over a handful of times and even then, not a single one of their get-togethers had been as energetic as that night was turning out to be.

 

Chae, who usually at her meals at the kitchen island or in the living room, found herself sandwiched between Hongbin and Jaehwan again.

 

Across the table from her, Hyuk was nagging anyone who got too messy, attempting to force wet wipes up Wonshik's nose when the older boy decided to mess with him by sticking his barbeque covered fingers all over the maknae's face.

 

Chae's shoulders shook with laughter at the sight.

 

Hongbin and Jaehwan were talking to each other over her head, playing some sort of word game that had them cracking up. They high-fived each other over Chae's head and got swatted when their own sticky fingers got too close to the girl's head.

 

Most of their chopsticks had been abandoned in the spirit of enjoying their food.

 

Taekwoon, unsurprisingly, was the quietest of them all and happily stuffed his face. Hyuk nearly got an elbow to the face from him when his and Wonshik's antics threatened the food.

 

At some point, Hakyeon went to retrieve Chae's cellphone so they could make their own chicken commercial. Jaehwan attempted some body gags. Hakyeon scolded him for not being funny enough ("Boring!"). Wonshik pretended to fall asleep.

 

Chae thought Jaehwan redeemed himself by doing a cute dance for them.

 

None of the others seemed to agree.

 

"Since our Jaehwannie was so bad at being funny… I vote we leave the dishes to him!" Hakyeon announced.

 

There was an enthusiastic agreement from everyone for that apart from Jaehwan, who protested for obvious reasons, and Chae, who actually found his gags to be funny.

 

Everyone ran out of the dining room, Chae being carried between Hongbin and Hyuk amid protests, and Jaehwan was left alone to yell and whine about the injustice of it all.

 

Construction of the blanket fort resumed with everyone sans Jaehwan, who was sullenly cleaning up, and Taekwoon, who excused himself to help when it became evident that there were too many people building the fort.

 

Chaeyeong and Hakyeon took it among themselves to arrange the pillow pile, making sure that they had enough floor footage covered so that everyone could sit comfortably. With all of the furniture stripped of their cushions, there really wasn’t a choice as to sitting in the fort with everyone else or not.

 

“Will Taekwoon-sunbae be okay with sitting here?” Chae worried, looking over the space apprehensively. It looked fairly big at the moment, but seven people were about to cram themselves into it – six of which were rather large teenage boys.

 

Hakyeon patted her shoulder. “He’ll be fine. He doesn’t mind you as much as you seem to think he does.”

 

Chae thought about the few interactions she and Taekwoon had shared. The memory of him running her bullies off for her came to mind, her lips curling up at the memory of how cute he’d been. “Ah, I think… Taekwoon-sunbae’s really nice.” She turned her smile on Hakyeon, seeming a bit shy. “He’s a nice senior to know.” Chae flushed, hands coming up to cover her face. “Ah~ That sounded so awkward! A ‘nice sunbae’. _Ahhh_ …”

 

Hakyeon burst into laughter at the sight, raising a hand from the cushions to pet her hair. “Aigoo, how cute~”

 

“Yah! Are you two canoodling in there?” Jaehwan whined, flapping the blanket over their head a bit. “There are children here, y’know!”

 

Hakyeon and Chae poked their heads out of the fort, wearing identical looks of unamusement.

 

“Are the dishes done?” Hakyeon asked, wanting to make sure that they weren’t leaving the house in worse shape than it was when they arrived.

 

Taekwoon mumbled an affirmative, too quiet for Chae to understand, but Hakyeon seemed satisfied with his boyfriend’s answer.

 

“So everyone’s ready now, right?” Chae asked, eyes bright with excitement. She was eager to share her favorite movie series with her new friends, especially Hongbin. “Then let us begin this Harry Potter movie marathon!”

 

Hongbin laughed at her exaggeratedly posh tone and ducked under the blanket canopy to join her, the girl scooting to the back to accommodate everyone else. She had seen the movies several times over and didn’t mind a potentially bad view. Chae wanted to watch the boys’ reactions more, since Wonshik was the only one who had even seen one – if his reaction was anything to go by, watching the others would be entertaining.

 

Wonshik, being familiar with where Chae kept her movies and how to work her Blu-Ray player, hurried to put the first movie in. He headed back to the fort only to duck back out to grab the forgotten remote. He collapsed onto Hongbin’s lap, stuffing himself into the fort with everyone else.

 

Chae tried to pay no mind to the fact that she had somehow ended up squished again, this time between Hyuk and Taekwoon, both boys’ close proximity making her uncomfortable for different reasons. Jaehwan stole one of the bolsters from the side and put it against Chae’s shins and laid back, tilting his head to grin up at her.

 

“Hi~”

 

Chae giggled, patting his forehead gently. “Hi there! Ready to experience the magical world of Harry Potter?”

 

Jaehwan laughed lightly, a secretive gleam in his eyes. “Bring it.”

 

Chae grinned, taking the remote control from Wonshik and starting the movie.

 

The movies seemed to be a hit with the boys, everyone watching intently and occasionally making noises at certain moments. Even with her love of the movies, Chae joined Hyuk and Hongbin in jeering at the early CGI effects.

 

Beside her, Taekwoon was silent, but the way his side was pressed against hers let Chae feel his every jump and surprised twitch, every quiet gasp and noises of delight and displeasure. During Harry and Ron’s escape from the spiders in the second film, Taekwoon even grabbed her hand when he got scared.

 

Chae flinched at the sudden jolt of pain from where he pressed on her bruises. Taekwoon dropped her hand like it burned him, a quiet but sincere apology falling from his lips. Hakyeon peeked over his shoulder at her in concern.

 

Chae patted Taekwoon’s hand and offered him a smile, unconcerned, and turned back to the movie.

 

Around the time the third movie was starting, sleepiness began to affect the teenagers.

 

Hakyeon was the first to fall asleep, the exhaustion from the past few days catching up to him. Between work, school and trying to handle all of the problems in his household, the oldest boy was exhausted. Faint dark circles had appeared beneath his eyes and Taekwoon tucked him in closely against his side, letting him sleep undisturbed.

 

Hongbin and Hyuk fell asleep about the same time, the maknae’s head making a steady descent onto Chae’s shoulder as he fell asleep. Hongbin was twisted awkwardly over Hyuk and Chae’s laps, his own legs still straight and pinned in place by Wonshik.

 

Finally, Chae herself fell asleep, head resting on top of Hyuk’s, her breath making his hair flutter with every exhale.

 

Wonshik turned to look at his boyfriends and snorted at the sight of Taekwoon trapped in place between the sleeping Hakyeon and Chaeyeong.

 

Taekwoon glared at him, leaning away from Chae slightly. “Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Wonshik snickered.

 

Jaehwan turned to see what they were talking about and frowned at the sight of the three youngest kids. “Is this something we should worry about?” A note of jealousy crept into his voice.

 

Wonshik considered him. “You, the one who’s gone on an ice cream date with her and wants her to call you oppa…”

 

Jaehwan pouted at him. “Still.”

 

“Dude, you’re laying in her lap.”

 

“I’m laying on a pillow.” Jaehwan countered defensively, looking away. “Does… it bother either of you as much as it bothers me?”

 

“Yes.” Wonshik answered without hesitation. “It does. But it _is_ cute and I’m _tired_ of being jealous and angry all the time. Besides, I do like Chae so I don’t want to hate her, even if one of my boyfriends has a crush on her. Being angry at her for being herself doesn’t help and just makes me feel guilty.”

 

“But it still bothers you.” Taekwoon pointed out, watching the younger boys carefully.

 

“Yeah. But, not because I dislike Chae. I do like her. And appreciate her.” Wonshik looked over the sleeping girl. “More than some people it seems…”

 

“Oooh,” Jaehwan looked interested at the tone in the younger boy’s voice. “Who are you throwing shade at?”

 

“Throwing shade?” Wonshik blinked in confusion before just letting it go. Apparently he was still behind the others in being a ‘teenager’. “I’m just saying… Chae’s a nice kid, yeah? Polite, friendly, good student. If you had a kid like that, don’t you think you’d wanna be home to _be_ a parent? There’s _dust_ in her dad’s room. He hasn’t been home in ages…”

 

“What about her mom?” Taekwoon asked.

 

“She died. Years ago.” Wonshik frowned. “And she’s been left all alone… It’s not right.”

 

“Even good people don’t have perfect lives.” Taekwoon murmured, petting Hakyeon’s hair, brow furrowed.

 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan panted, rolling over onto his stomach to look at Chae. “I know I’m doing a complete turn around from ‘jealous bitch’ but… look at that face! Who’d leave behind such a cute kid?”

 

Wonshik laughed at him.

 

Turnaround indeed.

 

“If you think she’s cute now… you oughta see her baby photos. The good ones in the album downstairs.” Wonshik said slyly, watching Taekwoon’s expression.

 

As expected, the elder’s gaze sharpened at the suggestion. “Baby album?”

 

“I know where it is~” Wonshik teased.

 

“Go get it.”

 

“I wanna come!” Jaehwan whined, sitting up abruptly. Above him, the blanket bounced a bit when his head bumped it. “I wanna explore too!”

 

“It’s in the basement…” Wonshik said hesitantly.

 

To his credit, Jaehwan only froze for a moment. Taekwoon flinched, pulling Hakyeon closer. Chae felt the movement and squirmed, turning to cuddle into the soccer player’s neck, the rest of the maknae’s following her even in her sleep.

 

Wonshik and Jaehwan shared a laugh at Taekwoon’s expense. The deer in the headlights look on his face was priceless.

 

He looked uncomfortable, but remained still.

 

“C’mon,” Wonshik snickered, slapping Jaehwan’s butt playfully. “Let’s go get it real quick. If you don’t wanna go downstairs, you can wait by the door in the kitchen.”

 

Jaehwan looked relieved by the suggestion and bounced out of the fort and after Wonshik.

 

Taekwoon huffed at being abandoned so easily and turned his attention to his arm, unsure of what to do with it. The arm not holding Hakyeon was behind Chae and an uncomfortable feeling was beginning to form in his shoulder. The logical solution would be to wrap an arm around Chae.

 

Taekwoon didn’t like the logical solution.

 

He settled for resting his arm on the couch behind them, trying to avoid touching Chae as much as he could, and threaded his fingers through Hyuk’s hair, combing through the dark strands affectionately.

 

Even though they were trying to be quiet, Wonshik and Jaehwan’s voices carried from the kitchen and into the living room.

 

The longer Wonshik lingered in the basement, the louder Jaehwan got, anxiety coloring his tone and making his pitch rise towards hysterical.

 

Taekwoon tensed, ready to go to him, before Wonshik’s baritone re-entered the mix, quietly comforting his older lover.

 

Taekwoon relaxed back into the pile of sleeping teenagers. Hongbin rolled over fully to lay across Hyuk’s legs, the flower boy’s arms reaching across Chae’s legs to grasp Taekwoon’s pant leg. Taekwoon bit his lip.

 

_So cute…_

 

“When did Leo get so popular?” Jaehwan asked, squinting suspiciously at the older boy.

 

Taekwoon glared at him.

 

“Our soft and squishy pillow-hyung.” Wonshik teased, crawling back into the fort after Jaehwan, a photo album in hand.

 

Taekwoon carefully reclaimed his arms to hold his hands out for it, a silent demand clear on his face.

 

Wonshik collapsed in the opening of the fort, giggling. He left looking over the album to his older lovers and turned back to the movie, rewinding to where it was before he stopped paying attention.

 

Jaehwan continued in further, carefully climbing into Hakyeon’s lap so he could look at the album with Taekwoon. The oldest boy was accustomed to being crawled all over by everyone and only woke up for a moment to grumble before going back to sleep. Jaehwan snorted in amusement and kissed Hakyeon’s temple before settling down.

 

“So, you don’t think this is an invasion of privacy or something?” Jaehwan asked teasingly.

 

Taekwoon opened the album defiantly. His cold expression crumpled at the sight of a red-faced, newborn Chaeyeong. “I want a baby.” he declared immediately.

 

“I’m not getting pregnant.” Jaehwan protested at once.

 

Beneath him, Hakyeon mumbled something about a soccer team.

 

Taekwoon smacked Jaehwan, ears red from Hakyeon’s reminder about one of their previous conversations. He continued to flip through the album.

 

Chaeyeong had been a really cute baby, all big, dark eyes and chubby cheeks – both of which had carried through to her teenage years. She looked a lot like the tired woman from the pictures, the twenty-something woman cradling her daughter to her chest with a weak smile. They had the same smile and eyes. Chae’s nose was like her father’s though, alone with the soft shape of his face.

 

Chaeyeong’s dad looked nice and very much filled with adoration for his infant daughter.

 

When did that feeling fade enough for him to disappear for so long?

 

“Eun Jeongsun. Jeon Daehwan. Jeon Chaeyeong…” Taekwoon read the caption beneath the first photo with Chae and her parents.

 

“They looked happy…” Jaehwan remarked.

 

Taekwoon sighed, closing the book and handing it to Jaehwan.

 

From beneath the pages, a folded and yellowed slip of paper fell onto their legs.

 

Jaehwan quirked a brow and picked it up, the paper crackling as he carefully unfolded it.

 

Something like an electric current tickled his fingers, making goosebumps appear on his arms. He shivered.

 

“Huh. Seems like there _is_ a touch of magic in our Chaeyeongie.”

 

Taekwoon and Wonshik frowned, the latter pausing the movie and rolling over to face them.

 

“What?” Wonshik asked in bewilderment.

 

“Do you think a normal human would be so comfortable with us?” Jaehwan challenged, eyebrows raised in disbelief. “Hyuk said that he’s felt a stirring from her before when he got curious. Now we know where it comes from.”

 

“A family member?” Taekwoon asked curiously, looking at the letter too.

 

“A grandmother?” Jaehwan squinted at the faded, loopy writing. “A _great_ -grandmother!”

 

“So whatever magic in her family line would be faded out by now.” Taekwoon prodded the letter curiously. “Feels weak.”

 

“Then we should definitely keep an eye on her until those ‘animal’ attacks stop.” Wonshik sighed. “They feel too odd to be normal. And you know how it goes – magic attracts magic. Even if it’s just a hint.”

 

The three of them shared a look, the rest of the teenagers around them continuing to slumber on, peacefully oblivious to the tense air in the living room.

* * *

 

Tan, not being a major city, didn’t have a stop for a bullet train, despite being almost smack-dab in the middle between Busan and Gyeongju. It wasn’t strange. Tan wasn’t close enough to the water to be an ocean-side city (there was a town between it and the beaches) and wasn’t terribly large like its neighboring cities. There weren’t any major tourist attractions either.

 

And yet, despite not having a bullet train and being much closer to Busan than Seoul was, it still took the same amount of time to get to Tan as it would Seoul. At least, for Chae’s uncle it was.

 

Chae jolted out of her little bed in the hospital, blinking blearily as her uncle pulled back the curtain. A quick look at the clock on the wall told her that it had taken him nearly two hours to get to Tan.

 

“Uncle,” she yawned in greeting.

 

Jeonyeong smiled sheepishly at her as he waved her discharge papers to show her. “Hey there, Princess. Sorry I’m late. I had to wait for another train.”

 

“It’s cool. I wasn’t planning on doing much today.” Chae smiled at him, reaching up for a hug.

 

It was partly true.

 

However, it didn’t mean that she had wanted to stay in the hospital for so long.

 

After her visit with her doctor, Chae was unable to sign herself out without a guardian to take her home. It posed a problem for sure. Her father was in a different country (which one it was, she couldn’t remember) and rarely answered her phone calls (Chae liked to think it was just the time difference and leave it at that), making contacting him for a digital signature impossible.

 

Which left Chae to call her uncle for help.

 

Fortunately for her, Jeonyeong had been right to argue her father into making him Chae’s secondary guardian after his sister’s death.

 

When Chae called, Jeonyeong came running. It had taken him longer than she expected, but he was here, a little pale and nauseous looking, but full of concern for her.

 

A strange sense of relief flooded her chest. Having an adult, a family member, who loved her be near made the tension she didn’t even realize she was carrying recede from her.

 

“Aigoo, Princess.” Jeonyeong hissed between his teeth, taking in the bruises that littered her body. “What happened to you?”

 

“Cat fight.” Chae shrugged, folding her coat over her arms as she slid off the bed to stand beside him. He wasn’t much taller than her, a strange contrast from the rest of the men in her life.

 

“A cat fight?” Jeonyeong asked in disbelief. “You got into a fight? You?”

 

“And I’m pretty sure I won, too.” Chae said casually, moving past him. She was ready to get out of the hospital.

 

“Jeon Chaeyeong!” her uncle gasped in horror, chasing after her. It wasn’t difficult to catch up to her. She was still limping. “What in the world did you fight someone over?”

 

Chae pursed her lips. She didn’t want to tell him that it was over a boy. She could be more honest with him than she was with anyone else, but something told her that revealing that piece of information would get her labeled as a foolish teenage girl. She was more than that and so were her motivations.

 

“A matter of honor.” she said eventually.

 

“Honor? Hey, Princess _Zuko_ – how is that any sort of reason?” Jeonyeong asked, anger creeping into his tone. Chae eyed him warily, recognizing the same signs in him that were in her mother right before the woman started shouting. “Who did this? I want to talk to your principal about it!”

 

“I didn’t say it happened at school.” Chae deflected, still stubbornly refusing to bring the school faculty into her fight with the Somi-Aera Ring.

 

“Then let’s go file a police report!”

 

“Don’t wanna.”

 

“Jeon Chaeyeong!” Jeonyeong snapped.

 

“I got a hit in of my own, y’know!” Chae shot back, the same irate expression on her face mirroring her uncle’s. “I hurt someone too! You want me to get in trouble with them?”

 

“Self-defense –”

 

“There’s no proof of what went down.” Chae huffed. “My word against a whole group – what kind of standing would I have with that? _My_ problems are _mine_ to deal with.”

 

“You are not an adult, Chaeyeong.” Jeonyeong said coldly, pulling her to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. “If you’re having problems, then it’s up to the adults to step in and help you with them. And if your dad isn’t here to make sure that you’re not getting hurt, then _I_ will.”

 

Chae stared at him, feeling oddly vulnerable.

 

“I won’t say.” she said eventually, tired and quiet.

 

“And I won’t let this go so easily.” Jeonyeong said stubbornly.

 

Chae sighed, shoulders sagging. “… the first time we see each other in ages and we start things off with a fight.”

 

Jeonyeong snorted, the sound not seeming very amused. “It’s strange – I feel as if I’m arguing with Jeongsunnie. You look like her when you’re angry.”

 

“So do you.”

 

The uncle and niece considered each other warily, unsure of how to proceed without their usual, light-hearted relationship. They had never fought before, and Chae usually welcomed Jeonyeong’s parent-like behavior, but she had grown too accustomed to being her own adult to let herself be ordered around so easily.

 

Chae felt like she could handle things on her own.

 

Jeonyeong didn’t want her to have to even consider going at life without someone to have her back.

 

Jeon Daehwan was going to be in so much trouble the next time he saw his brother-in-law.

 

“How did you get down here?” Jeonyeong asked after a moment of walking in silence.

 

“… I took a taxi.” Chae answered quietly, watching her uncle carefully for a reaction.

 

“Oh.” his voice cracked.

 

Taxis weren’t really his vice. Or cars in general. After his sister’s death, most of his nightmares were about car accidents. He’d taken a taxi to the hospital to pick up Chaeyeong, but he didn’t enjoy a second of it.

 

He shifted his hold on his suitcase, considering the walking distance between the hospital and his brother-in-law’s house.

 

He could do it.

 

“There’s a bus that’ll take us to the neighborhood.” Chae suggested, aware of her uncle’s aversion to cars.

 

Buses were more acceptable, however…

 

Chae was limping and, while she was putting on a brave face, Jeonyeong knew that she was terribly uncomfortable. It would be best for her to just get home and avoid walking such a long distance.

 

Jeonyeong tried to take a calming breath. “Let’s catch a cab, shall we?” he tried for a light-hearted tone and failed. His face went a little green as he moved towards the street to wave down a driver.

 

Chae smiled fondly at his back.

 

Jeonyeong’s reactions to riding in the taxi were the same as someone who was riding a roller coaster.

 

He jumped with every bump and his stomach seemed to churn with every sharp turn. Chae was able to ease his panic a bit by telling him about anything and everything she could think of.

 

About funny things that happened during Hyunwoo and Taekwoon’s soccer practices, about the Song Twins’ latest arguments about silly things, about Hongbin’s disastrous cooking class adventures at school.

 

Both the driver and Jeonyeong were laughing at her last story by the time they pulled up in front of the house and some color had returned to Jeonyeong’s face as he ushered her towards the gate. While he paid the driver, Chaeyeong went ahead and unlocked the gate, heading inside first.

 

A jolt of panic went through her at the sight of one of the boys’ forgotten blazer on the back of the couch.

 

Chae hurried to hide it in the washing machine before her uncle came in.

 

She didn’t want to explain that.

 

“Did you have a sleepover last night?” Jeonyeong asked from the living room.

 

Chae poked her head out of the laundry room, snagging a hoodie from the dryer as an excuse for being in there. She muttered a vague affirmative as she pulled it on.

 

Jeonyeong shook his head at the sight of the blanket fort. “You’re a cute kid, Chaeyeongie. Do you mind if I reclaim the sofa? I don’t know if I’d be able to make it back on my feet if I got in there.”

 

“By all means.” Chae waved him forward. “My friends and I meant to take it down, but they were running late for school.”

 

Not that the boys had cared.

 

Chae doubted that they had been on time to their first class after all the time they spent fussing over her and arguing with each other while they tried to send her off to her doctor’s appointment. Never mind the fact that they had to go home to change clothes before going to school.

 

“I’m surprised that they stayed over on a school night. Their parents are more lenient than mine were.”

 

“But… Mom said that Dad stayed at your house all the time when you were in school.” Chae squinted at him, doubting his word about her grandparents’ rules.

 

Jeonyeong stopped short at the reminder of his past friendship with Daehwan. “Well… that was different. It was a difficult time for your dad.”

 

Chae’s paternal grandparents had gone through a messy divorce when her father was in high school, leading the then-teenager to spend most of his time at his best friend’s house to get away from the fighting.

 

It was a bit surreal to remember that Jeonyeong and Daehwan had been as close as brothers even before her parents were an item. Or that the men had ever been close at all, considering the current state of their relationship.

 

The rift that had formed between Chae and her father had affected more than just the father-daughter pair.

 

“This is mine.” Chae mumbled awkwardly, folding her comforter to fit better in her arms. “I’m… just gonna take it upstairs. The rest of these are throw blankets. Most of ‘em belong in the laundry room.”

 

Jeonyeong nodded without looking at her. For some reason, their relationship was a lot easier to maintain when they were in different cities. “I’ll put them away. Uh, do any of these pillows belong upstairs too?”

 

Chae quietly pointed out what belonged in her room and Jeonyeong followed after her with them stacked in his arms. She was glad that she wouldn’t have to make another trip to collect them herself.

 

Jeonyeong paused outside Daehwan's empty room, his jaw clenched.

 

“Chaeyeong-ah,” he sighed, seeming older than he was in that moment. “Doesn’t it get lonely here?”

 

Chae stopped outside her door, thumbing at the doorknob, the metal cool beneath her fingers as she tried to organize her thoughts.

 

A bitter smile curled at her lips. “Sometimes. But, y’know… I’m not sure I know how to live with him anymore.”

 

In all honesty, Chae’s father had become a stranger to her.

 

And the most peculiar part of that was that she wasn’t entirely sure if she really missed him or not.

 

Jeonyeong scowled at the door to the master bedroom.

 

“I think it would be best if I stayed here for a few days.” the older man said quietly, anger boiling beneath the surface of his skin. “Until you’re better. I don’t like the idea of you being here alone and all beat up.” _Or before I find out who hurt you._

 

Chae offered him a bright and sincere smile.

 

“I think that’s a great idea!” her eyes sparkled at the thought. “It’d be nice to show you around the city, too – maybe even find you a wardrobe that doesn’t scream ‘hopeless bachelor’.”

 

Jeonyeong pouted, looking over his clothes in confusion. “What are you talking about? I look fine!”

 

Chae fixed him with a dry look. “Ten bucks says there’s a Hawaiian print shirt in your bag.”

 

Jeonyeong floundered, unable to say anything in defense against that (without losing his money anyway).

 

“Yah! Have some respect for your elders!”

 

Chae burst into laughter at that, the sound ringing through the house.

* * *

 

 

Chae tapped her pencil against her clipboard, trying to ignore the weight of her boss’s gaze.

 

The three of them – Chaeyeong, Mari and Kyuhyun – were supposed to be taking inventory while things were slow, but Mari seemed more interested in her youngest employee’s new facial decorations than the store’s stock.

 

After too much time had passed without the old woman barking out orders, Chae finally looked up to meet her eyes.

 

“You wanna ask what happened, don’t you?” the teen asked, quirking a knowing brow at the older woman.

 

“What happened.” Kyuhyun droned before Mari could ask, his tone dull and uninterested as he scrolled through the website they ordered some of their stock from. “How many vials should I order, by the way? We were understocked last month. Old Man Gong was pissed when I didn’t have anymore to sell him.”

 

“Thirty will do for this month.” Mari grunted, hobbling slowly down the isle. “I have someone bringing in some home-styled herbs next week. We shouldn’t need to make much of them here. Order some more rose quartz too – the usual amount. Fluorite, jade, kyanite… Those sold well this past month. Lots of negative energy going around… Here, wear this – it’s useful.”

 

Chae murmured a quiet thanks as Mari shoved a simple leather and turquoise bracelet into her hands. She tried to recall the purpose of the stone, something she had learned as part of her ability to pitch sales.

 

“Turquoise is good for strengthening bonds, dream interpretation, boosting confidence…” she recited, squinting at the bracelet a bit.

 

“Wisdom and warding off evil.” Mari reminded her, pulling out one of the books about crystals to show her a reference page. “You’re getting better at remembering. Just keep studying.”

 

Chae nodded, flipping a couple of pages before closing the book and storing it beneath her clipboard to hold onto so that she could read it later when they were finished taking inventory.

 

“Wards off evil, huh?” she hummed, slipping the bracelet on. “How about teenage girls with attitude problems? Because that’s my problem lately.”

 

“Oh? You’ve been fighting with other girls then? Over a boy, I assume.”

 

Chae made a face. “It sounds stupid, I know. Those girls though – they need to be brought back down to Earth. They’re ridiculous.”

 

“It seems stupid to some people, yes. But it’s nothing new. I got into a few fights over the matter of teenage boys when I was young.” Mari patted her forearm reassuringly. “My advice it to be sure of what you’re fighting for. Don’t do anything for someone who’s not worth it. The boy this was about – is he someone worth suffering over?” Mari fixed Chae with a piercing gaze.

 

“My friends are precious to me.” Chae said firmly, not flinching beneath the woman’s powerful stare. “That’s something worth protecting, in my opinion.”

 

Mari frowned. She seemed disappointed.

 

“Well, whatever the case,” Kyuhyun drawled, pulling their attention back to him. “Fight whoever you want to. That can be your thing. Just don’t come to me and expect me to help you out if the guy turns out to be a douche. I’m not that kind of sunbae. I don’t give out advice – especially not about romance.”

 

“The bitter, single guy doesn’t give relationship advice?” Chae snorted, giving him a judging look. “No surprise there, Kyuhyun- _sunbae_. Don’t worry – the only advice I’d go to you for is how to run someone off.” She offered him a large, fake smile.

 

Kyuhyun spluttered.

 

Mari rolled her eyes at them, shooing Chae out of the way so she could head behind the counter.

 

“Play nice, kids. Chae, give Kyuhyun a moment to get over himself – he’s not used to trainees not quivering in fear of him. You can go outside and answer that phone call if you want.”

 

Chae blinked at her in confusion. “What?”

 

Her cellphone began ringing, the device vibrating wildly in her pocket.

 

“Go on.” Mari urged, looking over the counter displays.

 

Bewildered, Chae did as she was told and went outside to answer her cellphone.

 

Her boss was kind of cool, but sometimes Mari really freaked her out.

 

Chae shook her head and swiped her finger over the screen as she lifted it to her ear. “Hello?”

 

“Chaeyeongie-ah!” Hakyeon’s voice rang out through the speaker, crackling a little over the line.

 

She smiled at the sound. “Hakyeon-sunbae! What’s up?”

 

“We wanted to make sure that everything went well today. What did the doctor say? Was anything worse than it looked?” The concern in his voice was evident.

 

Warmth blossomed in Chae’s chest at that. “It’s all good. My wrist wasn’t even sprained – just sore. I’ll be back to normal in no time~”

 

Hakyeon hummed. “That’s good to hear. I’m glad. Did you go just go home after your appointment? The kids didn’t see you in class…”

 

“I did. My uncle actually came to town to take me home. He’s decided to stay for a few days too! I’m excited~”

 

“Wah, that’s awesome! It’s nice to know that there’ll be someone at home to watch over you.” Hakyeon didn’t say anything, but Chae got the feeling that he disapproved of her being left alone in the house all the time.

 

“He’s a cool guy – our personalities are similar, too, so we get along well. I think it’s going to be fun having him visit.” Chae leaned against the outer wall of the building, nodding at a classmate she recognized as they wandered through the shopping center. “Did you make it to class on time? These past few days have been a little hectic – I hate to think that you might get in trouble for being tardy or something.”

 

“It’s fine, Chaeyeong-ah. Sometimes you just have to take time to deal with personal problems. Things like school shouldn’t get in the way of taking care of yourself and your problems.” Hakyeon said wisely.

 

Chae murmured an assent. “It’s getting late. Have you eaten yet?”

 

“We just had dinner. The kids have been bugging to call you all day. Actually, I waited until Hongbinnie and Hyuk went to get ready for bed to call you. Those two would have hogged the phone and I wouldn’t have gotten a word in.” Chae could tell that Hakyeon was pouting on the other side of the line.

 

She laughed. “I’d be careful if I were you – they seem like the type to tackle you for the phone.”

 

“You know them so well,” Hakyeon sighed. “I’m the hyung though! I shouldn’t have to sneak around to make a phone call. Those kids…”

 

“I’m glad I had the chance to talk to you, then.” Chae scuffed the toe of her shoe against the pavement. “It was a little lonely today.”

 

Hakyeon made a sympathetic noise. “Are you coming back to class tomorrow? Bean and Wonshik say that your friends were fussing over you today.”

 

Chae startled. “Really? I didn’t think that me missing a day would be noticed.”

 

“… Chaeyeong-ah, there’s a lot of people who noticed that you were gone today. Please don’t think that your friends don’t care when you suddenly go missing in the middle of the day and then don’t show up the next. That would have anyone worrying – especially friends.”

 

Chae flushed, feeling rather chastened. “I understand.”

 

“Good.” Hakyeon seemed satisfied. “Now, I’m gonna hand over the phone before the maknaes come back and I get body slammed. Jaehwan and Wonshikkie wanna talk to you next.”

 

Jaehwan’s loud, nasally voice and Wonshik’s deeper, calm tones drifted over the line after Hakyeon passed over the phone. Their conversations covered most of the same lines that she had talked over with Hakyeon.

 

Chae could feel her mood lifting the longer she talked with them, a bright smile pulling incessantly at her lips until she couldn’t control her face anymore.

 

By the time that Hongbin and Hyuk arrived, the boys’ end of the line was in chaos, the youngest pair and Jaehwan yelling over and at each other as they all tried to carry on a conversation with her at once. Hyuk and Hongbin took turns stealing the phone from the other boys, each trying to carry on broken conversations with her with little success. They’d start talking about one thing and then have the phone stolen from them before they could finish. By the time they got the phone back, the subject changed to something else.

 

Hakyeon and Wonshik joined the fray, yelling over each other and trying to calm the rest of the boys down.

 

Chae couldn’t help but laugh, the force of it making her stomach ache and she doubled over, leaning heavily against the wall as she continued to listen to the boys whine and bicker with one another.

 

“Guys!” she tried to interrupt in vain. “Guys, please – I’m at work! I’ve gotta go. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Hello? Helloooo?”

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Chaeyeong-ah.” Taekwoon’s quiet voice came through the speaker unexpectedly, startling Chae. “Have a good night.”

 

“Y-You too, sunbae…” she stuttered.

 

The soccer player murmured another goodbye before hanging up.

 

Chae looked at her phone in disbelief, a quiet laugh falling from her lips.

 

Those boys were something else. A little strange, a lot loud and very entertaining.

 

Chae wouldn’t trade them for the world.

 

She straightened up, taking in a deep breath and tilting her head back to look at the night sky above.

 

Yes, her friends had become something very precious to her. And they were something she would gladly continue to fight for.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update every Monday, provided that nothing happens to stop me.


End file.
